Amor de contramano
by emiliaaa-cullen
Summary: Damon y Elena se conocieron luego de un accidente que ella tubo que fue provocado por él. Pasado el tiempo no pudieron evitar enamorarse, pero su amor era de contramano y complicado.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1.

Una joven de largo y lacio cabello castaño caminaba bajo su paraguas que la cubría de la densa lluvia que caía ese día en la ciudad, en la cual había vivido toda su vida; la joven se veía triste, su novio se había ido el día anterior a un viaje de mas de un mes, no todo estaba yendo también con su pareja desde hace mas de tres años; se habían conocido en la escuela y siempre fueron amigos, y luego empezaron a salir. Lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, pero últimamente lo sentía distante, su tristeza no solo era porque lo iba a extrañar, si no por miedo a que ese viaje lo hiciera querer alejarse de ella.

Se encontraba para en una esquina esperando para poder cruzar, cuando sintió que algo la empujaba hacía la calle, justo en el momento en el que un auto doblaba, el chico que manejaba intento parar pero el empapado suelo hizo que los neumáticos resbalaran y fuera inevitable chocar a la joven, la cual rodó sobre el capo y luego sobre el auto, el paraguas color rojo de la chica voló por los aires cuando la chica quedo tirada en el piso mojándose por la lluvia, la cual hacia que la sangre no se notara. Cuando el auto al fin se detuvo, el joven conductor de cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos celestes color cielo, en los que se reflejaban una gran preocupación, rápidamente se acerco a la chica que se encontraba en el piso inconsciente al estar a su lado le tomo el pulso y se tranquilizo un poco al percibir que estaba viva, pero no fue lo único que percibió se percato de que era una joven de no mas de 21 años, muy hermosa y de muy buena figura al mirarla detenidamente vio que de su cabeza emanaba una gran cantidad de sangre.

—¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia! —Grito exaltado mirando a la gente a su alrededor. A lo lejos oyó el sonido de las sirenas, por lo visto alguien ya lo había echo.

Al llegar los predicamentos subieron a la chica y rápidamente se dirigieron al hospital, el joven los siguió, quería asegurarse que la chica estuviera a salvo. Cuando entro al hospital pregunto por la chica, le dijeron que estaba siendo atendida y era lo único que le podían decir.

Salio un momento afuera, resguardandoce de la lluvia, miro el bolso de la chica que todavía estaba en su mano, lo había recogido antes de salir tras la ambulancia, saco su billetera y busco alguna identificación, Elena Gilbert, 20 años, indicaba el permiso de conducir. Volvió a guardar las cosas y saco el teléfono busco en los contactos a alguien para avisarle, no tenía agendados a sus padres, raro, por lo cual decidió llamar al primer contacto, que era el mas utilizado, por suerte la joven tenia un celular tecnológico pensó, Matt era el primero, quizás era su novio.

—Hola. — Respondió una voz después de tres tonos.

—Hola. — Respondió el joven pelinegro. — ¿Tu eres matt?

—Si, ¿Quién habla? —Interrogo el joven preocupado.

—Soy Damon. Elena tubo un accidente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Como? ¿Y tu que tienes que ver?

— Alguien paso corriendo y la empujo haciendo que cayera a la calle y la choco un auto, el mio para ser mas preciso. —Explico con culpa. —Ahora esta en el hospital, no sabia a quien avisarle así que te llame a ti porque eras el primero de la lista, espero no te moleste. —Agrego preocupado.

—Sisi. — Respondió nervio, —En cuanto pueda voy para haya, espero que este bien gracias por avisar —al terminar corto, Damon se quedo mirando el teléfono que diablos le pasaba a esa, se quedo pensando unos segundos en lo que le dijo el chico y decidió llamar a alguien mas, no confiaba en él. El siguiente contacto era Jenna por lo cual decidió llamar a esta, la conversación fue parecida, solo que la mujer dijo que enseguida salia para haya y lucia mas preocupada. Después de unos cinco minutos la mujer llego, se le acerco lentamente y lo miro con preocupación.

— ¿Tu eres Damon? —Pregunto, el joven solo asintió ella a cambio le sonrió Damon esperaba otra cosa, gritos y cosas por el estilo. —Gracias. —dijo sorpendiendo lo aun a cambio —Soy Jenna, la tía de Elena. —Damon le sonrió y acepto la mano que le estaba ofreciendo, no parecía una tía era muy joven, aunque eso no tiene nada que ver, Jenna, era delgada, no muy alta con cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones, de cara si se la miraba detenidamente se podía ver algunos detalles parecidos a su sobrina como la nariz y la forma de los labio, aunque para Damon la boca de Elena era mucho mas apetecible, labios finos y carnosos se imaginaba besándolos, debían de ser suaves y exquisitos.

—Es un gusto. —Respondió educadamente charlaron durante un rato, Damon le contó como fue todo lo que paso y ella le agradeció nuevamente por hacerse cargo de su sobrina, haciendo referencia a la cantidad de conductores que en los accidentes se dan a la fuga, dejaron de hablar cuando Jenna llamo a Jeremy el hermano de Elena para avisarle de lo sucedido.

— ¿Es usted pariente de la señorita Gilbert? —Pregunto una mujer de bata, de unos cincuenta y tantos. Damon miro a Jenna que se acercaba a ellos.

—Yo soy su tía y su tutora legal. —Dijo seriamente, el joven pensó que actuando de esa manera parecía un poco mas responsable, no se imaginaba a esa mujer como responsable de nadie, aunque no la conociera era lo que aparentaba, parecía una de esas mujeres que aun siendo grandes siguen disfrutando de la vida, aunque Jenna no era muy grande, tenía 35 años.

—Elena esta bien. — Empezó la doctora. —Tiene un fuerte en la cabeza pero pudimos descartar un conmoción cerebral, tiene un esguince en la muñeca y se quebró la rodilla en dos partes, son heridas que con el tiempo se curaran, en este momento ya se encuentra en la habitación, cuando quieran pueden pasar, solo no la despierten tiene que descansar. —Al finalizar se dio medio vuelta y se fue por donde había llegado.

—No es nada. —Dijo sarcásticamente Damon, se sentía culpable, aunque dentro de todo podría haber sido peor, Jenna rió. —Te molesta si me quedo hasta que despierte, quiero pedirle disculpas.

—Por su puesto. —Respondió con una sonrisa, juntos fuero hacia la habitación que le indico la enfermera.

Elena tardo tres dias en despertar, Damon ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, en un principio no tenia buen aspecto estaba pálida y tenia golpes por todos lados, tenia un suero que le daba medicamento y cosas que necesitaba, en el otro brazo tenia la mano lastima envuelta en una venda. La pierna rota se encontraba suspendida en el aire totalmente cubierta por un yeso que iba desde medio muslo para abajo . Y por ultimo tenia la cabeza con un vendaje bastante grande.

En el tiempo en el que la joven estuvo inconsciente Damon no se movió de su lado, realmente quería pedirle disculpas, en esos tres días conoció a Jeremy, el hermano de la joven y a Bonnie, la mejor amiga; y recibió tres llamadas de Matt, el novio, preguntando por ella.

Elena comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y sintió dolor por todo le cuerpo intento moverse y el dolor fue peor, miro su al rededor y reconoció el lugar, sabia que estaba en un hospital , era el único lugar que olía de esa manera ese olor entre desinfectante y remedio, miro por la ventana que tenia las cortinas corridas, era de noche, intentaba recordar porque estaba allí, hizo memoria y recordó cuando fue empujada y que vio como un auto se acercaba a ella, pero nada mas, seguramente el auto la golpeó y así termino en el hospital, sintió que alguien abrió la puerta y giró la cabeza lentamente, si los movimientos eran bruscos hacían que le doliera todo el cuerpo, cuando su mirada quedo dirigida a la puerta vio que un joven entraba con un enorme ramo de flores, en un principio pensó que era Matt, pero luego recordó que su novio estaba en Europa, lo mataría si se volvía por ella.

—Elena. —La llamo una voz que no reconoció el chico que le trajo las flores la miraba sonriente, era muy guapo, pensó tenía un hermosa sonrisa y unos llamativos ojos celestes que resaltaban aun mas con su obscuro pelo. —Al fin despiertas. —La joven lo miro confundida. —Lo siento debes pensar que soy un loco, —dijo sonriente, —aunque... -bromeo meneando la cabeza, Elena sonrió, pero eso hizo que le doliera todo produciendo una mueca. — ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto el chico preocupado.

—No, me duele todo. —Admitió hablando con un poco de dificultad, Damon se acerco a ella dejando las flores en una mesa, cuando estuvo junto a ella toco un botón para que alguien viniera a revisarla. — ¿Quien eres?

—Soy Damon Salvatore, por mi culpa estas así. —Admitió bajando la vista. Elena lo miro seriamente quería insultarlo por sus dolores, pero no pudo. —Lo siento, realmente lo siento. —Dijo mirándola a los ojos, realmente tenia unos hermosos ojos, cuando la miro se perdió en ellos, eran marrones, grandes y profundos.

—Hola, buenas noches. —Saludo la doctora mientras entraba al cuarto. —Al fin despiertas dormilona. —Dijo mirando a su paciente con una sonrisa. —Joven espere afuera un momento por favor. — Pidió mirando a Damon, este la miro y asintió al instante obedeció saliendo a fuera dejando a Elena sola con la doctora. —Muy bien como te sientes. —Dijo mientras empezaba a hacer un control de rutina.

—Mal, me duele todo, quiero matar a este chico. —Dijo seria hizo una mueca cuando la doctora le pincho el brazo para una muestra de sangre.

—Pobre chico, estuvo aquí los tres días que estuviste inconsciente, en un principio pensé que habías dejado a Matt, por ese chico, bueno Elena, cuando tenga el resultado de esto sabre cuando te puedes ir, pero calculo que en dos días —Elena le sonrió preocupada, se quería ir, pero la tomo por sorpresa que el joven se hubiese quedado todos ese tiempo, realmente se sentía mal, el había sido muy atento y ella había sido descortés con el.

Cuando la doctora se fue Damon volvió a entrar, ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que ella corrió la vista avergonzada.

—Gracias por ser tan atento. —Dijo Elena mirando lo a la cara pero evitando su profunda miranda. Damon sonrió.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de dejarte así. —Ambos rieron por el comentario. —Toma. —Dijo dando le el celular. —Deberías llamar a tu novio, parecía preocupado, aunque nunca apareció, yo ya le avise a Jenna. —Elena asintió confundida por la familiaridad con la que Damon llamo a su tía, pero seguramente en esos tres días habían hablado. Tomo el teléfono dándole un leve gracias y marco el tan conocido numero de su novio.

—Elena. —Exclamo alegre cuando escucho la voz de su novia. —Estaba muy preocupado, estuve los tres días llamando al aeropuerto para cambiar la fecha de vuelta.

—Matt, no, quédate te esforzaste mucho por ese viaje, cualquier cosa te llamare. —Le dijo, pero deseando que se tomara el siguiente avión y estuviera con ella, aunque en ese momento no se sentía sola.

Después de unos minutos mas hablando y algunas cursiladas terminaron la llamada, la joven dejo el teléfono en la mesa de luz y lo miro a Damon que estaba sentado en una silla junto ella mirándola atentamente.

— ¿Y por que no esta tu novio aquí? —Pregunto sin dejar de mirarla.

—Por que esta de viaje por Europa. —Respondió triste.

— ¿Y? si fueras mi novia me tomaría el primer avión de vuelta. -Comento fastidiado, que tipo de novio era dejando la sola.

—Yo le dije que no volviera, el estaba llamando al aeropuerto intentando conseguir un lugar. —Intento defender lo inútilmente porque sabia que Damon tenia razón.

—Vamos Elena, no vuelve porque no quiere, si va hasta el aeropuerto puede tomarse cualquier avión que salga. —Elena lo miro, el tenia razón, pero no quería pensar en Matt así, el siempre había sido muy atento con ella. —Dejemos el tema así. —Sanjo al ver la cara de Elena, el sabía que ella sabia que el tenia razón. —Tengo una duda. —menciono y ella lo miro. —Cuando tome tu teléfono para avisarle a alguien busque a tus padres y no los tenias agendados y luego tu tía dijo que era tu tutora, ¿Paso algo con ellos? espero no te molesto. —Elena sonrió, al pensar en sus padres los extrañaba pero en su memoria los mantenía vivos, en sus mejores momentos vivos.

—Murieron en un accidente, su auto callo por el puente. —Damon bajo la cabeza preocupado. —Esta bien, no te preocupes.

—No tendría que haber preguntado soy un curioso. —Susurro con culpa no quería hacer que Elena se sintiera mal.

—Esta bien, de verdad... —Iba a continuar pero el sonido de que alguien llamaba a la puerta la corto. —Adelante. —Cuando la puerta se abrió una joven que Elena no conocía entro, era una rubia alta, de ojos celestes y rostro perfecto al igual que su cuerpo.

—Diooos, ¡Por fin te encuentro! —Dijo con cara de enojo hacia Damon, este sonreía mirándola con dulzura, Elena sintió un poco de celos, sin saber porque, era razonable que un hombre como el tuviera novia.

—Hola, ¿no? ¿Como estas, hermoso y sexy Damon? Maleducada. —La joven lo miro y le saco la lengua.

—Hola bomba sexual. No me vas a presentar. -Indico mirando a Elena. —Después yo soy la maleducada. —bromeo guiñando le un ojo a Elena.

—Así me gustas mas. Si este ser insoportable es Caroline Forbes mi asistente. —Dijo mirando a Elena quien trataba de no reír por la presentación.

—Y su mejor amiga y lo mejor que le paso en la vida. —Elena largo una carcajada, pero se detuvo en seco cuando le dolió todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Damon preocupado.

—Deja de preguntarme si estoy bien, creo que en una hora me preguntaste treinta veces. —Respondió bromeando, le encantaba que fuera tan atento con ella. Damon la miro con una sonrisa de lado. —Un gusto Caroline, soy Elena Gilbert.

—El gusto es mio Elena y Damon deja de molestarla. —Este se auto señalo con cara de yo no hice nada Elena trataba de aguantar la risa, no quería reírse porque sabia que luego le dolería todo. —Damon yo se que no te gusta trabajar, pero tu presencia es necesaria, a veces. —Damon la miro y le saco la lengua, Elena los miro y pensó que se veían como dos niños. —Pero como soy muy eficiente te trajee todo lo que tenes que firmar. —Explico sacando algunos papeles de su bolso.

—Por eso te quiero. —Dijo tomando los papeles y empezando a leerlos.

Tres días después a Elena le dieron el alta, durante esos días Damon iba temprano y se quedaba con ella hasta tarde, realmente se llevaban bien, hablaban de muchas cosas y bromeaban y se contaban cosas como si se conocieran de toda la vida. el estaba con ella durante toda la tarde solo se iba si recibía alguna llamada de trabajo, pero a los minutos volvía, en esos tres días Matt a diferencia de el la había llamado una vez y durante unos minutos, pero tenia que confesar, con vergüenza que no había pensado en el. Ahora que volvía a su casa tenia miedo de que Damon ya no la visitara, si no lo hacia esperaría un tiempo y le mandaría un mensaje, o no. Estaba empezando a disfrutar de la compañía de Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Elena se encontraba en su cama pensando en las ultimas semanas, era lo único que podía hacer, le habían recetado reposo total por tres semanas, la idea era que no esforzara la pierna para no correr riesgo de alguna secuela permanente, las tres semanas se cumplirían ese día. El sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos desde allí pudo escuchar esa voz que se había vuelto tan familiar para ella, después de unos segundos Damon estaba parado en la puerta de su cuarto mirándola con una sonrisa de lado, ese día estaba especialmente atractivo con su pantalón de jean oscuro, una remera gris y su típica campera de cuero, no sabía porque pero ese día lo veía distinto.

— Hola princesa, ¿Cómo estas? —Pregunto acercandoce a ella, cuando llego a su lado le dio un beso en la frente.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y vos? —Al sentir el beso cerro los ojos, sabía que estaba mal que le gustara, ella estaba con Matt y no podía hacerle eso, de repente se dio cuenta que Matt ya tendría que haber vuelto y que hace unos días no la llamaba, eso la preocupo.

—Muy bien, especialmente alegre. —Elena lo miro con diversión se le notaba que ese día estaba contento, por lo general él era bastante exaltado, pero ese día estaba por demás.

— ¿Y a que se debe tanta alegría? —Pregunto mirándolo, Damon se dio vuelta y empezó a sacar ropa del placar de Elena.

—Lo que sucede querida mía, es que hoy vas a estrenar tus muletas. —Dijo de espalda señalando las muletas que estaban apoyadas junto a la puerta del baño. —Genial. —exclamo dando se vuelta con unas prendas en la mano. —Y te vas a poner esto. —Elena rió.

—De acuerdo, igual no entiendo como esto te hace tan feliz. —Damon entre cerro los ojos y la miro serio.

—Dioos Elena. —Dijo frustrado. —Por que para mi es importante que puedas salir, sobre todo con migo. —Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que Elena corrió la cara con un notable sonrojo, Damon sonrió victorioso.

—Llama a Jenna me tengo que bañar, necesito que me ayude. —Damon rió, Elena lo decía con vergüenza se notaba que ella era muy independiente, pero eso no era lo único que lo hizo reír Jenna se había ido cuando el llego, le dijo que aprovecharía a hacer unos mandados. — ¿Y Damon que esperas? —Lo despabilo Elena, mientras él se imagino bañándola.

—Es que Jenna salio. —Elena lo miro serio. —Y si la esperamos se va hacer muy tarde, Caroline nos espera a las 9 Pm y son las 8 Pm. —Damon sonreía por su plan, iba a divertirse de lo lindo. —Si no te molesta yo te puedo ayudar. —Elena lo miraba indecisa. —No tiene nada de malo, tu novio no se va enterar, ademas te voy a ayudar a bañarte cosa que no puedes hacer, nada malo. —Hablo moviendo las manos restando le importancia, Elena lo miro y asintió le daba un poco de pudor, si bien no pensaba desnudar se completamente frente a el la vería en ropa interior Damon ya había empezado a disfrutar la situación.

—De acuerdo, primero tienes que traer la bolsa que me pongo en la pierna para que no se moje el yeso. —Indico Elena señalando el baño y después su pierna. Damon fue al baño y tomo la bolsa y una toalla, Elena se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desvestir se primero se saco la remera sin dificulta, pero luego cuando intento sacar se el short se le complico, Damon entro nuevamente a la pieza y la vio intentando sacarse el hermoso pantalón de su pijama. Se acerco a ella y puso una mano de cada lado del short y tiro para abajo, la miro a la cara y la vio totalmente roja, se veía tierna. La ayudo a sentar se evitando mirarle mucho el cuerpo, se imagino que se quedaría en ropa interior por lo cual la en volvió con la toalla que había tomado, Elena al instante se la acomodo para quedar bien tapada.

Damon le coloco la bolsa con cuidado y la ayudo a parar se, Elena camino hasta el baño apoyada en Damon, cuando quedaron junto a la bañera el la levanto suavemente y la metió en la bañera. Ella se saco la toalla, prendió la ducha y se sentó en una silla que le había puesto su tía para que pudiera hacerlo sola se baño lentamente cuando termino de bañar se llamo a Damon con vergüenza.

— ¿Ya esta? —Pregunto a trávez de las cortinas.

—Si pero primero necesito que me traigas algo. —La vergüenza se le notaba en la voz por lo que el joven sonrió esto era tan o mas divertido de lo que pensaba. —Necesito que me traigas un conjunto de ropa interior del primer cajón —Al terminar escucho como Damon se alejaba.

—Elena que lindos conjuntos. —Dijo riendo, Elena pensaba en abrir la ducha fría para que el calor que le produjo la vergüenza bajara un poco. Damon eligió uno que era negro con detalles en rojo y que el material mas predominante era encaje, se imagino a Elena con eso puesto, pero enseguida lo descarto ella era su única amiga, ella y Caroline, el la consideraba una hermosa mujer, pero la quería demasiado como para perderle ademas ella tenía novio. Se acerco de nuevo a la bañera y le alcanzo las prendas de a una sin mirar y escuchando como Elena amenazaba en meterle el yeso en el trasero si la miraba, cuando termino de secar se y vestir se la ayudo a salir, luego se vistió con un short negro y una remera de tiras lisa roja que le había elegido Damon, en el pie libre se puso una Convers negras que le dio su amigo, Elena rió toda la ropa estaba combinada, antes de tomar las muletas se puso una campera negra, camino con un poco de dificultad cuando llegaron a la escalera, Damon la alzo y bajo sin ninguna dificultad, Elena lo miro seria, no le gustaba sentir se así, tenia que convencerse que eran amigos. Luego de dejarla en el sillón subió por las muletas y se las volvió a entregar, después de eso juntos fueron hasta el auto, unos minutos después ya estaban en la puerta de Mistyc grill.

La noche fue muy divertida, hace mucho que Elena no salia, tendría que agradecerle a Damon, por esto y por acompañarla todo ese mes que estuvo en cama, Caroline se fue al rededor de las doce, porque al día siguiente tendría que viajar a buscar unos papeles a Virginia y tendría que levantar se temprano, antes de irse le recordó a Damon que mañana a la tarde tendría una reunión de trabajo y luego bromeo con que lo denunciaría por explotador, Damon se hacia cargo de una empresa junto a su hermano, esta había pertenecido a su padre y cuando este murió ellos se hicieron responsables de todo, por lo general Stefan, el Salvatore menor solía estar mucho mas en la empresa, se hacia cargo de los empleados y de esas cosas, Damon se hacia cargo de las negociaciones con otras empresas y con inversores.

En un momento Elena se quedo muda con lo que vio, primero pensó que había alucinado, pero después se dio cuenta que no, Matt su novio estaba allí había vuelto y no se había preocupado por ella, no le había importado como estaba, Elena lo llamo y el al oírla levanto la cabeza y la miro con preocupación, Damon en ese momento se encontraba pidiendo algo para tomar en la barra.

Matt se acerco y al llegar a su lado la abrazo y le dio un casto beso en los labios, Damon en ese instante se dio vuelta y los vio, realmente se sintió mal tenia que admitirlo, para su criterio ese chico no la merecía.

—Hola amor, ¿Como estas? —Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Ah ¿Te importa como estoy? — Respondió con una pregunta bastante enojada.

—Claro que me importa como estas. —Dijo agarrándola de la mano, en ese instante Damon llego a su lado con cara de pocos amigos. — ¿Necesitas algo? —Pregunto Matt de mala manera. Damon apoyo los brazos y le ofreció la mano, Elena lo miraba atenta.

—Damon Salvatore. —Se presento cuando Matt acepto su mano, apretando mas de lo necesario.

—Matt Donova, el novio de Elena. — Respondió la presentación, al decir lo ultimo sonrió victorioso, Damon le respondió la sonrisa con una sonrisa de lado.

—Lo se, me a contado muchas cosas de vos durante este ultimo mes. —Y sonrió mostrando le los dientes. Matt miro furioso a Elena, esta lo miro de la misma manera.

— ¿Quien es este Elena? —Pregunto a su novia con enojo.

—Ya se presento Matt. —Este la miro reprobatoriamente. —Damon, fue quien me choco, no recuerdas que hablaste con él. —Matt asintió y la miro esperando mas explicación de porque ese hombre estaba con ella. —Y el quiso esperar a que despertara para pedirme disculpas y nos hicimos amigos. —Al finalizar sintió una punzada en el pecho, le dolió decir eso y lo miro a Damon, este le sonrió pero también se sentía mal, aunque sabia que eso era lo que eran. —Matt, ¿Cuando volviste?

—Antes de ayer, pero eso no importa ahora. —Dijo mirando a Damon.

—Claro que importa, hace tres días que volviste y no te importo como estaba, ni siquiera me llamaste y después quieres hacer escenas de celos porque una persona se preocupo por mi. —Se detuvo un momento, Matt la miraba fijamente, aparentemente iba a hacer lo mismo de siempre enojar se hasta que le diera la razón, cosa que no iba a pasar. —Damon. —Este la miro. —Me llevas a mi casa. —El joven asintió mientras se levantaba, le alcanzo las muletas, la ayudo a levantarse y la condujo hasta el auto, Matt los siguió —Si se te pasa mañana llámame —Le dijo a Matt y entro al auto, Damon la llevo hasta su casa y la ayudo a entrar. —Gracias Damon, por todo. —Damon asintió y le beso la mejilla.

—Nos vemos Elena, cualquier cosa llámame. —Esta asintió saludándolo con la mano mientras este se acercaba a su auto.

Elena estuvo toda la noche sin dormir, pensando en la actitud de Matt y en la reacción de Damon, Matt por lo general era caprichoso pero jamas había sido desatento con ella, y su nuevo amigo no demostró reacción alguna frente a la situación por un lado la alivio porque la hizo pisar tierra y por otro la hizo sentir mal estaba sintiendo algo mas que una amistad por Damon

Pasaron cinco días sin saber nada de Damon, estaba preocupada, el no la había llamado ni visitado y ella no lo quería molestar, quizás estaba de viaje o con alguna de sus tantas mujeres, por que ella sabia que Damon era un mujeriego, en un mes lo había conocido mas que a su propio novio, que era otro tema, Matt la había visitado todos los días pero estaba distante. Esa mañana Caroline la había llamado para avisarle que iba a pasar un rato a saludarla, esa chica se había transformado en su amiga.

Cuando sonó le timbre bajo la escalera sin dificultad, ya había aprendido a usar las muletas, fue hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró con Caroline y una bolsa del super.

—Traje helado. —Dijo con una sonrisa, Elena sonrió Comieron el helado y charlaron toda la tarde, hablaron de todo menos de Damon hasta que Caroline no pudo mas y pregunto eso que le daba vuelta desde hace unos días — ¿Tu y Damon se pelearon o algo? - Elena la miro sorprendida.

—No, no se que paso, hace días que no me habla. —dijo y bajo la cabeza, eso la entristezia. — ¿Viajo o algo por el estilo?

—No solamente fue a Virginia, pero volvió en el día. Creo que esta celoso. —Elena se atraganto con su propia saliva. —Si todo es desde que conoció a tu novio. —Caroline lo decía como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y Elena no podía creer lo que escuchaba, eso ni se le pasaba por la cabeza.

—Car, eso no puede ser. —Afirmo nerviosa y sonrojada, Caroline comenzó a reír.

—Por dios Elena, ¿No te diste cuenta que Damon esta loco por vos? —Elena puso los ojos como plato. — ¡Y creo que tu por el! —Exclamo señalándola Elena bajo la cabeza sonrojada, eso fue como un si, pero lo quería escuchar de su propia boca. — ¿O me equivoco?

—Es que... —Iba a empezar e iba a confesar lo que estaba sintiendo por su amigo cuando sonó el timbre, escucho como Jeremy abría la puerta e invitaba pasar a Matt.

—Salvada por la campana. —Susurro Caroline. Matt llego a la cocina y las miro a las dos. —Hola. —Saludo Caroline amablemente

—Hola Matt, ella es Caroline, una amiga. —-Dijo señalándola, Car sonrió feliz por como la presento. —Car el es Matt, mi novio. —Car le sonrió y el a ella, pero de una manera bastante seca.

—Elena, ¿podemos hablar? —Pregunto cortante, la sonrisa de Elena se desvaneció, Caroline se paro y la miro a Elena.

—Bueno yo me voy, llámame —Le ordeno mientras tomaba sus cosas. —Yo lo elegiría a Damon. —Susurro al oído cuando paso a su lado, Elena la miro sonrió pero luego miro a Matt y la sonrisa volvió a irse. Cuando Jeremy le abrió a Caroline, Matt se acerco a Elena y la miro.

—Lo siento Elena. —Le dijo mirándola a los ojos con arrepentimiento. Elena lo miro preocupado. —Lo siento, te fui infiel. —Y Elena supo que todo se terminaba allí

* * *

Hola, ¿Que tal?

Espero que les guste lo que va de la historia y espero que sigan leyendo.

hasta el proximo capitulo. Emi :)


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3.

El mundo le dio mil vueltas, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, nunca lo habría esperado de Matt, realmente no lo podía cree y le dolía. Mas allá de todo lo que estaba pasando y su revuelto de sentimiento amaba a Matt y esta traición le rompió el corazón. Matt la miraba serio y con miedo, realmente estaba arrepentido, no quería perder la, pero sabía que todo sería distinto, se había quebrado lo mas importante que es la confianza.

—No espero que me perdones, pero espero que el día de mañana si nos cruzamos en la calle nos podamos saludar como dos personas civilizadas —Elena lo miro, quería llorar pero no frente a él, cuando lo escucho no se sorprendió, ella pensaba en lo mismo, no podía estar con una persona en la que no confiaba y a la que sentía día a día que la amaba cada vez menos, pero eso no lo hizo mas doloroso. —En el viaje había una chica se llama Rebeka, ahora vive aquí, se me insinuó y paso. Lo siento. -Ella lo miraba con un nudo en la garganta lo único que quería era que se fuer para llorar. —Prefería decirte lo antes de que te enteraras por alguien mas.

—Gracias Matt por decirme la verdad, yo también espero que en un futuro nos llevemos bien. —Al terminar de decir eso, sin despedir se y sin esperar que se vaya se fue a su cuarto, se tiro en su cama y comenzó a llorar.

Jeremy que estaba en el living jugando a los vídeos juegos escucho todo y cuando vio subir a su hermana se acerco a su ahora ex-cuñado y lo invito a retirar se. Subió la escalera y fue hasta la pieza de su hermana. Trato de consolarla pero esta seguía llorando, se levanto y llamo a Bonnie para que viniera a hablar con ella.

—Hola Jeremy. —Dijo Bonnie cuando llego.

—Hola Bonnie, gracias por venir, esta en su cuarto. —Le indico señalando hacia arriba.

—De nada. —Mencionó mientras subía la escalera.

Bonnie hablo con Elena, esta le contó todo lo pasado, desde Matt, la charla con Caroline, la situación con Damon y como se sentía respecto a él, después de estar al rededor de una hora hablando Bonnie se fue prometiendo le que volvería al día siguiente y así lo hizo, encontrando la de la misma manera en que la dejo, era raro ver así a Elena por lo general ella era fuerte y podía aguantar cualquier cosa. Y así estuvo por dos semanas, Caroline y Bonnie venían todos los días no querían dejarla sola las dos había hablando pero ella no quería escuchar, Jenna hablo con ella, pero tampoco le presto mucha atención.

—Esto es demasiado. —Dijo Caroline doblando a la derecha. Bonnie que iba a su lado la miro atenta.

—Car, mi casa es para el otro lado. —Le dijo confundida, ellas también se habían echo buenas amigas, después de lo de Elena y la ultima semana Caroline llevaba a Bonnie porque su auto se había roto. Por lo que conocía bien el camino.

—Lo se. —Y se quedaron cayadas cuando aparcaron en la puerta de la mansión Salvatore, Bonnie la miro expectante. —Es la única persona que la puede animar. —Bonnie asintió, habían hablado para no meter se, pero Elena no podía estar mas así y ambas sabían que la sola presencia de Damon la animaría solo que los dos eran muy idiotas para dar se cuenta que estaban enamorados. Caroline toco el timbre pero nadie salia.

— Quizás no este. —Dijo Bonnie mirando la.

—Esta. —Afirmo. —Hay dos opciones o esta con una chica o esta tirado totalmente ebrio. —Se cayo. —O ambas. —Bonnie la miro, Caroline comenzó a rodear la casa y su amiga la siguió.

— ¿Donde vamos? —Pregunto con curiosidad. Miraba atenta la casa, era una casa muy grande y lujosa, y tenía un enorme jardín que se mezclaba con el bosque. Cuando llegaron a la parte de atrás de la casa Caroline levanto una maceta y saco una llave con la que abrió la puerta de atrás Ambos entraron a la casa, parecía que Damon no estaba, pero Caroline subió la escalera y entro al cuarto de Damon sin avisar y allí estaba durmiendo a la mona, aparentemente ebrio, luego de tener sexo, se notaba porque la ropa estaba tirada por todos lado y ademas porque frente a ella había un corpiño rojo. Caroline fue hasta el baño y tomo un bazo y lo lleno de agua, Bonnie la miraba atenta. Se paro junto a Damon y le tiro el vaso de agua entero sobre su cara este se sentó bruscamente.

— ¿Que mierda quieres Caroline? —Pregunto Damon con enojo.

—Te doy 15 minutos para que te bañes y te cambie, porque si no vuelvo y te tiro un balde de agua o dos. —Damon la miro serio, se iba a parar, pero recordó que no estaba vestido Bonnie le tiro una toalla y este la miro con agradecimiento, se envolvió la toalla en la cintura y se dirigió al baño. Las dos jóvenes se fueron abajo a esperar a que Damon se cambiara 20 minutos después bajo con un jean claro, una camisa azul marino con los primeros botones desprendidos; algunos mechones mojadas caían sobre su rostro.

— ¿Ahora si me vas a decir que quieres? —Pregunto mirando a su amiga que lo miraba seria, se acerco a la barra del elegante salón y se sirvió un baso de bourbon. — ¿Quieren algo de tomar? —Dijo señalando la barra.

—No gracias. — Respondió Bonnie, que pensaba que ese chico parecía un alcohólico, no le caía mal, pero para ella era un tiro al aire.

— Serví me uno. —Le dijo Caroline señalando con la cabeza el bazo que tenía en la mano. —Y mueve tu lindo trasero aquí. —Damon sirvió otro baso de bourbon y se lo dio a su amiga y luego se sentó en el sillón individual a la derecha del grande en el que estaban sentadas las dos jóvenes que quedaban de espalda a la puerta de vidrio que daba al hall de entrada.

— ¿A que debo su hermosa presencia? —Pregunto tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Bonnie la miro a la joven que tenia a su lado asintiendo, esta imito el gesto y luego lo miro a Damon.

—Damon, ¿Por qué no le hablaste mas a Elena? —Pregunto sin tapujos. Damon que la miraba corrió la vista avergonzado, se había comportado como un niño, pero era lo que sentía que debía hacer, ella ahora tenía a su novio para que la cuidara y no soportaría verla en los brazos de otro, no la podía hacer elegir entre él y su novio de tres años, no era justo, para ninguno.

—Porque ella ya no me necesita. —Dijo sin mirarla.

—¿Por qué según vos no te necesita? —Pregunto con fastidio.

—Por que ahora tiene a su novio para eso. —Dijo mirándola —Sobro, me di cuenta cuando los vi juntos. —Caroline lo miro pensativa tratando de descifrar si su amigo era idiota o practicaba para ello.

—Elena esta mal. —Dijo Bonnie de la nada queriéndolo hacer reaccionar. Caroline la miro aprobatoria mente si no intervenía lo iba a golpear. —Te necesita. —Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Damon, Elena estaba mal y lo necesitaba, quería correr a su lado pero su orgullo no se lo permitió.

—¿Para que esta su querido Matt? —pregunto fingiendo desinterés. Caroline se paro y Bonnie la imito.

—Elena y Matt ya no son novios, Elena esta mal por eso, hace dos semanas que no sale de su cuarto y esta peor porque estas desaparecido. —Exclamo Caroline enojada. —Si la quieres aunque sea un poco, mínima mente llámala. —Indico mientras se acerco a la puerta para irse. —No se porque no admiten que se quieren. —Y se marcho; Bonnie lo miro atenta, Damon fingiendo desinterés se acerco a la barra y se sirvió mas bourbon. Bonnie negó con la cabeza y salio de la casa.

— ¿Crees que le importo aunque sea un poco? —Pregunto Bonnie, creía que esa era su ultima opción antes de decidir que se le pasara por si sola.

—Le importo demasiado, solo quiere fingir que no. —Dijo Caroline divertida, pensando en lo idiota que era su amigo.

Damon continuaba parado junto a la barra pensando en lo que le habían dicho Bonnie y la traidora de Caroline, lo ultimo le había quedado mas que todo, "porque no admiten que se quieren" en plural, dejo el bazo y camino hasta la salida tomo las llaves del auto, manejo rápidamente hasta la casa de Elena pensando en todo, estaba mal por su ahora ex y por él, eso sonaba bien. Cuando llego toco el timbre y le abrió Jeremy quien lo iba a saludar pero este le hizo seña con el dedo para que se callara. El joven de cabello castaño le sonrió cómplice y le señalo la escalare indicándole que subiera, cuando llego a la habitación la vio acostada de costado mirando del lado contrario del que estaba el, se veía tan pequeña en esa cama con la pierna rota estirado y el resto del cuerpo echo una bolita Damon sintió nervios, no la veía hace tres semanas y la había extraño horrores.

—Jeremy ¿Que quieres? —Pregunto cansada, Damon se sintió mal, porque la tristeza se notaba en la voz de la joven, se acerco a ella y se sentó en el espacio libre de la cama.

—No soy Jeremy. —Musito, Elena cerro los ojos, no sabia si estaba soñando o si realmente estaba allí cuando el le acaricio suavemente el brazo supo que era real. —Estoy aquí. —Afirmo sin dejar de acariciarla, eso era todo lo que tenia que escuchar se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo sin pedir permiso. —Estoy aquí. — Repitió acariciándole el pelo.

—Estas aquí —Susurro, se sentía en paz, lo necesitaba a su lado, se había sentido mal por pensar que el estaba enojado con ella, pero ahí estaba el, acariciando le el pelo suavemente, diciendo le en suaves susurro que todo estaba bien. Unas lagrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos, eran mezcla de tristeza y alegría.

—Elena. —La llamo ella levanto su cabeza lentamente y lo miro, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, y una oscura sombra debajo de estos indicaba que no había dormido mucho, tenía el pelo alborotado señal de que había estado acostada un largo rato, pero así y todo era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, pensó en cuantas mujeres había visto recién levantadas pero ninguna la igualaba. — ¿Qué paso hermosa? —pregunto con ternura.

—Es que me pelee con Matt porque me engaño y... —Damon puso cara de odio, como alguien podía hacerle eso a una persona como Elena. —Y estaba mal porque no me llamaste ni me visitaste mas. —Al terminar de decir eso bajo la cabeza.

—Lo siento. —Susurro levantando le la cabeza con la mano. —Fui un estúpido en dejarte sola, nunca mas va a pasar. Prometo que jamas te dejare sola otra vez — Prometió pensando en lo grande que era esa promesa y que la cumpliría, y por dentro se prometió cuidarla y hacer lo imposible porque todos los días sonriera.

—Por favor no me falles. — Rogó con lagrimas en los ojos, realmente quería que Damon estuviera el resto de su vida a su lado y que la cuidara, no quería volver a perder a nadie.

* * *

Hola, espero que les guste.

Amo a Matt, pero fue el que se me ocurrió para ese personaje. Quizás mas adelante lo volvamos a encontrar en la historia.

Besos. Emi :)


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

El tiempo volaba en Mystic Falls, el verano y el otoño pasaron rápidamente y el invierno estaba golpeando fuerte, la época de villancicos se acercaba trayendo con ella amor y paz, esa época en la que los amigos se unen mas que nunca y en la que el amor debía ser confesado o eso era lo que pensaba Damon, habían pasado mas de seis meses desde que Elena ya no estaba con su novio, desde ese tiempo ambos eran inseparables, un mes atrás le habían sacado el yeso a Elena y ahora que ya no tenía rastros del accidente se veía mas hermosa, era increíble no sabía como hacer, la amaba demasiado cada día mas y el echo de ser su amigo le estaba costando, si bien frente a ella se mostraba como un Don Juan por dentro lo único que quería era estar con ella. Ese día Damon pensaba decirle lo que sentía y esperar una respuesta de ella, tenía miedo de que lo rechazara y perder la El timbre sonó y sonrió, bajo las escaleras veloz y abrió la puerta detrás de esta había tres personas a las que hace mucho no veía.

— ¿No le vas a dar un beso a tu abuela? —Pregunto la Nana Salvatore, Damon se acerco a su abuela y la abrazo con fuerza. —Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño. -Damon rió amaba a su abuela mas que a nadie, la única con la que podría competir era con Elena, se moría por verlas juntas.

—Hola nana, te extrañaba. —Se alejo de su abuela y miro a sus acompañantes. —Hola hermano. —Saludo sonriente. Su hermano menor Stefan, era la única familia que le quedaba ademas de su nana, se acercaron y se dieron un abrazo. Si bien trabajaban juntos en la empresa de la familia no se veían mucho, cada uno hacia lo suyo y si se encontraban era por dos minutos o menos por temas de la empresa.

—Hola Damon, Feliz cumpleaños. —Dijo mientras lo soltaba, Stefan era el menor pero era un poco mas alto que Damon, en realidad no parecían hermanos, ni en lo físico, ni en sus maneras de ser, Stefan era castaño claro y de ojos verdes como su padres y Damon era igual a su madre, recordó a su madre y sintió nostalgia hace mucho que ella ya no estaba, cuando tuvo a Stefan enfermo gravemente y siete años después murió, al año siguiente su padre se suicidio, Damon envidio eso de su padre, poder amar tanto a alguien que fue capaz de seguirla a la muerte, durante toda su vida, pero eso estaba cambiando. Damon tenía 11 años y Stefan 8 cuando fueron a vivir con sus abuelos, su abuelo les enseño todo para ser los siguientes dueños de la empresa familiar, diez años después su abuelo murió y ahora ellos cuidaban a su abuela, quien los había cuidado casi toda su vida.

—Hola Damon, Feliz cumple. —Dijo con voz nasal su cuñada, mientras se le tiraba encima, había sido la mejor amiga y novia de su hermano desde chicos, la conocía muy bien, si bien la consideraba hermosa, sensual e inteligente no la veía como mujer, la quería como una hermana mas.

—Hola Lexi. —Respondió el saludo tan efusivo —Vamos pasen. —Los tres entraron a la casa, la abuela directamente se dirigió a los cómodos sillones de la sala, Stefan se fue a buscar algo para tomar y Lexi miraba la casa con ojo critico, Damon la miro atentan ella ya conocía la casa, habían estado muchas veces desde pequeños. — ¿Estas planeando un robo que miras tan atenta la casa? —Pregunto bromeando, Lexi se volteo y lo miro seria.

— ¿Se puede saber porque siendo 23 de diciembre la casa no esta decorada? —Pregunto con las manos en las caderas.

—Es verdad, ¿Damon donde esta el árbol y las guirnaldas? —Continuo la Nana mirando lo. —Stefan amor. —Dijo cuando lo veía entrar, tomo el baso de agua que le daba su nieto con mano temblorosa.

— ¿Qué pasa abuela? —Pregunto dando le un baso a su novia quien le regalo una sonrisa.

—Mientras tu hermano busca un árbol, saca los adornos y empieza a darle, junto a Lexi, un poco de color navideño a la casa. Por favor. —Termino con una sonrisa que sabía que convencería a sus nietos, si bien sabía que siempre le hacían caso. Stefan miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que la casa no estaba decorada, su abuela amaba esa fecha y su hermano la odiaba; pero sabía que Damon por complacer a su abuela decoraría y traería un árbol de navidad. Lexi lo miro emocionada, ella también amaba las fiestas, y él tenía un sentimiento parecido a su hermano, había sido muy triste para ellos que desde chicos sus padres no estuvieran para esas fechas, pero el por verla Feliz a su novia decoraba y cumplía todas las tradiciones.

Damon salió de la casa a buscar el árbol perfecto, se le había pasado que tenia que decorar, sabía que si las fiestas las pasaban en su casa tendría que hacerlo, pero para el era mas común pasarla en casa de su abuela o de su hermano o no festejarlas, o si, pero con una mujer que no conocía que en la mañana siguiente el único regalo que encontraba era una cama bacía.

Después de un rato encontró el árbol perfecto, era un pino mediano, de un verde brillante y el olor dulzón llegaba a la nariz de Damon con fuerza. Lo llevo a su casa y al llegar vio como las luces decoraban el frente de su casa, entro y su abuela se veía contenta acomodo el árbol y juntos empezaron a decorarlo, después de un rato terminaron, lo único que quedaba era la estrella de la punta.

—Stefan tu eres el mas pequeño, pone la estrella. —Dijo Damon riendo, recordando esa estúpida costumbre de que el menor era el que colocaba esa pieza tan importante. Stefan lo miro con fastidio pero tomo la estrella y la coloco. Damon tomo su teléfono que no había mirado en todo el lado y casi se cae cuando vio la hora, eran las 9.30 P.m le había prometido a Elena que la iría buscar a las 8 P.m, por lo cual tenia tres llamas perdidas de ella. Tomo las llaves del auto y empezó a salir de la casa.

— ¿Donde vas? -—Lo paro su hermano mirando lo con curiosidad.

—A buscar a Elena, me olvide. —Stefan lo miro extraño quien era esa Elena, seguro era otra de las tantas mujeres de su hermano. —Lexi, fíjate la carne por favor. —La joven asintió y se dirigió a la cocina mientras Damon subía a su auto.

Condujo rápidamente hasta la casa de los Gilbert, al llegar bajo del auto casi corriendo, cuando iba a golpear la puerta Elena apareció con cara de pocos amigos. Se veía hermosa tenia un chaleco largo, unas calzas y unas botas, cada prenda marcaba mas su hermoso cuerpo.

—Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi. —Dijo con tristeza, Damon la miro a los ojos se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

—Nunca Elena, nunca va a pasar eso. —Afirmo, era imposible que eso pasara, ella ocupaba sus pensamientos la mayor parte del día, como podía pensar eso.

Elena entro a buscar su bolso y su abrigo ya que hacia bastante frío y luego fueron a la casa de él, al llegar Elena quedo sorprendida al ver el espíritu navideño que comunicaba la casa Salvatore aquel día.

—Mi abuela me ordeno que decorara. —Dijo con fastidio, pero con una sonrisa, Elena recordó que le había contado su rechazo contra esas fiestas y el amor hacia su abuela, por eso entendía esa sonrisa y el fastidio en su voz. Al entrar vio a Caroline hablando con una chica, y luego no conocía a nadie mas, Damon la guió hasta donde estaban todos. —Elena ella es mi abuela, la Nana Salvatore. —le indico mientras se paraban frente a su abuela. Esta le sonrió a la joven que venia con su nieto.

—Mucho gusto señora Salvatore. —Saludo Elena educadamente. La mujer le sonrió y la tomo de la mano acercando la a ella.

—El gusto es mio, Y dime Nana o abuela por favor. —Le dio un beso por mejilla y la soltó, Elena le devolvió la sonrisa y miro a Damon. La mujer los miro atenta era muy notable lo que sentían. Damon la llevo hasta donde había dos jóvenes tomando algo.

—Feliz cumpleaños amigo. —Saludo el mas alto de cabello castaño claro dando le un abrazo.

—Gracias. -Respondió con una sonrisa. —Ellos son Alaric, un amigo y el es Stefan mi hermano. —Decía mientras los señalaba, ambos la saludaron educadamente.

—Profesor Satlzman hace mucho no lo veía. —Alaric sonrió recordaba a esa joven, pero no sabia de donde, ella había sido su alumna en el ultimo año de la escuela, era una de las mejores en historia y en escribir ensayos.

—Elena tanto tiempo,por favor aquí Alaric me haces sentir viejo ¿Y tu tía? —Pregunto con un sonrisa, Jenna Sommers siempre le había parecido una hermosa mujer.

—Muy bien. —Dijo riendo. Damon la miraba embelesado hasta que su hermano llamo su atención.

—Por favor Damon las babas. —Susurro, ambos se miraron. —Quieres una toalla. —Dijo riendo, Damon lo miro con fastidio. Sin responder se acerco a Elena y fueron hacia donde estaba Caroline con su cuñada.

—Ella es Lexi la novia de Stefan. —Dijo mirando a la joven rubia que estaba junto a su amiga. Elena la saludo y luego saludo a Caroline. De la nada Damon sintió que alguien saltaba sobre él.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —Grito en su oído Caroline. Damon rió con fuerza, su amiga estaba loca, Elena y Lexi miraban la escena divertidas, Lexi se dio vuelta y la miro a Elena, miraba a Damon con ternura, igual de como la miraba el a ella momentos antes.

—Elena. —La llamo y esta se dio vuelta. — ¿Tu y Damon son novios? —Elena la miro fijo buscando algún rastro de broma, pero la joven realmente creía eso.

—No, somos amigos. —Esa vez como muchas otras sintió una punzada en el pecho, siempre que decía eso sentía un gran dolor.

—Te juro que lo parecen, como se miran y eso. —dijo con una sonrisa. La conversación termino cuando la abuela llamo a todos a la mesa para comer, la cena fue divertida y se la paso muy bien, todos eran muy agradables y la habían tratado muy bien.

— ¿Como se conocieron? —Pregunto la abuela de los hermanos. Damon contó la historia y todos lo escucharon atentos, la anciana se había dado cuenta que su nieto amaba a esa mujer y que ella a su nieto, pero no se quiso entrometer ya se darían cuenta ellos solos, aunque sospechaba que ambos sabían lo que sentían. —Bueno niños me voy a dormir espero que la pasen muy bien. —Se despidió la mujer, pero Caroline se paro de repente y todos se la quedaron mirando.

—Un momento falta el pastel. —Exclamo mientras iba a la cocina, un minuto después regreso con una torta cubierta de chocolate y una vela encendida sobre esta, lo apoyo sobre la mesa y todos empezaron a cantar el feliz cumpleaños acompañado de aplausos, la canción termino Damon iba a pagar la vela, pero Elena lo detuvo.

—Pide un deseo. —Dijo mirando lo a los ojos y Damon deseo tenerla siempre a su lado y apago las velas.

Después de comer el pastel la abuela se fue a dormir y todos se fueron a Mystic Grill a tomar algo. Al legar estaba lleno de gente, era normal, ya que era viernes y un día antes de noche buena, por ende vacaciones de invierno.

Elena y Damon tomaban una cerveza cuando Caroline los miro y comenzó a reír, y señalo el techo sobre ellos había un muérdago, eso significaba una sola cosa tendrían que besarse.

Damon y Elena se miraron fijamente, el la tomo de los brazos con ambas manos y la acerco a el, tenía sus dudas, pero si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad quizás no podría volver a estar tan cerca de decirle lo que siente y besar la, o quizás se lo decía, y ella lo rechazaba y jamas podría besar la. Elena estaba nerviosa no sabia que hacer, pensaba en lo que podría hacer él o como reaccionaria depende a lo que ella hiciera, pensando sin saber en lo mismo que el, que quizás era su única oportunidad para besar lo.

—Es solo una tonta costumbre. —Dijo riendo. A la joven el mundo se le fue a los pies ella deseaba besar lo saber que se sentía. De la nada sintió las manos del muchacho sobre su rostro y segundos después su labios, el beso fue sencillo bastante casto, pero muy significativo ese beso decía todo lo que la voz no. No duro mucho cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos. —No sabes hace cuanto quería hacer esto Elena. —Esas palabras la tomaron de sorpresa, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, recordaba todas las veces que Caroline le decía que estaban enamorados, y todas esas veces que el estuvo con ella sin necesidad.

—Tu tampoco lo sabias. —Respondió y eso fue suficiente para que la volviera a besar. El segundo beso fue mas profundo y apasionado, pero seguía diciendo mucho.

—Hay algo que tienes saber Elena. —Y sin saber, se imagino lo peor, un esto nunca tendría que a ver pasado, no volverá a suceder, estoy casado o cosas así —Lo mejor que me paso en la vida fue chocarte. —Elena lo miro a los ojos. —Siempre me pareciste hermosa, pero con los días empece a sentir cosas cada vez mas grandes, en un principio me aleje por que vos tenias novio. —Hizo una pausa, Elena recordó muy bien esos días en los que Damon no le hablaba. —Luego regrese porque me necesitabas y te prometí que nunca te dejaría sola. Te amo Elena, con todo lo que soy y no lo puedo evitar. —Los ojos de Elena se abrieron como platos no podía creer eso, pero había demasiada verdad en esas palabras.

— ¿Por que lo tendrías que evitar? —Pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo, el sin soltarle frunció los hombros y hizo un gesto con la boca indicando que no sabia.

—Quizás porque solo me quieres como un amigo. —Dijo con un poco de tristeza.

—Alguna vez me lo preguntaste. —Indico con una sonrisa. —Damon, yo también te amo. Y no lo puedo evitar. —Agrego y ambos rieron de felicidad.

— ¿Por que lo tendrías que evita? —La imitó repitiendo la pregunta que ella le había echo.

—Quizás porque solo me querías como una amiga. —Respondió con las mismas palabras de él. —Ademas en el principio tenia novio. —Dijo poniendo la boca de costado, diciendo mas que sus palabras.

—Elena quiero mi vida a tu lado. —Dijo mirando la a los ojos tomando la por sorpresa.

* * *

Bueno eh aquí un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por los Reviews!

Besos. Emi :)


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

—Elena quiero mi vida a tu lado. —Dijo mirando la con sus profundos ojos celestes, era perfecto, era todo lo que ella quería. Se acerco a él y lo beso.

—Esas es mi respuesta. —Dijo cuando se separaron. —Por si no quedo claro es que yo también quiero mi vida a tu lado. —Damon le soltó el rostro y la abrazo. Era mejor de lo que imaginaba cuando el creaba ese momento en su mente llego a creer desde una negativa hasta un si, pero nunca de la manera en la que se estaba dando.

Los dos se quedaron callados mirando se con una sonrisa boba, no había mas que decir y si algo faltaba la forma en la que se miraba decía todo. Se tomaron de la mano y fueron donde estaban los otros. Alaric se encontraba en la barra tratando de convencer a la camarera que al terminar su turno tomara algo con él, Damon lo miro y sonrió su amigo no cambiaría nunca y pensó en que sus días de cazador de jovencitas se acabaron y no le molesto. A su lado estaban su hermano y su cuñada en su mundo y deseo que su relación sea como la de su hermano, que después de muchos años de conocer se y amar se sigan siendo el uno para el otro, que cada día que pasara fuera una aventura, que el amor y la pasión nunca se apagaran. Por ultimo estaba Caroline que miraba con diversión las situaciones de sus compañeros. Sobre todo la de Alaric con el que había apostado que no podría convencer a la chica de ir se con él. Cuando la joven rubia vio a sus amigos acercar se les sonrió al ver sus manos entre lasadas su sonrisa se amplio, los había visto besar se y hablar muy melosos, estaba feliz que al fin se dijeran lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

— ¿Ya son novios? —Pregunto cuando llegaron a su lado, señalando la cabeza sus manos unidas. Damon miro a Elena y esta movió los hombros en señal de que no sabia. La acerco a él tomando la de la cintura.

—Somos todo. —Respondió riendo mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Caroline comenzó a reír.

—Elena, ¿Qué le hiciste? Es todo un cursi. —Las dos rieron con ganas, Damon la miro con fastidio, pero después se unió a las risas. —Ya era hora. —Dijo y no toco mas el tema. Cuando Stefan y Lexi se dieron vuelta y los vieron abrazados rieron, ambos creían que eran novios, pero en la casa de los Salvatore habían dicho que no, pero todos en esa casa se habían dado cuenta que esos dos se amaban y terminarían juntos.

— ¿Ya terminaron? —Pregunto Caroline. —Empalagan. —Afirmo haciendo cara de asco. Todos rieron. Alaric se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa en la cara, la joven rubia sabia que había perdido 20 dolares. —No se como hacen ustedes para conseguir todo lo que quieren. —Dijo bufando.

—Mañana espero mi dinero querida Car. —Le indico Alaric.

La noche termino y todos empezaron a ir se, Caroline se fue sola ya que tenia su auto y dijo que al día siguiente iría a comer con ellos. Alaric se fue con la joven camarera con una sonrisa en la cara, Elena pensaba en la pobre chica, era blanco de muchas apuestas de ese estilo, era bella, pero era muy fácil y la mayoría de los jóvenes del pueblo se la habían llevado a su cama. Stefan y Lexi se fueron en auto hasta la casa de los Salvatore, se quedarían a pasar navidad allí después se irían a la casa de la familia de Lexi a pasar año nuevo. Y por ultimo Damon y Elena se fueron juntos.

—Elena mañana tengo que ir a comprar los regalos. —Dijo riendo, por la cara de sorpresa de Elena. — ¿Qué? ¡Me olvide! —Exclamo

—No dije nada. — Respondió de la misma manera. —Y me comunicas dicha información ¿Por qué? —Pregunto divertida, Damon entrecerró los ojos.

—Porque quiero que me acompañes. — Respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. —No se que regalarle a Caroline, ni a Lexi, ni a mi abuela.

—No sabes que regalarle a nadie, básicamente. —Damon asintió serio.

—Es una tarea difícil. —Dijo abriendo los ojos exageradamente. Elena comenzó a reír como loca.

—Tonto. De acuerdo, te espero a las 4 P.m —Informo cuando llegaban a la casa de esta. —A las 4 p.m no a las 8 p.m —Bromeo haciendo referencia a lo que había pasado en la noche.

—Juro que seré puntual. —Dijo poniendo su mano derecha en el corazón y levantando la izquierda.

—No tienes caso. —Musito negando. —Te espero. —Dijo abriendo la puerta del auto, pero Damon la detuvo.

— ¿No me vas a dar un beso? —Pregunto poniendo cara de cachorro mojado. Elena se acerco riendo y le dio un casto beso en los labios. — ¿A eso le llamas beso? —Se quejo haciendo puchero. Elena lo volvió a besar pero esa vez el beso fue profundo, la lengua de Damon delineo los labios de Elena pidiendo permiso para pasar, ella abrió la boca y una batalle se dio en sus bocas, el calor comenzó a subir dentro del auto, de la nada el morocho se detuvo. — Adiós Elena. —Dijo riendo un poco agitado. Esta lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados. — Créeme es mejor así —Dijo pesando en el calor que sentía y en lo que ya estaba reaccionado en sus pantalones.

—Eres un flojo. —Dijo abriendo la puerta riendo.

—Esas palabras te saldrán caras Gilbert. — Respondió. Se dieron un ultimo beso y se bajo. —Elena. —La llamo antes de que cerrara la puerta, esta lo miro. —Te amo. —Elena sonrió y se acerco a el nuevamente para besar lo.

—Yo también. — Respondió bajando se, Damon espero a que entrara y se fue. Al cerrar la puerta Elena quería gritar de la alegría, pero se contuvo por la hora, era feliz.

Al despertar Elena se encontró con su tía que la miraba expectante a los pies de su cama, debía admitir que se había asustado, era como la imagen de actividad paranormal cuando la loca se paraba al lado de la cama.

— ¿Se puede saber porque me miras con esa cara de loca psicópata —Pregunto Elena sentando se en la cama, Jenna comenzó a reír, realmente esa mujer estaba loca.

—Los vi. —Fue lo único que respondió, Elena la miro fijo a los ojos, quería esperar para contarle, pero ahora tendría que hacerlo.

—Desde ya hace mucho siento cosas por Damon. —Por no decir desde que abrió los ojos en el hospital y lo vio, pensó con una sonrisa boba. —Intento mantén se alejado porque yo estaba con Matt, pero yo lo necesitaba y el estuvo para mi, fuimos amigos para tenernos de algún modo, pero cuando anoche me dijo lo que sentía me sentí feliz. —Termino el relato y la miro Jenna la miraba preocupada.

—Mira Elena ese es el problema. —Elena frunció el ceño en señal de desentimiento. —Es que primero fueron amigos. —Al escuchar eso se daba cuenta a lo que quería llegar. Conocía a Damon muy bien, siendo amigos el hacia muchas cosas que esperaba no hiciera mas, él era un Don Juan nato, las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies y el no perdía oportunidad, eso siempre le dolía mucho, ahora que lo pensaba iba a ser difícil de confiar en él.

—Tienes razón —Dijo con tristeza.

—Elena, no estoy diciendo que su relación no va a durar. Siempre supe que ustedes se amaban, pero los hombres son así, manda su cabeza de abajo, no la de arriba. —Elena rió por la analogía de su tía, pero tenia razón, Matt había echo eso, pensó con su amigito no con su cabeza y terminaron separados. —Solo te quería decir eso, sabes de mi gran experiencia en corazones rotos, el mio. —Jenna había tenidos algunos novios desde que ella era chica, y con todos pasaba lo mismo ella se enamoraba y ellos no.

—Gracias Jenna, por tu consejo. —Dijo entre seria y riendo. Jenna negó con la cabeza y salio de la habitación. Elena se levanto, se dio un baño y se cambio, tenia un jean oscuro y una remera con mangas cortas y un suéter negro y en los pies un par de botas caña alta negras. Miro por la ventana y vio que era un día bastante gris quizás lloviera, tomo su cartera y su campera y bajo las escaleras. Faltaba para que Damon la fuera a buscar pero de esa manera no tendría que volver a subir.

Estaba comiendo un rico plato de fideos con salsa de tomates junto a su hermano y su tía mientras tenían una charla de como le estaba yendo en la escuela a Jeremy, en realidad eran retos de su tía y de ella, que a medida que su tía le contaba la situación ella le iba retando y su hermano lo único que hacia era bajar la cabeza, sabia que tenían razón tenia que terminar la escuela, pero eso no le importaba, el timbre sonó y Elena se levanto cuando llegaba a la puerta escucho como su tía le decía a Jeremy que había sido salvado por la campana, a veces su tía parecía mas joven que ellos. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sorpresa de un metro ochenta y dos, ojos celeste y cabello negro.

—Hola. —Saludo con una sonrisa de lado que hizo que Elena se derritiera.

—Hola. —Respondió sonriendo. —Decir que no te amenace para que fueras puntual. —Dijo riendo, al instante Damon la acompaño. —Pasa —Ordeno corriendo se de la puerta para que el entrara. Cuando paso a su lado se acerco a ella y la beso.

—Buen día, te extrañaba. —Musito mirando la a los ojos, los mismo que le había quitado el sueño tantas veces. Elena rió, un poco avergonzada, todavía no se acostumbraba a la situación de que él le dijera esas cosas.

— ¿Comiste? —le pregunto cuando se acercaban a la cocina. Damon asintió, al entrar a la cocina Jenna los miro divertido, el joven supuso que era o porque los había visto o porque Elena le había contado. Cuando terminaron de comer Elena le pidió en un susurro que la acompañara a su pieza porque le quería mostrar algo. -Toma. -Le dijo estirando su mano. —Feliz cumpleaños. Ayer olvide darte lo. —Damon tomo lo que la chica le daba y sonrió.

—No era necesario. —Dijo mirando el regalo de la joven, uno era una camisa blanca con finas lineas azules, pero eso no era todo, ademas de eso le regalo una pulsera que él había visto muchas veces y siempre le había gustado, una que Elena siempre llevaba con ella, era de barios colores tejida al macrame, se la había regalado su madre en una feria cuando era chica. —No puedo aceptarla. —Susurro mirando la pulsera, mientras se la entregaba. Elena la tomo y se la puso en la muñeca

—Te la doy porque quiero que la tengas. —Dijo acercando su boca a la mano que tenia sujetada y lo beso.

Después de una cesión de besos partieron al centro comercial, Damon pensaba en que podía comprarle a cada uno mientras Elena le decía que debían llegar temprano para preparar la cena.

—Damon, ¿Me estas escuchando? —Pregunto fastidiada. Damon la miro de reojo riendo, la haría enojar se porque se veía linda enojada, se le ponen los cachetes colorados y se mordía sus hermosos labios. No respondió y Elena hizo lo que el sabia que iba a hacer se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a morder su labio inferior. Damon no lo pudo evitar y empezó a reír.

—Si te estaba escuchando. —Afirmo sin dejar de mirar al frente. —Estaba concentrado pensando en que regalarle a cada uno. —Elena asintió. Iban en silencio escuchando música de la radio cuando llegaron al centro comercial en Virginia, en auto el viaje duraba alrededor de una hora

— ¿Me acompañas? Jenna me encargo algo. —Dijo señalando el local de Victoria Secret`s

—Solo si te compras algo sexy para mi. —Respondió encaminando se al local, Elena rió un poco avergonzada, no se imaginaba poner se uno de los conjuntos sexys. Entraron al negocio y una joven se acerco a Elena, miro a su lado y Damon había desaparecido.

— ¿En que te puedo ayudar? —Pregunto educadamente la joven de un metro y medio aproximadamente, cabello rojo, ojos verdes y muchas pecas, parecía una joven agradable. Elena le pidió lo que necesitaba cuando estaba por pagar Damon apareció con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

— ¿Disculpe señorita tiene el articulo 2037 del talle de la hermosa señorita? —Pregunto a la chica que había atendido a Elena, mientras señalaba a esta. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad y miedo, no se imaginaba lo que Damon quería comprar. La chica se dio vuelta y miro a Damon, la cara de este cambio, la recordaba, Nicol, esa chica era una loca, había estado con ella una vez y ya creía que eran novios.

—Damon, amor, apareciste. —Exclamo mientras salia del mostrador y le daba un abrazo, Elena lo miro enojada, sabia que pasarían cosas así. Damon trato de sacarla y cuando lo logro la joven lo miro con mala cara. —Ya vamos a hablar nosotros. —Dijo haciendo puchero.

—Nicol, no tenemos nada de que hablar. —Expectó Elena se dio vuelta como para ir se. —Espera Elena. —Exclamo. Esta se dio vuelta y lo miro fijamente. —Terminemos de comprar no hace falta que la loca nos atienda. —Elena esbozo una leve sonrisa. Terminaron de comprar bajo la expectante mirada de Nicol. Elena compro el regalo de su tía y Damon le compro algo a ella, pero no le dejo ver que.

Continuaron comprando los regalos de navidad ente bromas, besos y abrazos, Damon le compro un prendedor de oro y plata a su abuela en forma de mariposa, su hermano le compro un reloj muy elegante, a su cuñada un par de zapatos que Elena eligió, a Caroline le compro unos anteojos de sol que le había dicho que se quería comprar y a Alaric toda la disco grafía de su banda preferida The Roling Stones. Elena le compro a su tía un conjunto de ropa interior y un pijama, a Jeremy todo un set de dibujo profesional ya que su hermano amaba dibujar, a Caroline y a Bonnie les compro a cada una un collar el de la primera tenia un C y el de la segunda una bruja y a Damon aunque el quiso negar se le compro una campera de los Yankees, porque recordaba que una vez este le había dicho que amaba a ese equipo.

El viaje de vuelta se hizo corto, cuando llegaron comenzaron a preparar la cena en la que estarían las dos familias, cuando se hizo la hora Elena se fue a cambiar a su casa, una hora después volvió con un hermoso vestido rojo a mitad de muslo y unos zapatos negros. Damon la miro embobado hasta que ella le paso la mano por delante de su cara, este la miro y vio que lo miraba divertida.

—Ya se que soy sexy. —Afirmo riendo. Este respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

Se acercaron y se besaron con ternura, la abuela Salvatore miraba la situación feliz, estaba segura que esos dos terminarían juntos tarde o temprano, también los miraba alegre por el echo de que siempre que deseo que su nieto encontrara una buena chica, se enamorara y formaran una familia, ya estaba cansada de que siempre anduviera con mujeres bacías sin cerebro y sin amor, ademas, le daba rabia que sus nietos pensaran que ella no entendía nada, cuando ellos fueron ella fue y volvió cien veces. Sin hacer ruido continuo caminando, no quería interrumpirlos.

Cuando todos llegaron se sentaron en la mesa mientras que Elena con ayuda de Lexi sirvieron la comida, al terminar cada una se sentó junto a su pareja. Luego de comer tranquilamente entre charlas, risas y bromas todos fueron a la sala a tomar algo, la abuela miraba divertida la situación; su nieto menor, Stefan estaba abrazado a su novia Lexi en un sillón de un cuerpo ambos sonreían felices, Damon y Elena estaba de la misma manera en otro sillón en la barra Alaric el mejor amigo de su nieto mayor charlaba amenamente con Jenna la tía de Elena, esos terminarían juntos, al igual que Jeremy el hermano de Elena y Bonnie la mejor amiga de esta quienes charlaban junto al fuego. La mujer se güiro para mirar a Caroline quien no tenia pareja, era una buena chica, pero no sabia porque desde que la conocía y ella eran bastantes años nunca una relación le duraba mas de seis meses.

—Parece que somos las únicas sin pareja. —Dijo la mujer mirando a la muchacha de cabello rubio, esta que miraba embobada el fuego de la chimenea la miro sonriendo para luego mirar a su alrededor, a medida que iba pasando su vista por el cuarto se dio cuenta que la mujer tenia razón, pensó en que las cuatro parejas eran perfectas. —Tu también tendrías que buscarte un novio. —Le dijo la mujer guiñando le el ojo. Caroline rió con fuerza, pero sabia que la mujer tenia razón, si bien sola estaba bien, le daba una sensación rara pensar que podría quedar se sola y cuando fuera mayor no tendría con quien compartir su vida, ademas ella siempre había deseado tener hijos. Pero ella tenia una boba idea del amor, ella creía en las historias de amor, creía en que algún día conocería su príncipe azul y pensaba que era imposible no creer en ellos viendo a sus amigos, por ejemplo la historia de Stefan y Lexi, eran amigos desde muy chicos, casi hermanos, hasta que un día se dieron cuenta que se amaban, muy historia de película o Damon y Elena, se conocen en un accidente, se hacen amigos y se enamoran, estaba rodeada de historias así de las que parecen que van a terminar con un felices por siempre, y ella quería eso y creía en que algún día le pasaría.

Cuando el reloj dio las doce todos se saludaron deseando se una feliz navidad, cuando terminaron abrieron los regalos, cuando terminaron Alaric anuncio alegre que afuera estaba nevando, por lo que todos muy alegres y abrigados salieron afuera, era una blanca navidad pensó Elena con una sonrisa

La guerra fue iniciada por Damon cuando le tiro una bola de nieve a Stefan que estaba a espaldas de él.

—Estas muerto. —Exclamo mientras toma nieva y hacia una bola, Damon se tomaba el estomago mientras reía a carcajadas cuando la bola se dirigió hacia a él, pero logro esquivarla tirando se al piso como si se tratara de una bola, pero no se dio cuenta que detrás de él estaba Elena y que el ataque que iba dirigido a él impacto en ella.

—Damon, se supone que me tenes que proteger. —Grito con los ojos entre cerrados, la primera bola de nieve fue para su novio, la cual le dio en la cara; la segunda fue para Stefan que seguía riendo, pero se detuvo cuando la bola lo alcanzo. Siguieron así durante un largo rato, luego se unió Jeremy, Bonnie y Caroline y casi al final Jenna y Alaric.

Como no paraba de nevar, Camila, la abuela Salvatore recomendó que se que se quedaran todos a dormir esa noche, Damon preparo los cuartos y les indico en cuales podrían dormir. Caroline y Bonnie se eligieron un cuarto con una cama doble enorme, si bien el mayor de los Salvatore les había preparado un cuarto a cada uno las jóvenes insistieron en dormir juntas, la casa era muy grande y les daba un poco de miedo, en realidad la que tenia miedo era Bonnie, ya que Caroline conocía la casa, se había quedado muchas veces, es mas el cuarto en el que se quedarían era el que siempre usaba, por lo que tenia algunas cosas en él, como un cepillo de dientes y alguna que otra cosa para dormir.

Jeremy se eligió el cuarto de al lado del que dormirían las jóvenes era un cuarto muy grande y al estar casi vacío parecía aun mas grande, lo único que tenia era una cama doble en el medio y un ropero como todos los cuartos de huéspedes de la casa. El que estaba justo enfrente de este fue el que eligió Alaric que al igual que Caroline ya tenia su propio cuarto en la casa, aunque debía confesar con vergüenza que siempre que Damon no estuviera con alguna chica se iba a dormir con él, la casa era grande y silenciosa, y podría decir hasta un poco tenebrosa. Cuando entro al cuarto sonreía al recordar cuantas veces su amigo se burlaba de él cuando se pasaba a mitad de la noche, diciendo le que parecía un niño o un mariquitas, depende el día y el humor del mismo. Aunque en realidad no dormían por lo general se quedaban mirando televisión o hablando.

Elena le dijo a su tía que podía dormir en su cuarto con ella si gustaba, esta acepto sabiendo que en algún momento de la noche terminaría durmiendo sola. Sabia que cuando todos se durmieran Elena se iría con Damon. No se acostaba con él directamente por respeto a la familia. Elena también tenia su cuarto, aunque no lo usaba, porque cada vez que se quedaba se iba a dormir con su amigo, ahora novio. En su casa siempre lo hacia, a media noche se pasaba a la cama de su hermano menor, esto lo hacia desde que sus padres murieron porque las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir y luego se le hizo costumbre. Recordaba cuando se quedo a dormir por primera vez con Damon.

* * *

Los dos amigos volvían del grill y como ninguno tenia sueño por la larga siesta que habían dormido esa tarde decidieron ir a seguir tomando y charlando en la casa del joven. Después de mucho hablar de cosas triviales se dieron cuenta que era muy tarde.

—Damon llama me un taxi. —Dijo la joven como pudo. El alcohol había empezado a hacer efecto. Damon la miro con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Ni loco, te dejo que te vayas a estas horas. — Respondió de la misma manera, aunque a él también el alcohol le empezó a hacer efecto, estaba mejor que Elena, el estaba mas acostumbrado a beber.

—Entonces me llevas. —Ordeno, mirándolo Pero este no le respondió se levanto de la silla y comenzó a subir la escalera. — ¿Donde vas? —Pregunto confundida.

—A prepararte un cuarto y luego a dormir. —Dijo terminando de subir las escaleras. Elena lo miro sin responder, este se dio vuelta casi al final de la escalera. -Apenas puedo subir la escalera y quieres que maneje? —Pregunto señalando sus pies, mientras se apoyaba en el barandal de la escalera. —Soy muy joven y hermoso para morir y no quiero cargar con tu muerte. —Dijo serio, pero al ver la cara de Elena empezó a reír Luego de eso termino de subir la escalera y fue a prepararle un cuarto el que estaba junto al de él. Elena resignada se paro y lo siguió. Damon tenía razón pero no quería quedar se porque sabía que en algún momento de la noche se despertaría.

Cada uno se acostó en su respectiva cama, pero Elena como sospecho no se podía dormir, después de pensarlos varias veces se levanto y camino lentamente hasta el cuarto de su amigo y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta, el cuarto estaba iluminado por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, Damon dormida plácidamente enroscado en la blanca sabana, Elena sonrió parecía una ilusión, estaba tan hermoso, tan pacifico Se acerco a la cama y se a costo junto a él, este abrió un ojo y la miro.

— ¿Tanto me extrañabas? —Pregunto bromeando. Elena se enderezo y lo miro.

—Es que no me podía dormir, en casa siempre me voy a dormir con Jeremy, pero si te molesta... —Damon la callo levantando la mano.

—Ven niñita. —Dijo acomodando se para que ella estuviera mas cómoda, paso un brazo por debajo de el y la acerco a él. —Duerme. —Ordeno y ella se acomodo en su pecho. Ambos se durmieron pensando en lo bien que se sentían en los brazos del otro. Desde esa vez cada noche que Elena se quedaba en la casa de los Salvatore hacían lo mismo, es mas Damon dejaba un lado de la cama libre para ella.

* * *

La casa estaba sumida en silencio cuando Elena se despertó se levanto y vio que su tía no estaba, quizás había ido al baño, pero la luz de este estaba apagada, pensó las opciones y dedujo que había terminado en el cuarto de su profesor de historia y rió Esos dos siempre habían tenido química Se levanto y tratando de no hacer ruido camino hasta el cuarto de su ahora novio, pensando que seria la primera vez que dormían juntos con ese titulo. Cuando entro al cuarto vio que Damon dormía de un solo lado de la cama, y sonrió Se a costo junto a él y lo abrazo con cuidado para no despertarlo.

— Pensé que hoy no vendrías. —Susurro abrazando la con fuerza.

—Es que me desperté y estaba sola. —Damon rió en respuesta imaginando donde estaría Jenna.

— ¿Qué si tu tía estaba contigo no ibas a venir? —Pregunto haciendo un puchero, Elena pensó en lo tierno que se veía.

—mmm, no se quizás. —Respondió y este la miro con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Esto a medita un castigo. —Dijo con picarda Suavemente la tomo del rostro y comenzó a besar la, la intensidad del beso fue aumentando. Elena lo empujo lentamente para recostarlo completamente en el colchón y luego se subió a horcajadas sobre él. —Yo te tenía que castigar, no vos a mi. —Susurro en el oído de la joven.

— Créeme que esto no se parece nada a un castigo. — Respondió de la misma manera con voz seductora, Damon largo el aire de sus pulmones en respuesta. La joven comenzó a besar lo con pasión, primero en la boca, después paso por sus mejillas, para luego pasar por su quijada, amaba la mandíbula de Damon era perfecta parecía como si habría sido tallada a mano, continuo bajando hasta su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho desnudo, mientras acariciaba sus abdominales. Damon suspiro pesadamente mientras acariciaba lentamente las largas piernas de Elena, cuando no pudo mas largo un profundo y pesando suspiro mientras la tomaba del trasero y la hacia caer en la cama para luego posar se sobre ella. La miro a los ojos con devoción y sonrió, para luego imitar a la joven, le beso los labio y todo el rostro, luego empezó a bajar hasta que llego a la moleta remera, la hizo sentar se y se la quito, cuando quedo desnuda de la cintura para arriba la miro a los ojos.

—Eres perfecta. —Le susurro antes de atacar uno de sus redondo pechos con su boca, mientras con una mano la son tenia por la cintura y con la otra tocaba su otro pecho. Elena arcaba su espalda de placer, lo empujo un poco y este la miro. Los ojos de la joven destilaban pasión y amor.

Damon la recostó suavemente y le saco el pantalón deslizando lo lentamente por las piernas de la joven, cuando tomo el borde de su braga la miro como pidiendo permiso.

—Ya has lo. —Indico. Damon en respuesta sonrió jugaría un poco con ella, se veía demasiado hermosa de esa manera. Con los labios hinchados, los pelos revueltos, la respiración agitada y mirando lo de esa manera.

Tomo el borde con ambas manos y lo arranco de un solo tirón. Elena lo miro reprobatoria mente y este sonrió.

—No era necesario, era mi... —Y la frase quedo suspendida por un gemido que salio inevitablemente de su boca cuando Damon comenzó a jugar con su lengua en la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo. Estuvo así por un largo rato hasta que Elena lo tomo de los pelos con fuerza y lo levanto hasta llegar a su altura. — ¡ya! —Exclamo agitada por el placer que le proporcionaba Damon. Este sonrió mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de Elena temblando la miro a los ojos y vio que ella también lo hacia, era como si para los dos fuera la primera vez y mientras le decía cuanto la amaba entro en ella.

En cada envestida Elena trataba de ahogar un gemido, pero cuando estaban por llegar al climax, se le hizo inevitable casi gritar el nombre de su amado. Cuando ambos llegaron, Damon se acomodo sobre el pecho de Elena con una enorme sonrisa.

—Te amo. —Le dijo y luego la beso.

—Yo mas. — Respondió con dulzura. Elena lo hizo correr se para ir al baño, cuando camino por su cuarto en todo sus esplendor se le hizo inevitable sonreír parecía un sueño. Nunca se cansaría de hacer el amor con ella y sonrió aun mas cuando se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que realmente hacia el amor, había tenido sexo miles de veces pero nunca de esa manera. Elena volvió a su lado y se acomodo a su lado. Damon los tapo a los dos y lentamente se quedaron dormidos deseando que esto se repitiera de por vida.

* * *

Hola que tal? Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo.

Dejen Reviews porfa

Emi :)


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Al día siguiente cuando despertó Elena se encontró que estaba sola en la cama y eso la entristeció Cuando se enderezo vio que había algo en la almohada de Damon.

"Lamento no poder despertar te pero te veías tan hermosa durmiendo que no pude, tuve que ir de emergencia a la empresa, volveré lo antes posible. Juro recompensarte. No me extrañes demasiado. TE AMO. Damon

Pd. Hay algo para ti debajo de la almohada y sobre la cajonera. Son tus regalos de navidad.

Pd2. ¿Te dije que te amo?

Pd3. Creo que si pero te lo dijo otra vez. ¡Te amo!

Pd4. Chau, ultima Pd.

Elena rió por la nota que le había dejado, el siempre era tan ocurrente. Dejo la nota y levanto la almohada con curiosidad debajo de esta había una pequeña caja, la levanto y la abrió con curiosidad dentro de esta había un hermoso collar, era una delicada cadena con un dije que para la joven parecía una rosa. Como pudo se lo puso y se miro al espejo le gustaba como le quedaba. Bajo la vista y se encontró que sobre la cajonera había otro paquete. La bolsa era de victoria secret´s y recordó que el día anterior Damon había elegido algo para ella, sonrió pensando en lo que podría a verle regalado. Al abrir la bolsa se encontró con un hermoso conjunto verde ingles con encaje, ademas del corpiño y la pequeña braga, el conjunto tenia un porta ligas y obviamente unas medias de liga, y para completarlo tenia un casi trasparente camisón que apenas le tapaba el trasero. Al final de la bolsa había un mensaje. "Espero que te guste. Porque a mi si y me va a gustar mas verte lo puesto y mas aun sacarte lo."

—Este hombre es un degenerado. —Dijo mientras se vestía Pensó en dar se una ducha pero lo mejor era dar se la en su cuarto.

Luego de ir a su cuarto y comprobar que seguía vacío se baño y cambio, para bajar a desayunar. Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras eran las nueve y media de la mañana por lo que supuso que era la única que estaba despierta, por lo cual se sorprendió al encontrar se con Camila sentada en la barra de la cocina.

—Bueno días. —Saludo mientras entraba a la cocina, la mujer se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

—Buenos días —Respondió. —En la maquina hay café. —Indico señalando la mesada. Elena se acerco a la misma y luego de tomar una taza se sirvió para luego acercarse a la barra. —¿Dormiste bien? —Pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa de lado, eso le dio gracia, era un gesto muy típico de Damon.

—Mas que bien. — Respondió con una sonrisa boba, recordando la noche anterior. La mujer la miro sonriente, se le notaba a un millón de kilómetro lo bien que le hacia el amor a esa chica. Al mirarla con atención reconoció el collar que Elena llevaba puesto.

—Que hermoso collar. —Susurro Camila. Elena lo toco suavemente con la mano mientras sonreía — ¿De donde lo sacaste? —Sabia que Damon se lo había dado pero quería saber si le había dicho de quien era.

—Damon me lo regalo. No se cuando lo compro. — Respondió la muchacha. Entrando en duda de cuando lo había comprado.

—Oh no. —Dijo la mujer, Elena la miro fijamente. —Ese collar no lo compro mi nieto. —Indico la mujer, la joven la miro con curiosidad, de donde lo había sacado entonces. — ¿Prestaste atención alguna vez el anillo que tiene Lexi? —Pregunto, Elena lo pensó por un momento para luego asistir. —Ese anillo era de la madre de Stefan y Damon. —Elena asintió pensando que tenia que ver eso con el collar. —Antes de morir Anna le dio a Stefan ese anillo y a Damon le dio un collar, el anillo fue el que le regalo Guisepe, mi hijo cuando se comprometieron y el collar se lo dio como regalo de bodas, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en cuerpo y alma. —Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, Elena miro el collar pensando si ese seria el collar del que hablaba la mujer. —Si linda, ese es el collar del que te hablo. Se ve que te ama mucho. —Menciono la mujer mirando la fijamente. —Anna cuando les dio las cosas les hizo prometer que solo se lo darían a la mujer que realmente amaran en la misma situación en la que mi hijo se las dio a ella. Obviamente en un principio no entendieron de que hablaba su madre. —Al terminar de decir eso la mujer largo una sonora carcajada, Elena al comprender lo que pasaba se puso roja. Si Stefan le dio a Lexi el anillo cuando se comprometieron, Damon se lo tenia que dar después de la primera vez que estuvieran juntos. —Damon se apuro un poco, mi hijo y Anna estaban casados, pero la situación es la misma. —Dijo sin poder dejar de reír Elena se ponía cada vez mas colorada. —No te preocupes de todas maneras ya lo sabia.

— ¿Que? —Pregunto Elena con los ojos muy abiertos. Quizás había echo mucho ruido, pero eso significaba que todos los habían escuchado, ya que si la mujer los había oído que dormía en la planta baja los de mas también.

—Es que cuando fui a despertar a los chicos vi que estabas en la cama de Damon y se notaba que te faltaban algunas prendas por no decir todas. —Elena pensaba que se le iba a prender fuego la cara. —Tranquila, no fuiste la única que se cambio de cama. —Elena la miro con los ojos entre cerrados. ¿Cómo hizo para dar se cuenta de todo?

—Se que mi tía se fue con Alaric. —Aclaro, la mujer asintió con una sonrisa, pero su cara decía que había mas.

—Si, pero no fueron los únicos. —Elena la miro confusa. —Yo no te puedo decir. —Y con eso dio por finalizado el tema.

Mas avanzada la mañana fuero bajando uno a uno a desayunar fueron Lexi que también había amanecido sola, y luego Caroline que también estaba sola al despertar quiso subir a buscar a Bonnie, pero no la dejo. Sabia que estaba con su hermano.

Cuando bajaron lo primero que hizo su amiga fue pedirle un segundo para hablar.

—Se que te diste cuenta. —Dijo, Elena en respuesta se cruzo de brazos. —Es que hace unas semanas nos estamos viendo y creo que me enamore de él. —La miro fijamente sin saber que responder realmente le había molestado.

—Lo lastimas y te mato. —Fue la respuesta. Bonnie sonrió —Y si te lastima lo mato. —Completo. Su amiga se tiro a sus brazos y ella la abrazo con fuerza.

—Gracias. —Dijo muy feliz. Cuando se separaron Alaric y su tía bajaban la escalera sonriendo.

— ¡Oh dios! ¿Qué es el día de las confecciones hoy? —Pregunto con fastidio. Bonnie no pudo evitar reír a carcajada. — ¿Alguien me puede explicar esto? —Pregunto mirando a su ti.

—Es lo que vez. —Elena entrecerró los ojos y luego empezó a reír como loca, parecía que ella era la adulta responsable de la otra y no su tía.

La tarde paso rápida todos se fuero al rededor de las cinco de la tarde, las únicas que quedaron eran Camila, Lexi y Elena. Unas horas después los hermanos volvieron con caras de cansado.

— ¿Como esta todo? —Pregunto La nana. Damon se acerco y le dio un abrazo y luego se dirigios hacia Elena, Stefan hizo lo mismo saludo a su abuela y luego a su novia.

—Perfecto. — Respondió Stefan.

—Ajam. —Acompaño Damon. —Unos chinos que querían vender las acciones del padres que se murió hace dos días. —Explico.

—Estaban desesperados. Y eran Uruguayos. —Elena lo miro a Damon, tratando de comprender porque les dijo chinos a los uruguayos.

—Es lo mismo. —Dijo en su defensa.

—China esta en una punta y Uruguay en otra. —Dijo Lexi

—No si son República oriental del Uruguay los orientales son los chinos y esos. —Elena lo miro como si fuera especial mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

— ¿Como es posible que trabajes con inversionistas de otros países todo el tiempo y no tengas idea de geografía? —Pregunto la joven mirándolo sin entender, la única respuesta de este fue levantar los hombros en señal de que no tenia idea.

—Yo solo vendo y compro acciones. —Dijo Damon en respuesta.

Después de esa extraña conversación Stefan subió a bañar se, para luego dormir y Lexi lo siguió para que le terminara de contar. Despidiendo se con unas dulces palabras hacia Damon.

—Siempre sospeche de que eras especial, hoy lo confirmaste. —Elena no pudo evitar reír y este la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué? Siempre me fue mal en Geografía. —Aclaro.

—No se porque lo sospechaba. — Respondió riendo. Damon empezó a reír junto a ella.

—Realmente soy un analfabeta respecto a los países y esas cosas. —Dijo Damon, Elena no sabia si lo decía de verdad en broma pero eso la hizo reír mas fuerte. Cuando dejaron de reír Damon vio el collar. — ¿Te gusto? —Pregunto señalando la joya.

—Me encanto, tu abuela me contó que era de tu madre. —Este asintió alegre. — Podrías a verme lo dado tu y contarme en el momento —Dijo recordando la vergüenza que le dio.

— ¿Por qué? Te lo tenia que dar después de la primera vez que estuviéramos juntos, se lo prometí a mi madre. —Dijo recordando el día en que su madre les dio a él y a su hermano las joyas que su padre le había regalado, dos días después su madre murió ellos eran muy chicos cuando eso paso, pero Anna Salvatore les había dejado una carta a cada uno que su abuela le dio cuando tuvieron la edad para comprender lo que la carta decía.

—Eso ya lo sabia. —Dijo Elena cruzando se de brazos. Damon entendió al instante y empezó a reír.

—Lo siento.—-Dijo abrasando la con cariño. Elena correspondió el abrazo asintiendo. —Creo que me voy a dar una ducha y así podemos dormir estoy cansado. —Ambos subieron y mientras Damon se bañaba Elena se puso el conjunto que le había regalado y los zapatos de la noche anterior. Cuando salio de la ducha buscaba a Elena con la mirada pero no la veía por ninguna parte. De la nada sintió que una suave tela tapo su vista. —Dime por favor que es una braga tuya. —Dijo riendo.

—No me obligues a poner una en tu bocota. —Damon levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

Elena comenzó a besar le la nuca, el cuello, los hombros, la espalda, luego se puso frente a el y con una risa traviesa le saco la toalla que tenia en la cintura.

—Me siento a tu merced. —Elena lo tomo de su amigo juguetona mente y tiro de allí con suavidad —Okey estoy a tu merced. —Dijo rendido mientras que Elena sonreía victoriosa.

Mientras Elena le besaba y le tocaba todo el cuerpo, el quería hacer lo mismo pero ella no dejaba que la tocara.

—Elena por favor. —Dijo en suspiro. Lo guió a la cama y lo empujo para que quedara acostado, el esperaba que se le sentara enésima pero lo sorprendió al sentir su boca y su manos subiendo y bajando a compás por todo su miembro. Como pudo se saco la venda y verla tan concentrada en lo suyo casi lo hace correr se, pero pudo contener se. Elena al sentir su vista lo miro con unos ojos inundados de lujuria, Damon la miro de la misma manera y tembló cuando ella paso su lengua por la punta de su miembro Cuando la acerco a él vio que tenia el conjunto que le había regalado. —Por favor párate. —Elena lo miro con duda. —Y desfila para mi quiero ver como te queda.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo mientras se paraba y sonreía con picardia Camino suavemente hasta la puerta del baño contorneando sus caderas, Damon quedo embobada se veía perfecta, parecía una diosa. La joven dio una vuelta sobre sus tacos para que se luciera todo el modelo, mientras volvía hacia el, lentamente se saco el camisón dejando ver el resto del conjunto. Damon largo un pesado suspiro, se acerco a él y le tiro la prenda riendo, dio otra vuelta y volvió a caminar hasta el baño. — ¿Y que te parece? —Dijo haciendo se la inocente.

—Que estas condenadamente buena. —Dijo cuando salio del embobamiento mientas se paraba cuando llego a su lado la beso con pasión y la tiro en la cama, ahora le tocaba a el, le saco el corpiño, el porta liga y las bragas, las medias decidió dejarlas, se veía muy sexy. La beso, lamió y toco por todos lados. —Eres un sueño. —Le susurro al oído para luego morder el lóbulo, Elena lo empujo con fuerza para alejarlo de ella. — ¿Que pasa? —pregunto preocupado.

—Nadie dijo que podías tomar las riendas. —Dijo riendo mientas se volvía a colocar sobre el. Esta la miraba sonriendo, era todo lo que el deseaba definitivamente Elena se levanto un poco para hacer que el miembro de Damon entre en ella, lentamente sus cuerpos se amoldaron, se dieron un beso y la joven comenzó a mover se sobre su pareja. Después de un rato ambos alcanzaron su climax, Damon estaba como loco no se imaginaba a la dulce Elena haciendo lo de esa manera, pero una vez mas lo dejo sin palabras.

El tiempo pasaba rápido para la pareja, eran felices y se amaban cada vez mas. Esa noche como todos los jueves irían al Grill a tomar algo y a disfrutar la noche de Karaoke, por lo general la única que cantaba era Bonnie que tenia una hermosa voz, mientas que Elena le buscaba un novio a su rubia amiga, pero esa vez por una puesta Elena tendría que cantar, había apostado con Damon que no lograría que Caroline se pusiera de novio en menos de un mes, en realidad no estuvo ni cerca, ya que solamente le prestaba atención a unos pocos hombres.

Esa noche al entrar Grill que estaba particularmente lleno, Elena no quería cantar, pero era una mujer de palabra, pero juro que lograría hacer que Damon cantara. No seria la única que pasaría vergüenza.

La gente comenzó a cantar, algunos cantaban bien, otros normal y otros que daban lastima, Bonnie subió al escenario y canto Rolling in te depp de Adele y la interpreto a la perfección la siguiente seria Elena, que ni siquiera sabia que iba a cantar.

Subió al escenario con el mayor valor que pudo, sentía la cara caliente debía de estar bordo, últimamente se sonrojaba mucho pensó Damon la saludo desde su silla sonriendo, se sintió en la escuela cuando sus padres, cuando aun vivían o Jenna la iban a ver actuar la saludaban para infundir le valor. Lo miro a Damon y se sintió mas tranquila, eso la hizo pensar en una canción se acerco al chico que ponía la música y le pregunto si la tenia, alegre de que si tomo el micrófono y se paro en el centro del escenario.

—No hace falta que te lo aclare. —Dijo mirando al hombre que mas amaba en el mundo. Comenzó suavemente a pronunciar claramente los primeros versos de I look to you, no sabia de quien era, la conocía por Glee, pero era hermosa de todas maneras y decía perfectamente lo que sentía cuando lo miraba; como hacia en ese momento, cantaba sin dejar de mirarlo y el a ella, realmente estaba sorprendido, Elena tenia una hermosa voz y no cantaba nada mal. Y en ese momento mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le cantaba esa hermosa canción se sentía el ser mas amado del mundo, no cambiaba nada por eso. —Te amo. —Dijo cuando la canción termino, la gente la aplaudió haciendo la sentir bien. Bajo del escenario y fue directo hacia Damon que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

—Yo también te amo. —Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Elena lo miro sabiendo que era el momento perfecto para la venganza.

—Si realmente me amas tienes que cantar. —Ordeno Elena con una sonrisa picara, el muchacho abrió los ojos y negó. —Es una prueba de amor.

—Pide me lo que sea menos eso. —Rogó.

—Damon te estoy pidiendo que cantes no que te suicides. — Respondió divertida. —Es eso o te quedas sin sexo por una semana. —Damon la miro con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Ni vos te crees eso. —Dijo mirando la serio.

—Cree me que si. —Indico severa. —Prueba me.

—Okey, canto. —Se acerco al escenario resignado, Elena sonrió triunfante, la venganza era dulce.

Damon eligió una canción que siempre le había gustado y creía que decía mucho. Los primeros acordes de "Stand by me" comenzaron, empezó a cantar la conocida canción sin dejar de mirar a Elena.

Damon tenia una voz peculiar pero cantaba bien, la canción termino y le sonrió a su novia, mucha de las mujeres lo miraban con deseo, si habría sido antes de conocer a Elena hubiese elegido otra canción una que sirviera mas para seducir y habría estado haciendo guiños y caras a las jóvenes mirando con cual de todas se iría esa vez, pero ahora a la única que se quería llevar a la cama era a su hermosa novia. Nunca se había creído capaz de amar tanto a alguien, había llegado a pensar que sus sentimientos vinieron fallados y que todos los relacionados con el amor no existían.

Al llegar junto a sus acompañantes, abrazo a Elena y la beso, ya quería llevar se la a la cama. Amaba demasiado su cuerpo, la amaba demasiado, todo era tan perfecto que asustaba.

Continuaron tomando y riendo, Caroline había estado hablando casi toda la noche con un tal Klau, era un joven apuesto y simpático a la joven rubia le gustaba mucho. El muchacho era nuevo en el pueblo, se había mudado junto a su hermano mayor, el lugar le parecía muy acogedor, y siempre prefirieron los lugares tranquilos que las grandes ciudades, por lo cual había elegido Mystic Falls para su nuevo hogar estaba cerca de Virginia donde su hermano trabajaba y era muy tranquila.

—Elena acompaña me al baño. —Le dijo Caroline mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba hacia el.

—Me podes explicar que te agarro. —Ordeno Elena mirando la fijamente, pero cuando vio la enorme sonrisa de su amiga no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Me gusta y mucho. —Confeso, mirando por detrás de su hombre en dirección de donde estaba Klaus. —Me pregunto si quería ir a su casa. —Dijo mirando la a los ojos.

— ¿Y que esperas? —Pregunto riendo, Caroline mostró sus blancos dientes en una perfecta sonrisa. Se miro al espejo y se aliso las arrugas inexistentes de su ajustado vestido celeste.

— ¿Vamos? —Pregunto mirando la.

—Ve, voy a ir al baño. —Le informo a su amiga, ambas rieron Caroline se acerco a Elena y le dio un abrazo. Se sentía bien nunca había tenido una amiga así siempre había tenido mas amigos varones que mujeres, cuando era chica era porque tenia muchas actitudes de niño y porque le gustaban mas los juegos de ellos, prefería ensuciar se y correr que estar sentada jugando con muñecas o fingiendo que hacia una comida. De grande sin saber porque tampoco tenia amigas mujeres, se llevaba bien con las mujeres de la universidad o de la escuela o de donde sea que estuviera pero siempre terminaba siendo amiga de un joven. Lo mismo le paso con Damon, cuando se conocieron obviamente, para no faltar a su costumbre quiso ligar con ella, pero cuando ella le dijo que no terminaron siendo amigos. Pero ahora tenia a Elena y a Bonnie y se daba cuenta que realmente eran amigas.

Luego de saludar se Caroline se fue dejando a Elena sola en el baño. Se acerco a Klaus y lo tomo de la mano sonriente, este la miro y le sonrió.

— ¿Y? —Pregunto ansioso. Caroline asintió sin dejar de sonreír el se acerco a ella y la beso. —Vamos. —Dijo después de separarse.

Caroline se acerco a Damon y lo saludo con un fuerte abrazo, le informo que Elena estaba en el baño y se fue. Se había quedado solo, todos se habían marchado y solamente quedaban el y Elena, pero ella ahora estaba en el baño. Sentado en la barra tomando un trago sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado y le tocaba el hombro, pensó que seria Elena, pero al darse vuelta la persona que estaba a su lado a dejo sin habla.

—Rose.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el nuevo cap?

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos. Emi :)

REVIEWS no lo olviden :)


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7.

Damon no podía creer que ella estuviera allí, hace años no la veía, no había cambiado nada salvo su pelo que en vez que llegar casi a su trasero lo tenía corto y en puntas, la joven lo miraba y le sonreía.

— ¿No me vas a dar un abrazo? —Pregunto haciendo puchero, Damon se levanto como un resorte y la abrazo. Era raro abrazar la después de tanto tiempo, cerro los ojos recordando cuantas veces la había tenido así en su brazos. Cuando se separaron Rose lo miraba a los ojos, sus ojos color miel brillaban, estaba feliz por encontrarlo, si bien la ultima vez que lo había visto había sido hace cinco años siempre lo recordaba. Lo escaneo con la mirada, estaba mucho mas hermoso que hace años, el crecer y madurar le sentaba bien. — ¿Como estas? —Pregunto dulcemente.

—Muy bien ¿y tu?. — Respondió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Ahora que te veo excelente —Ambos rieron por la respuesta, Rose siempre había sido una sin vergüenza nunca tenia problema en decir nada. — ¿Y que haces aquí solo? —Pregunto tomando un trago de lo que estaba tomando Damon. El siguió su movimiento con la mirada.

—No estoy solo. —Dijo recordando a Elena, la busco con la mirada pero no estaba, Caroline le había dicho que estaba en el baño pero habían pasado al rededor de cinco minutos.

— ¿Umm a cual de todas las zorritas piensas llevarte a la cama? —Pregunto despectiva, le molestaba el echo de que a Damon no le importara que ella estuviera allí, iba a seguir siendo el mismo que era, se iba a tirar a la primera que se cruzara.

—No es una zorra. —Dijo molesto, iba a pararse para ir a buscarla, pero Rose hizo que se volviera a sentar de un empujón.

— ¿ Así que la prefieras a ella en vez de a mi? —Pregunto furiosa, no lo podía creer, ella lo había buscado tanto tiempo, lo había amado siempre y el se iba con otra.

—Es que no entiendes Rose, ella no es cualquiera. —Dijo pensando en Elena que seguía sin aparecer, Rose lo miro con lo ojos entre cerrados.

—Veamos. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de besar lo en los labios, en primer momento no reacciono, pero luego sin poder evitarlo respondió al beso. Pasado unos segundos reacciono y la saco con suavidad, no quería tratar la mal mas haya de todo había llegado a amar a esa mujer, amaba esa forma de ser tan impulsiva que tenia.

Cuando miro por detrás de Rose, en dirección de los baños la vio, allí parada estaba Elena mirando lo, desde la distancia pudo ver el enojo y la desilusión en sus ojos. Se quiso pegar a si mismo por ser tan idiota, por dejar que Rose lo seduciera.

Se paro de un salto y quiso ir hacia donde estaba ella, pero Rose la detuvo Damon la miro con enojo y de un tirón le saco la mano.

—Te vas arrepentir Salvatore. —Dijo con veneno en la voz cuando Damon se fue, el la escucho pero no le dio importancia, lo único que importaba era Elena. Ella por su parte no lo podía creer, no podía haber sido tan estúpida como había confiado en él, siempre había sido así porque dejaría de serlo por ella.

Se acerco a ella la tomo de las manos y la miro a los ojos que estaban cristalinos por las lagrimas que no quería permitir salir frente a él, no le daría el gusto.

—No es lo que parece. —Le dijo pero ella no quiso escucharlo, se soltó de su agarre de un tirón y comenzó a correr. Sentía como Damon la llamaba pero lo ignoro y siguió corriendo cuando vio que venia un taxi lo detuvo y se subió para luego indicarle la dirección de su casa.

Había pasado una semana desde eso, una semana en la que se negaba en ver a Damon o responder le un mensaje o una llamada. Nadie se metía, Caroline le había dicho que tenia razón en enojar se, pero fue lo único que dijo.

Toda su vida iba a agradecer haber se cruzado con quien había sido su profesora de Biología porque si ella habría vuelto enseguida no lo habría visto besando a esa, pero si no era esa vez en algún día lo iba a ver.

Cuando estaban en la puerta del Gril con Caroline y Bonnie, se puso a pensar en como habían echo para convencer la. Cierto pensó la habían estado insistiendo toda la semana Y ella pensó que seria buena idea y quizás con una canción podría descargar se del hombre que la había utilizado. Es que los hombres creían que las mujeres eran trapos de pisos o algo por el estilo.

En realidad ella era la única de las tres que era una fracasada en el amor. Bonnie seguía estando con su hermano y se los veía mejor que nunca. Caroline y con su "britanico Caliente" como le decía su amiga, por el acento que el tenía, se habían encontrado un par de veces a lo largo de la semana y parecía que tendrían una relación con un buen futuro.

Entraron al local que se encontraba atestado de gente pero de todas maneras al dirigir la mirada a la barra lo vio sentado tomando un baso de algo, estaba con Alaric quien estaba hablando por teléfono de seguro con su tía Damon parecía un sueño llevaba puesta una camisa azul marino y por lo que se veía un jean oscuro, su pelo estaba igual que siempre y sus ojos esos que la volvían tan loca resaltaban en su blanco rostro, pero no tenían esa alegría que tenían siempre, ese brillo tan peculiar en él.

Las tres jóvenes se sentaron en una mesa cerca del escenario, como todos los jueves a las diez Michel subía al escenario y anunciaba a cada persona que quería subir y cantar, como la mayoría de los jueves Bonnie canto con su hipnotizante voz. Elena sin pensarlo mucho se levanto y subió al escenario, quizás así dijera todo lo que no podía decir.

Damon al verla casi se ahoga con su baso de wisky, la miro detenidamente tenia un jean apretado color celeste, una remera roja de tiras que marcaba toda su figura y unos altos zapatos negros que la hacían ver como si midiera dos metros. Subió al escenario y se acomodo su largo pelo que llevaba suelto.

Cuando la canción de una de las interpretes favoritas de Elena, Damon se quedo mudo, era una canción triste que decía todo, You lost me de Christina Aguilera le decía todo, la había perdido ella jamas volvería porque no confiaba en él, has te fama y échate a dormir le decía siempre su abuela.

Quería agarrarla y llevar se la y decirle como fue todo, pero el ya sabía que no le iba a creer, eso le molestaba el la escucharía si fuera al revés quizás no lo amaba tanto, ademas todos se pusieron de su lado, hasta sus amigos sobre todo Caroline estaba enojada con él por culpa de ella. Se paro y se acerco, cantaría una canción que siempre le había gustado pero nunca se la había podido dedicar a nadie.

Cuando se subió al escenario la miro fijamente dejando le claro que la canción era por ella, Sopa de lagrimas del Indio Solari, Elena lo miraba boquiabierta cuando lo escuchaba cantar, al terminar la canción bajo orgulloso al cantar eso le decía cosas que no sentía pero no quedaba como un idiota ante la canción que le dedico, se sentó en la barra y pidió otro baso mas.

—Que sean dos. —Dijo Rose seductoramente, Damon la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, el estaba así por su culpa. —Hola Damon. —Lo saludo dando le un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Rose. —Dijo tratando de sacarla. Esta la miro con enojo.

—Otra vez me vas a rechazar por esa nena. A por cierto como se lo tomo. —Damon la miro severo.

—Primero no es una nena es una mujer, segundo la elegiría toda la vida. —Y se corto así mismo, no podía seguir así el no era de esa manera.

—Por la manera en que mira para acá voy a asumir que lo tomo mal. —Damon giro la cabeza hacia donde señalaba Rose, Elena estaba mirando pero al ver que se daba vuelta para mirarla intentando disimular se dio vuelta y comenzó a hablar con sus amigas

—Si lo tomo muy mal, no me habla. —Comento cabizbajo.

—Entonces te hice un favor. —Damon la miro intrigado. —Si ella decía que te amaba como puede ser que en la primera oportunidad te dejo. —Damon lo pensó un poco quizás tenia razón. Pero no ella lo amaba como el a ella aunque le doliera admitirlo, pero se había roto algo muy difícil de recuperar la confianza, estaba seguro que ella no confiaría mas en él.

Elena se paro y se fue del lugar sin siquiera voltear se al rato la siguieron Bonnie y Caroline que al pasar junto a Damon lo miraron con enojo pero no lee dijeron nada.

—Caroline. —La llamo Damon mientras se paraba. Esta se dio vuelta y lo miro. —Por favor. —Le rogó.

—No digas nada. —Dijo mirando a la chica que lo acompañaba. —Tiene razón en enojar se. —El joven quiso opinar pero su amiga lo callo. —No me expliques nada, siempre vas a hacer mi amigo a mi no me hiciste nada, pero ella también es mi amiga y no la voy a dejar sola. —Sin esperar respuesta se dio vuelta y se fue.

Se quedo con las palabras en la boca mirando la puerta, Rose lo tomo de la mano y lo saco por la misma.

—Te das cuenta lo que hizo. —Damon asintió y se dejo llevar no quería saber nada de la mujer a la que tanto amaba.

Había pasado un mes sin hablarle a Elena, ese mes la mayoría del tiempo estaba borracho o con alguna mujer, había vuelto a ser el mismo que era antes y no le desagradaba para nada, con la mujer que mas estaba era con Rose, pero por mas que antes había sentido tanto por ella ahora lo único que llegaba a sentir era lujuria.

Abrió los ojos lentamente su cama ese día estaba bacía a su lado, a veces eso le gustaba, pero después se acordaba de lo que era despertar y tener a Elena a su lado y en lo único que pensaba era en emborrachar se y buscar mujeres para olvidar esa sensación.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Stefan con una caja en las manos, lo miro con pena cuando lo vio en la cama, desde que se había peleado con Elena se había vuelto un desastre.

—Hola hermanito. —Saludo sentando se en la cama. — ¿Que tienes de interesante ahí? —Pregunto curioso señalando la caja.

—Hola Damon. — Respondió apoyando la caja en la cama. —Elena me dio esto, antes de ir se. —Explico tranquilo. Había pensado y discutido con Lexi como decirle todo, porque en lo que estaban de acuerdo era que el tenía que saberlo. Damon lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Elena estuvo aquí? —Pregunto parando se de golpe. Stefan lo miro con lastima.

—No ella me la llevo a Virginia. —Damon levanto la ceja en señal de pregunta. —Dijo que le quedaba de paso, que se iba del estado porque le ofrecieron una beca en una buena universidad —Lo dijo lo mas directo que pudo pero sin ser bruto, pero la cara de su hermano delato todo lo que le había dolido la noticia. Quería llorar ella se había ido, la había perdido. Pero lo que mas le dolía era que ella nunca lo había escuchado.

Damon abrió la caja lentamente y quiso llorar, estaba todo lo que el le había regalado y todo aquello que podía llegar a recordar le que alguna vez había existido algo entre ellos. Tomo la pequeña caja de color azul entre sus manos, aquella era la misma que tiempo atrás había puesto bajo su almohada. Lentamente la abrió deseando que estuviera bacía que el collar que tanto significaba para él estuviera todavía en su cuello, pero no, cuando la caja quedo completamente abierta estaba allí el collar que había pertenecido a su madre y que le había regalado para mostrarle todo su amor.

Stefan se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano, quería decirle algo pero las palabras no le salían nunca lo había visto así por una mujer, conocía la historia, en primer momento creyó que su hermano era el culpable de todo y no le había sorprendido, pero ahora al verlo así no sabia que pensar. Apoyo su mano en el hombro del hombre que estaba sentado junto a él sin dejar de mirarlo.

Damon continuo sacando las cosas que había dentro de la caja, quería agradecerle a su hermano por quedarse con él, pero no le salia nada estaba demasiado destruido por dentro. Al final de la caja había un sobre, lentamente lo tomo y lo abrió, la delicada y redonda letra de Elena cubría el papel, atento la leyó.

_Damon:_

_Gracias por todo lo que me diste pero ya no quiero nada, ni lo material ni nada._

_Me voy porque ya no tengo nada porque quedarme, esta oferta la había recibo mucho antes de que pasara todo pero yo era capaz de renunciar a mis sueños por ti, me iba a quedar por ti, por que eras mi hogar y no quería estar en otro lugar, pero lo arruinaste._

_Te espere, espere que de alguna manera me demostraras que todo estaba bien, pero decidiste que era mejor volver al Damon de antes, al que sabias que terminaría de destruir a eso que teníamos._

_Fue real, pero fuiste tu quien lo destruyo._

_Espero que seas feliz junto a ella o la que mas te guste. En mi caso lo voy a intentar y espero poder serlo._

**_De mas esta decir que sobra decir tantas cosas._**

Las lagrimas empezaron a caer mojando el papel, solo quedaba una oración una palabra y quizás la que podría considerar como la peor. La que mas le dolía.

**_"Adios"_**

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, quedo medio corto, pero bue. Espero que no me odien, a lo que esperaban Si, la palabra Rose era mal augurio... Y si creen que esto es malo, aun hay mas que depende por donde lo miren puede ser malo o bueno.

Nos leemos pronto. Emi :)

Ya saben Reviews Porfa :P


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

La noche era tibia y húmeda el viento traía olor a mar, ese olor se mezclaba con el smock de la enorme e iluminada ciudad. Era tarde pero las calles estaban repletas de gente que iba y venia, en algunas partes de la ciudad había disturbios, borrachos o drogadictos paliando o tirados en algún callejón y por otro lado tenía la gente que estaba sumida en su mundo caminando a sus casas después de un largo día de trabajo, o gente en su casa mirando la tele, esa ciudad particularmente tenía de todo, eso era New York.

Elena estaba mirando por una de las ventanas de su departamento que estaba en un piso diez de uno de los mucho edificios de aquella ciudad. Aun que a veces pensaba que era una ciudad peligrosa, como la mayoría de la gente pensaba, había llegado a amar a aquella enorme y ruidosa ciudad que no se parecía en nada a su pequeña Mystic Falls tan tranquila, silenciosa y pequeña, pensar en su viejo hogar le daba nostalgia extrañaba a todos, a su tía Jenna, que la llamaba bastante seguido, a Jeremy que insistía en visitarla en las vacaciones de verano para las que faltaba muy poco, pero ella no estaba preparada para ver a nadie, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, ahora ella no estaba sola.

La puerta de entrada del departamento se abrió y la joven sonrió, camino lentamente a la sala y vio que su compañero llegaba con un montón de bolsas en las manos.

— ¿Me trajiste helado? —Pregunto acercando se al joven que acaba de entrar mientras se para entre el sillón de tres cuerpos y la mesa ratona. El joven la miro divertido.

— Hola querido Ty, ¿Como estas? —Dijo bromeando mientas de una de las bolsas del supermercado sacaba un pote de helado. —Tus gustos favoritos. —Aclaro con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba para darle el helado.

—Gracias, por eso te quiero. —Exclamo emocionada mientras lo abrazaba con cariño.

—Vas a salir rodando. —Le menciono en broma mientras caminaba a la cocina, la joven de pelo negro le tiro un almohadón en la cabeza. —Eso dolió —Exclamo fingiendo que lloraba. — ¿Y como estuvo tu día? —Pregunto mientras acomodaba un par de cosas. Elena camino hasta la cocina para tomar una cuchara y sentar se en la barra del medio de esta.

—Normal, demasiado normal. — Respondió haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado de frutilla a la boca. — ¿Y el tuyo?

—Igual. El trabajo no varía mucho, resfrios, varicela vómitos —Dijo riendo, la joven lo miraba atentamente mover se con gracia por la cocina, Tyler Lookwod que seria de ella sin él? pensaba, desde que la conoció la había cuidado y el le daba seguridad Era alto y delgado, pero tenía una espalda enorme y bien marcada, su rostro marcado lo hacia ver serio, pero era de todo menos eso, usaba el pelo corto, que para ella lo hacia ver como un loco, su pelo al igual que sus ojos eran marrones. Y debía confesar que era bastante lindo. — ¿Y como te trata el tema? —Pregunto profesionalmente mirando le el abultado vientre.

—No le digas cosa. —Exclamo pegando le en el hombro. —Inquieta. —Respondió tocando se el vientre, un movimiento la hizo sonreír.

—Es normal, sobre todo si vivís comiendo tantas cosas dulces. —Indico señalando el pote de helado.

—Bueno doctor Lookwod. — Respondió sonriendo

—Me voy a dar una ducha, luego comemos, así que deja de comer helado. —Dijo mirando la. —Y no hagas esa cara. —Ordeno cuando hacia puchero como niña porque no la dejaban comer helado.

—Si sale con cara de helado va a ser toda tu culpa. —Respondió en broma mientras Tyler se iba de la cocina riendo.

Elena hizo unos ravioles y una rápida salsa de tomate mientras Tyler se bañaba, cuando este termino y entro en la cocina la mesa estaba puesta y la comida lista. Se sentaron y comieron en silencio. La joven de cabello castaño estaba algo inquieta, tenía una idea dando le vueltas en la cabeza.

—Tyler. —Lo llamo, este en respuesta levanto la cabeza e hizo un extraño ruido con la boca señalando que tenia toda su atención. Elena lo miraba con miedo, sabia que no se enojaría con ella, pero no quería ir sola. —Quiero ir a Mystic Falls. —Dijo sin tapujos, Tyler la miro fijamente y trago lo que tenia en la boca.

— ¿Estas segura? —pregunto tranquilo mirando la, ella asintió segura. — ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —la joven le sonrió y volvió a asentir.

—Quiero a mi medico particular con migo. —Dijo riendo.

—Bueno corazón de melón, ¿Cuando quieres ir? —Pregunto usando ese apodo que le había dado el primer día que se conocieron, Elena sonrió a recordar ese día.

—Dios, que apodo. —Dijo recodando aquel día.

Flash back

Elena estaba con una amiga de la universidad en su departamento, llevaba dos meses allí pero se habían echo muy buenas amigas. Ese día particularmente estaba nerviosa, ambas estaba en el baño, su amiga dentro de la bañera y ella apoyada contra la pared, estaban esperando que pasaran los diez minutos mas largos de su vida, esos diez minutos le darían un respuesta que cambiaría la vida de Elena.

—Ya esta. —Le dijo Katherina tomando el tez de embarazo sin mirarlo, la miro a su compañera y se lo dio sonriendo le brindando le apoyo.

Elena se quedo muda al ver la respuesta y comenzó a llorar, Katherina una joven de cabello ondulado y largo; elegante ropa y de hermoso cuerpo le saco el tez con fuerza de las manos, esta lo miro y sonrió, su amiga estaba embarazada, pero cuando la vio dejo de sonreír era obvio que la noticia no le había caído muy bien a Elena, la sacudió le pego cachetadas en la mejilla pero Elena no reaccionaba no dejaba de llorar. La levanto de un tirón y la llevo al hospital.

Al reaccionar Elena se encontró con los blancos dientes de un hombre con bata que la miraba divertido, sabia que estaba en un hospital, pero no recordaba nada desde que miro aquel tez, quizás se había desmayado.

— ¿Como llegue? —Pregunto, el medico anotaba algunas cosas al terminar las dejo en los pies de la camilla y la miro.

—Su amiga la trajo, entro en shock y lloraba mucho porque quería comer melón — Respondió tratando de sonar profesional, pero la risa era demasiado difícil de ocultar. Elena se puso roja como un tomate. —Tranquila corazón de melón, los antojos son normales. —Elena no pudo evitar reír ante el apodo que el medico le había puesto. —Soy Tyler Lookwod. —Dijo dando le la mano.

Fin Flash Back

Desde ese día siempre le había cuidado, como su medico y como su amigo, por lo general la gente pensaban que eran novios solo por el echo de que vivieran juntos. Tyler y ella vivían juntos un mes después de conocerse, ya que Elena no podía estar sola y ella no quería volver con su familia pero después de tantas veces que el y Katherina le habían dicho que tenia que decirles la verdad a todos termino por convencerse. Su idea era pasar las vacaciones con ellos y volver.

—Quiero ir en las vacaciones. —Respondió, el la miro sonriente, las vacaciones empezaban la siguiente semana.

—Tranquila. —Dijo después de decirlo cuarenta veces, el viaje había sido bastante largo pero al fin llegaron estaban en la puerta de la casa de Elena, estaba se sonaba los dedos una y otra vez, Tyler le tomo las manos para tranquilizar la, porque por mas que se lo dijera mil veces mas no se calmaría —Escucha. —Le dijo para que lo mirara, la muchacha levanto la cabeza y lo miro. —Estoy aquí, con vos. —Ambos se sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo para luego bajar del auto.

Elena llamo a la puerta y medio minuto después Jenna le abrió, cuando salio quedo sorprendida, sin pensarlo dos segundos la abrazo, pero sintió algo extraño cuando lo hizo, la alejo un poco y la miro de arriba abajo, pero cuando vio su enorme vientre se quedo muda.

—Dios Elena. —Susurro cuando salio del shock. — ¿Cómo estas? —Dijo sin dejar de mirarle el estomago.

—Bien ¿Y vos tía? —Dijo sin saber bien que hacer por un lado tenía miedo a lo que le pudiera decir y por el otro quería reír por la cara de su tía.

— ¿De cuanto estas? —Pregunto acercando la mano con cuidado mirando la como pidiendo le permiso.

—Adelante. —La alentó y Jenna toco la panza de su sobrina, no pudo evitar sonreír. —Estoy de treinta semanas. — Respondió con una sonrisa ya faltaba poco para tener a su bebe con ella.

— ¿Y ya sabes que va a ser? —pregunto sin dejar de tocarla, cuando levanto la cabeza vio que Tyler estaba apoyado contra la baranda de la galería. — ¿El es? —Pregunto insegura.

—Oh, no. —Exclamo en respuesta mirando a Tyler para que se acercara. —El es Tyler, mi mejor amigo y mi medico profesional, Ty ella es Jenna. —Los presento.

—Es un gusto. —Dijo educado Tyler y Jenna respondió de la misma manera demasiada preocupada como para pensar en el chico.

—Es una niña. —Jenna sonrió pero la miro preocupada. —Es de Damon. —Dijo respondiendo la pregunta que su tía no se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Jenna abrió mucho los ojos, el tiempo daba ella estaba de siete meses y medio y se había ido hace seis, pero el le creería? se pregunto.

Entraron a la casa hablando de cosas del bebe, Elena se de tuvo cuando sintió pasos en la escalera, al mirar hacia arriba vio que Jeremy y Bonnie bajaban con las manos unidos, cuando la vieron tuvieron la misma reacción que Jenna, primero le sonrieron y la saludaron contentos y luego cuando se dieron cuenta del pequeño detalles se quedaron callados mirando la fijamente.

Jer miro la panza sin poder creer que iba a ser tío y luego la miro a su hermana, le sonrió y luego la abrazo.

—Felicidades. —Dijo alegre, Elena quería llorar, hasta ahora dos de las personas mas importantes de su vida habían aceptado su nuevo estado. Bonnie se acerco y dando le un abrazo comenzó a llorar, por lo que Elena también comenzó a llorar.

—Te extrañe tanto. —Dijo su pequeña amiga mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la mano. —Caroline se pondrá como loca cuando se entere. —La joven castaña asintió sonriendo, pero era una de las que mas miedo le daba, era su amiga pero también lo era de Damon y no se había despedido de ella cuando se fue y luego no la llamo por miedo a que le dijera a Damon donde estaba, pensar en el le acelero el corazón, esa era la persona que mas miedo le daba, pensar como reaccionaria la aterraba.

— ¿Qué me pondrá como loca? —Dijo Caroline desde la puerta todavía abierta, Elena se dio vuelta con demasiado lentitud y cuando se giro por completo allí estaba su rubia amiga. Pero la reacción de esta fue distinta, lo primero que hizo fue ver a Elena con un poco de recelo pero enseguida vio su vientre abultada y abrió los ojos como plato para después mirar directamente a Tyler y luego la miro con enojo.

—Car. —Susurro Elena con miedo. Esta la miro fijo.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —Pregunto casi gritando. — ¿A caso vienes a mostrar a tu nuevo novio y a tu notable embarazo para ver como reacciona? —Ahora si gritaba como una loca y Elena sin evitarlo comenzó a llorar; Tyler se acerco a ella lentamente y la tomo suavemente de los hombros.

—Calma te. —le susurro. —le harás mal al bebe. —Caroline miraba todo con enfado, como podía hacer eso, como podía irse sin avisar y después de seis meses volver.

—Caroline. —La llamo cuando se calmo un poco, esta la miro. —No es lo que piensas. —Esta levanto una de sus perfectas segas en señal de pregunta. —Tyler no es mi novio. —La joven los miro sin entender mucho y sin saber si creerle o no. —Es mi medico y un muy buen amigo. —Aclaro; Caroline miro a Bonnie quien asintió en señal de que le tenia que creer. —Y estoy así —Dijo señalando su vientre. —Hace siete mese y medio. —Caroline no tardo ni quince segundos en entender, Elena se había ido de allí embarazada. Se acerco a ella y con cuidado la abrazo.

— Perdón por gritar te. —Le susurro —Pero tienes que entenderme hace seis meses no se nada de ti. —Elena la abrazo con mas fuerza casi por llorar, no quería decirle la verdad pero sabia que después de todo podía confiar en ella.

—Tenia miedo que le dijeras algo a Damon. —le susurro, Caroline que se había alejado para mirarla la volvió a abrazar.

— Así que, ¿Tu amigo tiene novia? —Pregunto cambiando de tema, Elena se lo agradeció enormemente y riendo por la pregunta de su amiga y mas comenzó a reír cuando se dio cuenta que Tyler no dejaba de ver a Caroline.

La joven de cabello rubio miraba al amigo de su amiga pensando que quizás había encontrado a su príncipe azul. Se miraron cómplices con Elena que lo señalo disimuladamente para luego guiñarle un ojo. La había extrañado demasiado.

* * *

Holaa. Perdón por haber tardado, es que empece la uni y se me complica. Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos. Emi :)


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9.

Por pedido de Elena todos se tuvieron que quedar se a comer incluso Alaric que había llegado un rato después que ella, este se puso muy feliz de verla, pero no dijo nada respecto al embarazo. Estaban comiendo unas ricas pizzas y charlando animadamente hablando de todo un poco.

—Cuenta Elena. —Dijo Alaric mirando la. — ¿De cuanto estas? —Esta levanto su cabeza tocando se el vientre. Alaric sonaba enojado quizás pensaba lo mismo que había pensado Caroline.

—Siete meses y medio. —Dijo sonriendo, sin dejar de mirarlo Alaric asintió y le sonrió suavizando el gesto. Le había molestado encontrar se con Elena embarazada, era como si lo hiciera apropiación volver y lucir a su familia por toda la ciudad, pero ahora que le había dicho el tiempo que tenia de embarazo entendió que estaba equivocado, ese hijo era de su amigo y quizás ese chico la había aceptado así y eso era bueno, porque en ese momento no le daría ni un pez para que su amigo cuidara.

— ¿Ya sabes como la vas a llamar? —Pregunto Jenna sonriente mientras le tomaba la mano a su novio que estaba sentado junto a ella.

—Margaret Gilbert. —Respondió tocando su vientre, cuando levanto la cabeza para mirarlos Caroline la miraba desaprobatoriamente, todos sabían quien era el padre de la bebe pero ninguno decía nada por la decición de ponerle su apellido, cada uno pensaba que quizás le tendría que decir, pero después recordaba porque la situación termino así, pero Caroline creía que Damon tenia que saber y como su amiga consideraba que seria la única manera de sacar lo del estado en el que se encontraba, ambas se sostuvieron la mirada, Caroline gesticulo un hablamos luego, la joven castaña asintió en respuesta.

La cena continuo tranquila, cuando termino todos empezaron a irse, Jeremy y Bonnie se fueron a la casa de esta ultima, Jenna y Alaric subieron a dormir, solo quedaban Caroline, Tyler y Elena los dos últimos subieron para que Elena le mostrara cual era la pieza en la que se tendría que quedar, el cuarto que ahora era el de huéspedes antes había sido el de sus padres, ninguno quería dormir allí por mas que fuera el mas como pero todavía no podían acostumbrarse.

Volvió a bajar y su amiga lo esperaba sentada en el sillón de la sala se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, el living estaba igual, no había cambiado nada. Ambas jóvenes se miraron.

—Escucha. —Empezó Caroline, ella sabia de lo que iba a hablar, pero por un lado no quería escucharla, pero por otro lado quería saber de el.

— ¿Como esta? —Pregunto sin esperar que ella empezara a hablar, su acompañante la miro sorprendida, no esperaba que preguntara por él.

—No muy bien. —Dijo en un suspiro. —Es complicado de explicar. —Ella lo miro expectante —Recuerdas como era cuando lo conociste. —Elena asintió pensando en aquel hombre mujeriego, creído borracho y que no podía enfrentar ningún problema serio de su vida, lo único que hacia cuando tenia un problema era tomar y tirarse a la primera mujer que se cruzara, en un principio lo acepto porque era su amigo y ella no podía decirle que dejara de hacer algo, pero luego se enamoro de el y empezaron a salir, y el había cambiado mucho pero cuando lo vio con aquella mujer sintió que nunca había dejado de ser ese hombre. —Es peor que eso, se emborracha y termina con la primera que se cruza, pero después siente culpa, la última vez estuvo una semana encerrado tirado tomando cualquier cosa que tenga alcohol. —Quería llorar, el estaba mal, era una especie de pozo depresivo y eso la hacia sentir mal, pero una parte de ella sentía que se lo merecía. —Por eso creo que le tienes que decir.

—Le voy a decir, pero cuando este lista. —Explico. Había decidido que era lo mejor. —Tengo terror de lo que puede pasar. —Admitió, Caroline la miro con comprensión.

—Esta bien, mientras se lo digas. —Respondió Caroline sonriendo mientras se paraba. —Bueno creo que me voy a ir. —Dijo yendo hacia la salida. Elena la siguió para abrirle la puerta. —Saludos a Tyler, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar. —Ambas rieron después de que se saludaron Caroline empezó a darse vuelta para irse.

—Car. —La llamo esta se detuvo y se dio vuelta. —No le digas que volví. —La joven rubia asintió sonriendo, no le diría, ella en su momento le diría toda la verdad. Una vez que se fue Elena se fue a dormir.

Había pasado una semana desde que había vuelto Caroline y Tyler se llevaban muy bien, es mas podía jurar que terminarían juntos. Cada vez faltaba menos para tener a su bebe con ella; ese día Elena y Tyler estarían solos, por lo cual había decidido salir, ambos la habían invitado a Caroline quien iría cuando llegara de Virginia después de buscar unos papeles.

No había salido mucho de la casa por miedo a cruzar lo, Tyler le decía que tenia que caminar que era bueno para Margaret, pero trataba de evitarlo, cada vez que salia se encontraba con alguien, así que no le parecería raro que el ya supiera todo. La primera vez se cruzo con Matt, quien se había puesto muy feliz de verla, haciendo le prometer que irían a tomar algo, era obvio que no le había importado su embarazo y que al fin podrían ser amigos, por un momento pensó en si alguna vez podría llegar a ser amigos con Damon; la segunda vez se cruzo con Stefan, que extrañamente iba solo, el salia de un negocio cuando ella distraída lo choco.

—Disculpe. —Dijo el joven con su tono formal sin darse cuenta quien era la joven que había tomado de la cintura para que no se cayera.

—No disculpa me tu... —La joven iba a continuar con sus disculpas pero a levantar la cabeza y ver quien era aquel joven. — ¡Stefan! —Exclamo alegre, el joven la miro un segundos y la reconoció, se puso feliz al ver a su ex-cuñada, pero cuando la abrazo sintió algo raro. Se alejo para mirarla y comprobó definitivamente que había algo raro.

—Elena, ¿como estas? ¿Cuando volviste? —Pregunto entre alegre y preocupado, solo había dos opciones por el tamaño de su vientre, o se fue embarazada de aquí y su hermano era el padre o ni bien llego a donde sea que se hubiese ido y se encamo con el primero que se cruzo; no sabia cual de las dos era peor.

—Bien, ¿tu? El lunes. — Respondió mirando lo, Stefan no dejaba de ver su vientre. —Estoy de siete meses y pico, la semana que viene son ocho. —El joven asintió ante la respuesta de la pregunta que no quería hacer, por un lado lo entristeció porque Elena le estaba quitando el derecho de padre a su hermano y por otro lado se puso feliz iba a ser tío, algo que jamas pensó que seria.

— ¡Voy a ser tío! —Exclamo abrazando la, dejando se llevar por la alegría que le dio la noticia, la muchacha correspondió el abrazo riendo como loca. —Pero Elena. —Le dijo volviendo a la realidad, esta lo miro sabiendo lo que le iba a decir.

—No me apures. —Le ordeno antes de que dijera algo, Stefan la miro incrédulo.

—Elena en cualquier momento podría nacer. —Le indico, Elena sabia eso, pero para ella era lo mismo que hubiera nacido o no para decirle a Damon, dudaba que de cualquier manera el le creyera.

—Es una situación muy complicada Stefan, se lo diré, pero cuando este lista. —La joven hablo con firmeza, su acompañante la miro fijo, parecía sincera.

—Esta bien. Pero si llegas al tiempo justo de embarazo y el bebe va a nacer y no le dijiste, yo le diré. —Indico con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar al reproche.

—De acuerdo. —Acepto a regañadientes, sabia que no podría convencerlo de que no hiciera eso.

— ¿Y dime sera niña o niño? —Pregunto alegre sanjando la conversación anterior.

—Niña, Margaret. —Dijo acariciando se el vientre, cuando sintió que pateaba tomo la mano de Stefan y la puso justo donde su hija daba pequeños golpecitos, el joven la miro alegre con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Hola Maggie. —Saludo hablando le al vientre, un leve golpecito se volvió a sentir.

Un golpe en la puerta de su casa la saco de sus pensamientos, Stefan se había puesto muy feliz con todo el tema del bebe es mas ese mismo día le llevo un regalo para la niña. Camino tranquila hasta la entrada, seguro era Caroline, pensó mientras miraba la hora.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, pero la persona que estaba parada del otro lado del umbral no era Caroline, su amiga, era la persona a la que menos quería ver en el mundo, pero a la vez a la que mas extrañaba.

—Damon. —Susurro mirando lo fijamente, este la miraba igual sin poder creer lo que veía. Elena pensó en cual de los dos entrometidos le había dicho que ella estaba allí. Car o Stefan.

—Elena. —Dijo sin poder creer que ella estuviera allí, quería golpearse o pellizcarse para saber que era real, que no era un sueño como muchas otras veces.

—¿Que haces aquí —Pregunto la única cosa que le vino a la mente. Mas haya de las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y esa mirada triste que jamas había visto en él, se veía hermoso, vestido con una remera de cuello polo negra, con un par de jeans gastados.

—Vine a buscar a Caroline. —Respondió tranquilamente, Elena sintió terror, el no sabia nada, ni que ella estaba allí, quería esconderse. —¿Y vos, Cuando volviste? —Pregunto mirando la de arriba abajo, tenia un vestido negro fue lo único que había visto cuando le abrió la puerta después no pudo dejar de mirar sus ojos que brillaban como nunca, primero paso por sus pechos, que enseguida noto que estaban mas grandes o quizás era el corte del vestido que daba ese efecto, continuo bajando la mirada y se quedo sin palabras, sus pechos no eran lo único que había crecido, debajo de la tela se notaba un enorme vientre, el mundo se le vino abajo en ese momento, Elena estaba embarazada. Levanto la vista y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Corazón de melón porque tardan tanto? —Dijo una voz de hombre desde la cocina. Unos pasos se sentían cada vez mas cerca, por detrás de la cabeza de Elena, Damon pudo ver un hombre alto y bien parecido que tenia un trapo en el hombro, este se detuvo cuando vio que no era Caroline quien estaba en la puerta con su amiga. Elena se dio vuelta lentamente y lo miro fijamente, conocía a Damon y sabia que creería cualquier cosa. —Hola, soy Tyler Lookwod. —Saludo formalmente acercando se para darle la mano.

—Damon Salvatore. —Respondió tomando la mano para saludar a aquel hombre que ya estaba empezando a odiar. El tal Tyler miro a Elena fijamente a los ojos y eso le produjo odio. Tyler miraba a a su amiga preguntando le con la mirada si el era quien creía.

—Los voy a dejar solos. —Indico mientras se daba vuelta para irse, "Que perspicaz" pensó Damon con sarcasmo, se encontraba bastante de mal humor, pero quizás mejoraría si ese idiota se iba. Pero casi desborda cuando Elena lo tomo de la mano para que no se fuera. —No Elena. —Le dijo como si fuera una niña que estaba haciendo algo que estaba mal, pero ella necesitaba que el estuviera allí. —Tienes que aclarar muchas cosas. —Le ordeno Tyler.

—Oh por favor, no hace falta, todo esta muy claro. —Dijo Damon con bastante odio en su voz, ambos se le quedaron mirando. Elena sabia que el terminaría pensando algo así.

—No es lo que parece. —Dijo y se quedo callada, eran las mismas palabras que el había usado aquella vez que todo se fue a la basura. Pero en este caso eran verdad y pensó como en tantas veces antes, que habría sido si ella habría creído eso o si esas palabras habrían sido verdaderas.

— ¿No? —Pregunto con altanería. —Claro Elena, no lo es. —Dijo mirando la con odio. —Que seas muy feliz con tu nueva familia, cumpliste con lo que dijiste en aquella carta. —Elena lo miro con tristeza, sabia que si lo dejaba ir quizás lo perdería para siempre pero estaba en todo su derecho de irse y no escucharla, como ella había echo. Y así fue Damon se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Elena no pudo hacer mas que llorar y llorar, Tyler la abrazo y se sentaron en el banco que había en la galería. Estuvieron así hasta que Caroline llego, muy preocupada se sentó junto a su amiga esperando que le dijera algo, pero no hablo, ella seguía llorando.

—Tyler, ¿que paso? —Le pregunto preocupada. Este la miro con la mirada triste le mataba ver así a Elena.

—Damon vino a buscarte. —Empezó, Caroline solo con escuchar eso sabia que esperar. —Cuando vio que estaba embarazada no tubo mucha reacción, como que no sabia como, ¿Entiendes?

—Si y... ¿que paso? —Pregunto con curiosidad, de seguro Damon había tenido esa impresión que había tenido ella y todos de no saber si era de Damon o de Tyler.

—Yo pensando que eras vos, me acerque y... —Caroline entendió claramente, Tyler trataba a Elena como si fuera su novia con esos apodos raros que le decía y esas cosas, de seguro Damon creyó que ellos estaba juntos y el bebe era de él.

— ¿Pero ella no le explico? —Pregunto preocupada acariciando el cabello de su amiga que se había quedado dormida.

—No, dejo que se fuera. —Respondió, levantando los hombros en señal de que no entendía. —Creo que la voy a llevar a su cama. —Dijo mientas se paraba y la tomaba en sus brazos, Caroline lo acompaño para ayudarle a sacar los zapatos y abrir la cama.

—Siento que es mi culpa. —Dijo Caroline cuando se sentaron en la mesa del comedor a comer. —Yo le dije que cuando llegara vendría para acá. —Se tapo la cara con las manos tratando de no llorar, quizás por ella Maggie nunca tendría a su padre.

—Ey. —Le dijo Tyler sacando sus manos suavemente. —No es tu culpa algún día se iban a encontrar. —Explico con suavidad, mirando la a los ojos y sin contenerse empezó a acercarse a ella con lentitud, Caroline al sentir la cercanía cerro los ojos y entre abrió la boca y Tyler la beso con suavidad. Era el beso, pendo Caroline, el beso que había esperado toda su vida, definitivamente Tyler era el hombre que había estado esperando.

Luego de un rato se separaron y se miraron directamente a los ojos, esa vez el beso lo inicio Caroline, lo tomo por la nuca y lo acerco a ella, esta beso era apasionado y así estuvieron hasta que llego Jenna con Alaric, charlando y besando se.

— ¿Elena? —Pregunto Jenna cuando los vio a los dos solos en el living.

—Esta durmiendo tubo una noche difícil. —Explico Tyler, Jenna lo miro confundida.

—Damon estuvo aquí. —Aclaro Caroline, Jenna se tapo la boca con la mano sorprendida. —Y el reencuentro no fue muy bueno.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Perdón por tardar en actualizar pero se complica.

Saludos, nos leemos pronto. Emi :)


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10.

El sol brillaba con fuerza produciendo que el calor del verano fuera peor, esa mañana la gente caminaba en la calle, los niños se levantaban queriéndose meter en la pileta, pero en la casa de los Salvatore, no entraba un rayo de luz y el aire acondicionado no dejaba saber como estaba la temperatura afuera de la casa. De todas maneras no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, desde hace una semana que estaba sentado en el mismo lugar sin dejar de tomar, solo se había parado para ir al baño, comer un poco y bañarse dos o tres veces. Realmente esa vez no quería volver a salir de su casa, pero en algún momento el alcohol se la acabaría, aunque podría recurrir a la bodega que había sido de su padre, el vino no le llamaba tanto, pero como decía su abuelo a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes.

Se había quedado entre dormido cuando una fuerte luz le dio directamente a los ojos, eso no podría ser otra cosa mas que el maldito sol que no dejaba de salir, trayendo con el otro nuevo día, y con el día volvían los sentimientos. Abrió un ojo para ver por donde entraba la luz y pudo visualizar a su hermano parado junto a él, este lo miraba desaprobatoriamente. Se paro lentamente para no marearse y se puso frente a el. Este sin dudarlo tomo a su hermano por el brazo con fuerza y lo arrastro al baño, prendió la ducha y lo metió debajo de la misma, el agua salia fría por lo que Damon largo una maldición.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Preguntó enfuresido queriendo salir de la ducha, pero su hermano lo volvió a empujar haciendo lo chocar con la pared.

—Hasta que no se te baje la borrachera que te agarraste no vas a salir de la ducha. —Le indicó furioso. Damon nunca había visto a su hermano así. —Además, ¿Hace cuanto no te bañas? —Dijo tirandole un choro de Shamppo en el pelo. Damon se dejo sabiendo que su hermano le daría una buena paliza si no se despabilaba un poco. —Caroline me dijo que estabas mal, pero nunca pensé que fuera tanto. —Recordaba que Caroline, la traidora como la había bautizado había ido a verlo, quiso levantar lo y hacer lo mismo que Stefan pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza, le había dicho muchas cosas, que no recordaba ni la mitad, y lo poco que recordaba no le interesaba ella sabia que Elena tenia una nueva familia, pero decidió no decirle porque Elena no quería que el supiera, traidora.

Cuando Stefan considero que estaba un poco mejor dejo que se terminara de bañar solo mientras le buscaba ropa y una toalla, cuando terminó de cambiarse al salir se encontró sobre la mesa de la sala un humeante café con un sanwiche. Se sentó en el sillón se comió la mitad del bocadillo porque tenía el estomago revuelto y se tomo todo el café mientras su hermano juntaba las botellas bacías y las tiraba a la basura. Cuando terminó se sentó frente a él en el otro sillón.

— ¿Me quieres explicar que demonios te pasa? —Ordenó ya mas tranquilo su hermano menor, que en ese momento parecía el mayor.

— ¿La traidora de Caroline no te contó? —Preguntó enderezandose en su lugar.

—No, si no, no te estaría preguntando. —Respondió en el tono que usualmente usaba Damon para burlarse de alguien. —Aunque, quizás pueda adivinar. —Su hermano lo miro expectante. —Veamos ¿Puede ser algo de Elena y su embarazo? —Afirmó, Damon miró a su hermano fijamente.

— ¿Tu también sabias?—-Gritó furioso, parándose de un salto.

—Si me la cruce y hable con ella, me hizo prometer que no te diría. —Damon estaba apunto de irse pero su hermano se paro frente a el. —Le había dado un mes para decirte.

—No me importa, eres mi hermano, me tenías que decir, ¿Qué a nadie le importa como mierda me sienta? —Preguntó con bronca.

—Eso le correspondía a ella, no a mi, ni a Caroline. —Dijo pasivo haciendo que Damon se enojara mas.

— ¿Si ella nunca me decía iban a permitir que estuviera toda mi vida enamorado de un mujer que se enamoro de otro hombre con el que espera un hijo? —Gritó con lagrimas en los ojos, odiaba llorar frente a la gente se sentía débil pero ya no podía mas, lo miró a su hermano y este lo miraba con confusión. — ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Por qué eres tan idiota siempre? —Respondió con otra pregunta Damon lo miró arqueando una ceja. —Dios, Tyler no es el novio de Elena ni el padre de su hija. —Damon lo miró con confusión. —Es mas Tyler esta saliendo con Caroline, o eso creo.

—No entiendo a donde quieres llegar. —Musitó frustrado. — ¿Si ese no es el padre quién es? —Preguntó con interés y confusión.

—Quieró que pienses un poco. —Le indicó. —Elena se fue hace seis meses y volvió hace dos semanas ¿si?. —Explicó, Damon en respuesta asintió. —El tiempo que tiene de embarazo es de ocho meses. —Al terminar se quedó mirando lo esperando que entendiera, Damon entendió rápidamente, Elena se había ido embrazada.

—Yo soy el padre. —Susurró. Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando el uno a otro, Stefan asentían suavemente mientras que Damon estaba solo ahí parado frente a su hermano, sin creer lo que le había echo entender, no podía hablar, no sabía como reaccionar, pensar en eso era lo único que podía hacer, respiraba por inercia, y seguía viviendo por un extraña razón, no podía terminar de creer que dentro de un mes sería padre, que tendría un hijo o hija con la única mujer que realmente había amado. Pensaba como sería se parecería a él o a ella, esperaba que fuera igual a Elena, ella era tan hermosa, o quizás fuera una mezcla perfecta de los dos. Aunque si lo pensaba realmente lo era, ese bebe era parte de ella y de el y del gran amor que se sentían o que creían que se sentían, por lo menos así era cuando lo concibieron. Pero si ella había vuelto pudiendo volver cuando su hijo naciera y decir que era de cualquier otro hombre pero no ella permitiría de alguna manera que el fuera el padre. Esperaba también recuperar la, pero con que solo le permitiera ver a su hijo crecer le sería suficiente, El sería feliz si ella y su hijo lo eran.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó Stefan mientras le pasaba la mano frente al rostro, cuando salió del shock epifanía se percato que estaba sentado otra vez y su hermano junto a él, lo miro y le sonrió, como hace tiempo que no sonreía.

—Mejor que nunca. —Respondió con sinceridad, Stefan busco algún aspise de ironía en lo que dijo, pero se dio cuenta que era así, su hermano era feliz, había tomado muy bien la noticia. —Dime Stef, ¿Te dijo que era? —Preguntó con intriga.

—Una niña, Margaret. —Dijo sonriente, Damon lo miró feliz, a su hermano también le alegraba la noticia, pensó en su abuela y pensó en como se pondría cuando se enterara. Una niña, sería la nena de papa, le cumpliría todos los caprichos, le compraría toda la ropa que quisiera y nunca tendría novio. Se paro de un salto y Stefan se paro después que él.

—Tengo que hablar con Elena. —Dijo de repente. Tomó su celular que tenía al rededor de quinientas llamadas, ignoro todas; tomo la llaves de su auto y camino a la salida bajo la mirada de su hermano. —Gracias. —Susurró mirandolo de reojo. Stefan sonrió su hermano no solía agradecer muy seguido.

—De nada. —Respondió.

Damon se dio vuelta y sali´6 de la casa, se subió al auto y partió rumbo a la casa que tanto conocía, cuando iba por la calle vio un negocio de cosas para niños, se detuvo en la puerta y dudativo entro quería darle una buena impresión a Elena, una mujer joven, de buen cuerpo se acerco sonriente a Damon, la miró y la reconoció al instante, como muchas mujeres de la ciudad, había pasado por su cama pero solo eso.

—Hola Damon. —Saludo gesticulando demasiado, queriendo sonar sexy.

—Hola Jane. —Respondió educado, no estaba seguro si así se llamaba le había pasado muchas veces confundir los nombres, eso era lo de menos, lo peor había sido cuando en el momento de la acción les decía Elena, eso le había pasado varias veces desde que ella se había ido.

—No me llamaste.—-Dijo haciendo un puchero para nada sensual. No recordaba haberle dicho que la llamaría, pero si lo había dicho recordaba porque no lo había echo, era insoportable.

—Estuve muy ocupado. —Se excuso. La chica lo miró fingiendo enojo y luego le sonrió.

—Bueno te perdono pero solo porque viniste a visitarme. —Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. —No puedo creer que recordarás donde trabajo. —Si eso le habría pasado una semana atras seguro le diría que si, que no se olvidaría de nada que ella le dijera, y se la terminaría llevando a la cama buscando una manera divertida de callarla, pero ahora lo único que le importaba era comprarle algo a su hija.

—Si. —Dijo ironico. —Es que tenía que comprar un regalo y pensé que podrías ayudarme. —Mintió, esa situación le vendría muy bien, ella lo ayudaría a buscar algo perfecto para regalarle y podría sacarse la de encima.

—Que dulce. —Respondió de manera inocente, no podía creer que fuera tan tonta, pensó. — ¿Qué estas buscando? —Preguntó profecionalmente.

—Necesito el regalo perfecto para una bebe. —Dijo riendo como bobo pensando en lo que sería tener a su bebe con él.

— ¿Sabes la talla? ¿O el tiempo que tiene? —Le preguntoó. Damon la miró con fastidio.

—Todavía no nació, así que algo pequeño para que use cuando nazca. —Le respondió, esperan que eso le alcanzara. La joven le empezó a mostrar cosas que usan los niños recién nacidos, pero el se imaginaba algo distinto, algo mas ostentoso, pero después de pensarlo un poco quizás debería llevar algo mas simple y tenía que elegir rápido porque ya no soportaba a esa pobre chica. —Dame ese. —Dijo señalando un conjunto rosa pastel que era conformado por un Body, un pantalón y una campera, todo era muy pequeño. Mientras caminaban hacia la caja vio un pequeño osito beige con un lazo rojo en el cuello, era muy tierno, lo tomó y le dijo que se llevaría ese también.

— ¿Así que vas a ser tío? —Preguntó mientras ponía las cosas en una bolsa del negocio.

—No, nunca dije que mi hermano fuera a tener familia. —Dijo empezando a disfrutar el momento, la chica lo miró confusa. Damon le dio la tarjeta de crédito para pagar las cosas.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó curiosa, paso la tarjeta, cuando salió el tiket se lo dio junto a la tarjeta.

—Es para mi hija. —Respondió la chica se puso pálida, llego a pensar que se iba a desmayar. Le dio la bolsa sin hablar. —Muchas gracias. —Damon se dio vuelta y se fue queriendo reír, le daba un poco de lastima pero le resto importancia, volvió a subir al auto y manejo hasta la casa de los Gilbert, cuando llego bajo del auto un poco nervioso y cada vez que se acercaba mas a la casa se ponía peor, toco la puerta y atendió Tyler que lo miraba sin expresión

—Hola. —Lo saludo cortante, parecía enojado, pero si ese se enojaba o no, no le importaba.

— ¿Esta Elena? —Preguntó mirandolo. El joven se corrió para dejarlo pasar.

—En seguida la llamo. —Dijo para luego subir la escalera rápidamente, un rato después Elena bajaba lentamente por la escalera. Damon se acerco a ella y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar, esta tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes porque le costaba subir y bajar la escalera, porque la panza estaba bastante grande y había tenido algunas contracciones por lo que Tyler la obligaba a hacer reposo.

Estaba bastante nerviosa, porque había vuelto, que pretendería y porque la miraba así, ponía cara de bobo y no dejaba de mirarle el vientre. Camino con su mano en la de Damon hasta llegar al sillón y sentarse.

—Sientate. —Le indicó señalando el lugar junto a ella. Damon obedeció y se sentó, no podía dejar de mirarla tenía un vientre enorme y redondo, casi parecía falso, ese día tenia unas calzas muy pequeñas y una remera de tiritas que le quedaba hermosa, esa mujer quería matarlo. Elena lo miraba fijamente esperando que hablara, pero el solo la miraba. — ¿Damon? —Lo llamó, el levantó la cabeza avergonzado. — ¿A que viniste?

—A pedirte disculpas. —Dijo mirandola a los ojos, Elena se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada. —No te escuche cuando me lo pediste. —Ella lo escuchaba atenta asintiendo. —Y fui un idiota. —Elena sonrió y asintió.

—Si que lo eres. —Agregó, Damon sonrió, pero volvió a ponerse serio.

—Se que estamos así por mi culpa. —Elena dejo de sonreír y lo miró expectante. —Lo que viste en el Grill esa vez no era lo que parecía, Rose, la mujer con la que me viste basándome era un ex mia, siempre había sido media zorra. —Ambos rieron. —Ella me beso y yo le correspondí, pero enseguida me separe y el mundo se me fue a los pies cuando te vi ahí parada mirándome. —La joven bajo la mirada, los ojos se le habían llenado de lagrimas al recordar ese día, las hormonas la tenían loca, pero no quería que el la viera llorar. —Luego me enoje porque no querías escucharme. —Cuando pudo tragarse el llanto levanto la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. —Qué te habías alejado porque no me amabas. —Hizo una pausa ahora el con lagrimas en los ojos pero a el no le importaba llorar frente a ella. —Pero me di cuenta que yo te había alejado.

—Yo te habría perdonado. —Le dijo en un susurro, Damon dejo caer las lagrimas porque ya no le importaba nada. —Pero ya es tarde.

—Mira Elena, si nunca me quieres perdonar lo voy a entender pero por favor no me la quites a ella. —Dijo señalando el vientre donde su hija crecía, Elena lo miró sorprendida. —No me mires así. —Le rogó. —Ya se la verdad, se que estas de ocho meses por ende, estas embarazada antes de irte, antes de que nos separaramos. —Elena asintió nerviosa. —Entonces esa bebe es mía a menos que me engañaras. —Dijo mirandola, Elena sintió que tenía que decirle que si que lo engañaba, pero no le podía hacer eso a su hija.

—Si Damon, es verdad. —Le confirmó, el la miraba quería oírlo de su boca. —Tu eres el padre. —Damon sonrió. —Pero eso no cambia nada entre nosotros. -Le dijo seria, el asintió sin dejar de sonreír, le dolía lo que ella le decía, pero sabía que podría recuperar la.

—Esta bien Elena, lo único que quiero ahora es ser su padre. —Le dijo señalando su vientre. — ¿Puedo? —Preguntó mientras acercaba su mano. Elena asintió, el merecía saber lo que se sentía. Damon toco con suavidad el estomago abultado de Elena, el tacto con su piel le hizo sentir un cosquilleo pero una pequeña patadita lo hizo viajar a otro mundo. —Hola bebe. —Le dijo acercandose a donde tenía su mano, sintió otra patadita, quería llorar de la emoción. —Todo esta bien Maggie, papa te va a cuidar. —Se detuvo para sentir otra patadita. —Ya te amo hija. —Y sin importar si Elena se enojaba beso el lugar en el que antes estaba su mano. Cuando levanto la cabeza y la miro Elena lloraba a moco tendido. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Son las malditas hormonas. —Le respondió, era una excusa bastante cierta, pero en realidad lloraba porque había soñado miles de veces con esa situación, se imaginaba que ellos estaban juntos, le hablaba como lo había echo y las cuidaba. — ¿Comó sabes su nombre? —Interrogó secandose las lagrimas.

—Stefan me dijo. —Respodió, pero antes de ella pudiera hablar continuo. —El no me dijo que estabas embarazada, solo me dio algunas pistas y luego le pregunte que sería y me dijo que sería una nena y que le pondrías Margaret.

—No lo defiendas. —Dijo en broma, tratando de sonar enojada, pero era todo lo contrarió, no sabía si ella habría tenido la fuerza de enfrentarlo si el estaba enojado con ella, por pensar que Maggie era hija de Tyler.

—Pobre Stefan el es bueno. —Dijo riendo. La miró y pensó que sería un buen momento para decirle lo que venía pensando desde que se había enterado —Escuchame Elena quiero que lleve mi apellido.

* * *

Bueno, perdón por tardar tanto, estoy complicada de tiempo! Espero que les guste el capitulo.

Gracias por los Reviews y espero que dejen en este capitulo su opinion también!

Nos leemos pronto. Besos Emi :)


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11

Todo había salido bien con Damon, pudieron hablar como dos adultos sin gritarse ni insultarse, aunque verlo llorar para Elena era una de las cosas mas tristes que había visto en su vida, el siempre era tan alegre, tan vivas y bromista que era raro verlo tan apagado. Ademas de que pudieron hablar el entendió, que las cosas entre ellos no cambiarían, ella quería decirle que si, que volverían que los tres serian una familia, pero no podía terminar de confiar en él, quizás era injusta el la escucho y la perdono por irse y esconder le la verdad, pero por mas de pensar y re pensar lo que él la había dicho de esa noche se seguía sintiendo traicionada. Porque también recordaba que una semana después los vio juntos en el grill y durante ese mes antes de irse lo veía con la mitad de las mujeres de la ciudad.

Se sentó en la cama mirando al pequeño osito que estaba dentro de la cuna que ocuparía su hija, se paro lentamente y lo tomo era muy tierno, río a carcajadas cuando le vino la cara avergonzada de Damon a la mente.

—Elena, tengo algo para darte. —Dijo cuando se estaba yendo. Esta lo miraba expectante. Damon fue al auto y volvió con una bolsa de uno de los locales mas caro de ropa para nenes que había en la ciudad. —Toma. —Le ordenó mientras le entregaba la bolsa, Elena obedeció pero no pudo evitar reír cuando vio la cara roja de Damon ,era muy gracioso nunca lo había visto así.

Cuando Damon se fue decidió cambiar algunas cosas del bolso de la bebe que ya tenía preparado por pedido de Tyler quién le decía que tenía que estar preparada por las dudas, saco un pequeño juego de ropa blanco y puso el que le había dado Damon, después de lavarlo.

Hace una semana Damon había llegado con la cuna para su hija y con la ayuda de Tyler la armaron, con quién se estaba llevando mejor. El parecía muy feliz con la idea de ser padre, lo que mas le sorprendía era que el aceptaba todo lo que ella le decía, lo único que le había pedido era que Maggie llevara su apellido y eso le parecía bien, es mas ella siempre había querido que su hija llevara el apellido de su padre.

Faltaban dos semanas para que Elena llegara a la fecha que su medico, que había descubierto que era Tyler, sin embargo podría nacer en cualquier momento, por lo cual después de salir de la empresa, ya que estaba en Virginia iría a lo de su abuela y le contaría la noticia.

Le faltaba poco para terminar, después de estar toda la mañana allí lo único en lo que pensaba era en volver, pero quería dejar todo echo ya que quería estar cerca de Elena por si acaso. La puerta sonó y detrás de esta apareció la rubia cabellera de Lexi.

—Hola futuro papi. —Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras entraba a la oficina de su cuñado. Damon dejó los papeles que estaba leyendo sobre el escritorio y le sonrió.

—Hola Lexi. —Le respondió —Sientate. —Le ofreció señalando la silla que estaba frente a la de él.

—No no, estoy de pasada. Vine a traer esto. —Dijo mostrando le una bolsa. —Es de parte de Stefan y mia. —Indicó. Damon tomó el regalo sonriendo.

—No era necesario. —Le dijo pero le alegraba que su hermano le regalara algo a su sobrina.

—Claro que si. —Dijo moviendo la mano para restarle importancia. —Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. —Le aclaró acercándose a la puerta. —Espero que le guste. —Dijo señalando el regalo.

—Seguramente. Gracias. —Respondió sonriente. —Adios. —Saludó mientras ella salía y saludaba efusiva con la mano.

Después de la visita de su cuñada continuo con su trabajo serca de la una de la tarde terminó de hacer todo, se levanto tranquilo y camino hasta la oficina de su hermano, sabía que no estaría pero se lo dejaría a su secretaria, con la que siempre había coqueteado. Trato de no tardar mucho quería ir a lo de su abuela y que le cocinara algo rico.

Luego de dejarle los papeles a la secretaria de su hermano, que de por sierto se veía distante, de seguro se había enterado de que iba a ser papa, de todas maneras no le importaba; salió de la oficina y fue directamente a su auto, manejo tranquilo hasta lo de su abuela.

—Hola abu. —Dijo feliz cuando su abuela abrió la puerta de entrada.

—Hola amor. —Saludó de la misma manera la mujer dándole un fuerte abrazo. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó intrigada, por lo general Damon no la visitaba mucho.

—Tenía que contarte algo. —Dijo sonriente mientras entraban a la casa. —Y que me hicieras algo para comer, trabaje toda la mañana. —Le pidió haciendo un puchero. Su abuela negó riendo pero se dirigió a la cocina.

— ¿Cómo no le voy a cocinar a mi nieto mayor mas lindo? —Mientras le decía eso lo tomaba por los cachetes como a un niño pequeño, Damon odiaba eso pero no dijo nada porque su abuela adoraba hacerle eso, sospechaba que era porque sabía que él lo odiaba. rápidamente le hizo una tortilla de papa y huevo, si bien podía pedirse lo a la mucama adoraba cocinarle a sus nietos. después de que Damon devoró la tortilla fueron a la sala. —Dime amor que tenías que contar me. —Le dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba con ayuda de su nieto.

— ¿Recuerdas a Elena? —Preguntó con alegría su abuela lo miró confundida pero solo se limito a asentir. —Ella volvió. —La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida. —Pero no volvió sola. —La anciana lo miró preocupada.

— ¿Por qué tan alegre entonces hijo? —Preguntó intrigada.

—Por que esta embarazada. —Musito. Camila lo miró sin entender.

—¿Cómo niño? —Interrogó enderezandose en su lugar.

—Elena esta embarazada y yo soy el padre. —La mujer se tapo la boca sorprendida con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Voy a ser bis abuela. —Afirmó feliz, eso era lo que mas le gustaba a su abuela, no hacía preguntas ni sacaba conclusiones apresuradas. Sabía que con la situación que habían tenido podría haber desconfiado de ella, pero no lo hizo, acepto la noticia con alegría. Lo mismo había echo cuando le contó que ella se había ido, lo único que le había dicho era que el tubo la culpa y aunque se le notaba que estaba triste por el no pregunto nada y lo consoló diciendo que todo iba a estar bien.

Elena miraba a Tyler ir y venir de un lado a otro por su pieza, ella estaba acostada tratando de no reír, su amigo la miro frustrado. Estaba nervioso porque esa noche iría a comer con Caroline la había invitado el día anterior mientras preparaban algo para comer, realmente le gustaba y no lo quería echar a perder, si ella le daba un oportunidad era capaz de mudarse a Mistyc falls, aunque eso lo había pensado desde que Elena le había dicho que se quedaría allí, según ella no podía volver a New York era injusto para Damon y Maggie, por mas que sabía que tenía razón sabía que había algo mas, era obvio que ella no quería irse porque no quería alejarse ella de él no porque no quería separar a su hija de su padre.

—Vas a hacer una agujero en piso si seguís caminando así. —Le dijo Elena desde la cama reprimiendo una carcajada.

—Es que estoy nervioso. —Admitió sentandose en la cama junto a ella. —Ademas me da cosa dejarte sola. —Esa era otra cosa, no sabía si habría alguien en la casa, y su amiga había tenido varias contracciones esa semana. Si bien le faltaban dos semanas tranquilamente podría adelantarse. No sería nada preocupante pero no era bueno dejarla sola. —Puedo postergarlo. —Le dijo sinceramente.

—Si no vas te saco a patas en tu hermoso Culo. —Le respondió sonriente, no le permitiría perder esa oportunidad, que en realidad era para sus dos amigos, había visto como se miraban y era obvio que había una conección importante entre ellos. —Estaremos bien. Cualquier cosa creerme que seras al primero que llame. —Indicó tocandoce el vientre. Tyler tomo el celular de Elena y puso que el fuera el marcado rápido en el uno y Caroline en el dos.

—Cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea que sea me llamas. —Le ordenó dándole el celular.

—Si papi. —Le respondió con burla. Ambos rieron.

—Ahora cuentame cosas de Caroline. —Le dijo sonriente. Elena lo miró con la ceja levantado, como si no supiera la mitad de su vida.

—Es muy charlatana. —Afirmó recordando la cantidad de veces que su amiga iniciaba un monologo y no paraba hasta que se cansara de hablar, cosa que raramente pasaba; alguien la callara, luego había que atenerse a las consecuencias o que se diera cuenta que estaba hablando sola, que era lo mas normal, te pedía una opinión y luego continuaba hablando.

—Si eso ya lo note. —Dijo asintiendó, Y si que lo era pensó, esa mujer hablaba mas que su madre y eso era mucho.

—No se que querer que te diga si con todo lo que hablaron te conto su vida. —Exclamó levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Si, lo hizo. —Dijo pensativo. —Pero queiró saber algunos detalles, como novios anteriores. —Musitó levantando las cejas sujestivamente.

—Eso te lo tiene que contar ella. —Indicó Elena mirando lo sería.

—Vamos Elena. —Le rogó haciendo un puchero. —Sabes que si yo le preguntó luego ella me va a preguntar a mi y sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso. —Ambos se sintieron tristes, desde que lo conoció Tyler siempre le había parecido un mujeriego y en muchas cosas le recordaba a Damon, pero todo tenía una razón, su amigo había sido plantado en el altar por la mujer a la que mas había amado en su vida, Haylie había sido su novia toda su vida, se conocían desde la primaria y se hicieron inseparables y en la secundaria el tomo valor y le dijo lo que sentía por ella y fueron novios durante seis años y cuando todo estaba mejor que nunca, o eso creía el, ella se fue, sin despedirse sin dejarle una nota nada, lo único que le dejo fue el anillo de compromiso, pero eso decía mas que mil palabras.

—Algún día se lo vas a tener que contar. —Le dijo Elena mirando lo, se veía triste como cada vez que se hablaba del tema.

—Pero no hoy, yo solo quiero saber si tengo que luchar contra algún fantasma de su pasado. —Elena lo miró reprobatoriamente. —Cuentame y te traigo todo lo dulce que me pidas. —Dijo Tyler parándose de golpe, era una idea tentadora, teniendo en cuenta que Tyler no le dejaba comer muchas cosas dulces porque decía que alteraba a la bebe. —Y voy a dejar que te los comas todos.

—Okey, te lo diré cuando me traigas un chocolate. —Exclamo, ya sentía el gusto al chocolate en su boca, malditos antojos, pensó. Sabía que Caroline la perdonaría, era una mala amiga ni siquiera sentía culpa por dejarse comprar por golosina.

—Siempre estoy preparado, nací preparado. —Dijo mientras sacaba una enorme barra de chocolate de su bolsillo. A Elena se le iluminaron los ojos por lo que el joven no pudo evitar reír.

—Bueno, Caroline no es de andar con cualquiera y aunque no lo parezca es muy reservada con algunas cosas. —Inició mientras saboreaba un pedazo de chocolate. —Solo le conocí un novio, por que Tod, no se si considerarlo como uno. —Dijo mas para si misma —En Fin, se llamaba Klaus, parecía un buen tipo, pero termino siendo como todos. —Tyler la miró esperando que le contara mas. —La engaño. —El joven la miró, no parecía tan serio — ¡Con una Zorra! —Exclamo con la boca llena de chocolate. —Debes tenerle paciencia, ella espera a su príncipe y eso la desilusiono y ahora no confía en los hombres.

—Eso es malo. —Comentó pensativo Elena lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Tu eres distinto sabe que puede confiar en vos. —Tyler se acerco y le dio un abrazo, amaba a su amiga. —Ve a prepararte, tienes que estar bien coqueto. —Ambos rieron. —Elena sintió una punzada leve en el vientre, pero no dijo nada, porque sab´5a que Tyler no se movería de su lado. El joven se paro y se fue cantando.

El dolor paso, era algo normal, Tyler y su doctor le dijeron que cuando se moviera podía sentir molestias, ya que la bebe era bastante grande y ya no tenía lugar para moverse. Cerca de las ocho logro que su amigo se fuera a buscar a Caroline para ir a cenar, después de quinientas recomendaciones y de decirle que la mínima molestia lo llamara, en el celular en marcado automático lo había puesto en el uno a el y en el dos a Caroline. Cuando quedo sola, se acostó con la bolsa de golosinas, no eran tantas como esperaba, pero era feliz; comía mientra miraba atenta como Horatio interrogaba a un sospechoso de un homicidio, adoraba a ese personaje y por eso CSI Miami era una de sus series favoritas.

Tyler y Caroline disfrutaban de una hermosa velada, ya habían comido, solo faltaba el postre, ambos charlaban sin parar se habían contado muchas cosas, hablaron de como se veía cada uno, de sus familias y descubrieron que tenían cosas en común, ambos eran hijos únicos, charlatanes, confiansudos, explosivos e impulsivos, se llevaban muy bien y ambos empezaban a sentir cosas por el otro.

—Y dime Car, ¿as tenido novios? —Se lanzó a preguntar, el sabía la respuesta y sabía que si ella respondía, el lo tendría que hacer y sorprendido se dio cuenta que no le molestaría contarle a ella lo que le había sucedido.

—Si en la Secundaria tuve uno, se llamaba Tod, era un idiota, era el capitan del equipo de Futbol y se creía el rey del mundo, duramos 2 meses y no se como lo hice. —Conto riendo, esa relación nunca le había importado, ese chico no había sido nada, lo había querido, pero solo eso. Tyler sonrió, por la manera en que explico su pasada relación, pero cuando ella dejo de reír se preocupo, quizás le contaría sobre el otro. —Y hubo otro. —Dijo sería.

—No podía crerte si me decías que solo habías tenido un novio. Con lo bella que eres -Quisó bromeear, aunque era verdad, pero ella seguía sería. —Si no quieres hablar de eso esta bien. —Ella lo miró fijamente y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Klaus era apuesto, y me hacía feliz, ademas cuando estaba con el, todos tenían novios y me sentía un poco sola, el era, o parecía que era, el hombre perfecto, elegante, educado, lindo, tenía dinero y decía amarme, estuve con el seis meses. —Dijo mordiendose el labio inferior, todavía no había superado lo de Klaus.

—Hablas como si estuviera muerto. —Dijo Tayler pensativo, era obvio que el si había sido alguien importante.

—Para mi esta muerto. —Sentenció con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo en la voz, para Tyler eso no paso por desapercibido.

— ¿Qué te hizo para que lo odies tanto? —Preguntó, sabía la verdad, pero quería que ella se lo dijera, quería que ella confiara en el.

—Me había enamorado, no fue lo mismo que con Tod, quizás por la edad, habíamos planeado nuestras vidas juntos, era apresurado, pero yo era así, vivía con la ilusión de los cuentos de hadas... —Hizo un silencio Tyler la miró diciendo que no tenía que dejar que sus ilusiones murieran, que el no la dejaría sola. —Un día llegue a su casa sin avisar, quería darle una sorpresa y abrí la puerta porque sabía donde estaba el duplicado. Fui al cuarto y una mujer desnuda dormía en su cama, en la misma que había dormido tantas veces, era una Zorra. —Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, Tyler recordó que Elena había aclarado lo mismo y quiso reír, pero se contuvo. —Y el salió del baño desnudo con su sonrisa de superioridad en su estúpido rostro. —Cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de no llorar.

— ¿Qué hizo cuando te vio? ¿Qué hiciste tu? —Pregunto intrigado y preocupado.

—Cuando me vio, su estúpida sonrisa se borro y enojado me pregunto que hacía allí y yo lo mire directo a los ojos y le dije que se fuera al diablo que para mi estaba muerto. —Tyler la tomo de la mano y ella le sonrió. —No eh podido llevarme bien con ningún otro hombre, solo con Damon porque es mi amigo y ahora con tigo. —Volvió a sonreír, le devolvió la sonrisa, pero estaba en otro lado quería matar a ese idiota por haberla lastimado. —Y tu Tyler, ¿Qué es de tu vida amorosa?

—Un francaso. —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Eh tenido solo una novia. —Caroline lo miró sin creer. —La conocia de toda la vida, Haylie, era para mi la mas hermosa del mundo y la veía perfecta, en secundaria tome el valor de decirle lo que sentía, ella era mi mejor amiga y al parecer sentía lo mismo que yo. Seis años después, cada uno estudiaba su carrera, ella bioquímica y yo medicina así que teníamos algunas materias en común, vivíamos juntos y parecíamos una pareja estable, y decidí pedirle que se case con migo, la mañana de la boda, se fue temprano, pensé que para prepararse, pero no, se había llevado todo y solo había dejado el anillo de compromiso, nada mas. —Termino con un sonoro suspiro era ahora Caroline quien apretaba su mano en señal de apoyo. —Nunca mas la vi.

—Somos pateticos. —Ambos rieron, Tyler se acerco a ella y ella sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, este cap, lo dedique mas que nada a Tyler y Caroline.

Nos leemos pronto. Besos. Emi :)


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12

Los papeles de las golosinas estaban tirados sobre la cama y el piso, con el control en la mano Elena continuaba en su cama mirando televisión y comiendo chocolate, se sentó despacio para no marearse, sentía una sensación rara en el vientre, era como si quisiera ir a orinar y tuviera que aguantar, se paro y camino al baño, ante de llegar el dolor se hizo mas fuerte, ahora era como si le apretaban los órganos desde adentro con mucha fuerza, ya había sentido algo parecido, pero mas leve, eran contracciones, el dolor se fue, pero le quedo una rara sensación en el cuerpo, al acercar un paso mas hacia al baño sintió como algo húmedo bajaba por sus piernas, miro con miedo y vio que era algo trasparente, había roto la fuente. Miró por todo el cuarto buscando su celular tenía que llamar a Tyler, empezó a caminar hacia la escalera, quizás había quedado en la cocina, cuando bajo el primer escalón sintió otra contracción, mas fuerte que la anterior, bajo como pudo y tomo el teléfono que estaba en el living, marco el numero de su amigo, sonaba, pero no atendía, probó con Caroline y pasaba lo mismo. Otra contracción, Tyler le había explicado que las contracciones se hacían cada vez mas cercanas y eso indicaba que se acercaba el momento. Miró el teléfono y marco otro numero, sono tres veces y una voz conocida para ella atendió.

—Damon. —Dijo con emoción.

—Elena. ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, le parecía raro que lo llamara.

—Tienes que ayudarme. —Respondió a la vez que sentía otra fuerte contracción, que le hizo largar un sonoro suspiro, trataba de respirar pausadamente, como su amigo le había enseñado, pero no estaba sirviendo de mucho.

— ¿Estas bien? —Exclamó preocupado.

—Se rompió la fuente. —Dijo con la respiración entre cortada. Damon abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su hija iba a nacer.

—Ya voy para haya. —Colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo, manejo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta lo de los Gilbert.

Entro sin tocar, Elena estaba sentada en el sillón con un vestido rosa oscuro que le quedaba hermoso, tenía dos bolsos, uno era negro, seguro era el de ella, pensó y otro era rosa y blanco, el de Margaret.

—Viniste. —Dijo Elena tocándose la parte baja del vientre. Damon se acercó a ella y sin importar lo que ella le dijera la abrazo.

— ¿Puedes caminar? —Preguntó una vez que la soltó, ella se había quedado callada, pero no lo había alejado.

—Creo. —Respondió, el la ayudo a pararse, tomó los dos bolsos e hizo que ella se apoyara en el, paso su mano por su cintura y lentamente caminaron hasta la salida, otra contracción apareció y Elena habría caido si Damon no la sostenía. Sin pensarlo Damon la tomó en los brazos y la llevó hasta el auto una vez que la acomodo se subió y manejó hasta el hospital, el viaje fue en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada de Elena, Damon la miraba de reojo, estaba colorada y su frente estaba cubierta por gotas de transpiración.

Al bajar en el hospital, le pidió a una enfermera que le acercara una silla de ruedas, mientras Elena era preparada Damon anotaba los datos en una planilla, Cuando termino llamo a Tyler quién lo atendió preocupado.

—Damon, ¿sabes algo de Elena? —Preguntó exaltado. —Tenía una llamada de ella y la estoy llamando y no me atiende.

—Estamos en el hospital. —Respondió tranquilo. —Maggie va a nacer. —Dijo orgullos. Una enfermera lo llamo y el corto la llamada, sin despedirse.

—Señor Salvatore. —Le dijo la enfermera, era una mujer grande con una dulce sonrisa. —Puede pasar a la sala de partos a presenciar el nacimiento de su hija. —Sin pensar lo siguió a la enfermera y dejo que le pusieran la ropa necesaria para entrar, no imaginaba eso, el cuando creaba ese momento en la cabeza imaginaba que entraba Tyler y que salía a decirles a todos que Maggie había nacido, pero ahora sería al revés, el saldría a anunciar la buena noticia, estaba emocionado. Camino guiado por la enfermera hasta una cama donde se encontraba Elena, estaba roja y transpirada; y su respiración estaba agitada, las contracciones eran constantes, se acerco a ella y se puso a su lado, Elena lo miró fijo y le sonrió, el en respuesta la tomo de la mano y le dio un leve apretón.

—Bueno papis, llego el momento. —Dijo el medico mientras entraba al lugar, se acercó a ella y se posiciono entre sus piernas. — ¿Están listos? —Ambos asintierón nerviosos. —Es tu momento corazón —Le dijo a Elena. Ella no respondió sólo se limitó a mirar a Damon que miraba concentrado a lo que explicaba el Doctor, conocía el procedimiento Tyler se lo había explicado, tenía que estar relajada y pujar y hacerlo con mas fuerza cuando el medico le pidiera. El medico estaba sentado mirando la, las contracciones habían parado por casi uno o dos minutos, midió que estuviera suficientemente dilatada y cuando lo hizo otra contracción retorció su cuerpo, pero esta era distinta, era como si fuera bajando, era el momento, el medico se paró y la miró dando le la orden de que empezara.

Elena empezó a pujar, Damon la miraba fijamente, secaba su frente cada tanto y no dejaba de sostener su mano. Habían pasado tres horas o mas quizás cuando el medico anunció que veía la cabeza, era el momento en que ella debía empujar mas fuerte, cada vez que lo hacía sentía como su hija lentamente salía de ella, era un dolor insoportable.

— ¡Damon, desgraciado, como me gustaría que vos estuvieras en esta cama! —Exclamo furiosa, el personal medico reía por las cosas que Elena le gritaba, Damon a la miraba sorprendido. — ¡Diooooos! —Gritó con fuerza, Damon no sabía si temer por su vida o reírse.

—Ya queda poco, una vez mas. —Anunció el medico, Elena pujo una ultima vez y un fuerte llanto inundo la sala, Damon miro al pequeño ser que el medico tenía en sus manos, era perfecta. —Papa, ¿Quiere cortar el cordón? —Preguntó el medico, se acercó hasta su hija, tomó las tijeras que una enfermera le ofrecía y cortó donde le indicaban, su hija no dejaba de llorar, se la llevaron por unos minutos para limpiarla y medirla, cuando la trajeron de vuelta se la dieron en vuelta en una suave manta rosada.

—Hola hija. —Le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. —Margaret Salvatore. —Anunció, la bebe dejo de llorar cuando su padre la acurruco contra el, el resto del mundo no exista. Elena los miraba llorando, no lo podía evitar, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, una tras otra. Era la escena mas tierna que había visto, y como había deseado que fuera. Damon se acerco a ella y le dio a la bebe, era hermosa, tenía unos redondos cachetes, una pequeña nariz respingada y labios rosados, parecía un ángel.

—Elena. —La llamo la partera. —Tienes que darle un poco de leche para que podamos pasarlas al cuarto. —Elena obedeció le dio el pecho a su hija, era la sensación mas gratificante del mundo una conección única. Damon las miraba embobado, era todo perfecto, su hija era hermosa y sana y tenía a la mejor madre del mundo. —Señor, tiene que salir, en unos minutos podrá ir a verlas a la habitación. —Damon asintió la miró a Elena que había dejado de darle el pecho a su hija y ahora lo miraba, asintió levemente para indicar le que estarían bien.

Salió de la sala lentamente, se sacó las cosas que le habían echo poner, cuando llegó a la sala de espera, todos estaban allí, su hermano con Lexi y su abuela, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremmy, Jena, hasta Alaric, cuando lo vieron todos se acercaron. Damon los miró con esa sonrisa de bobo que tenía desde que había visto a Maggie.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó Tyler ansioso.

—Es una bebe hermosa, sana y redonda. —Dijo probocando que todos riera.

— ¿Cuando podemos verla? —Preguntó Jeremmy, el tío, con todas sus babas desde el embarazo, quería conocer a su sobrina.

—No lo se me dijeron que en unos minutos las pasaban al cuarto. —Indicó, mirando a su abuela que se había quedado mas alejada, se acerco a ella y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

—Felicitaciones, amor. —Le dijo dulcemente. —Gracias por darme una bis-ñieta. —Le susurró dando le un beso en la frente.

—Señor Salvaatore. —Llamó una enfermera. El se dio vuela y la miró. —Pueden pasar, esta en el cuarto 101. —Todos agradecierón a la mujer y empezaron a caminar hacia el cuarto.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo en trabajo de parto? —Preguntó Tyler profesionalmente.

—No se dentro de la sala de parto estuvimos como tres horas y media, casi cuatro. —Respondió penstivo.

—A nacio rápido. —Dijo Jenna, que había vivido los embarazos y partos de sus dos sobrinos y ambos habían tardado mas de ocho horas.

—Si, fue rápido. —Indicó Tyler.

— ¿Es pequeña? —Preguntó Stefan por primera vez, Stefan no había estado muy presente durante el embarazo pero ya había planeado ser un tío malcriador.

—Es un lechoncito. —Respondió Damon. —Peso cuatro kilos cien. —Todos queadron sorprendidos, la panza era enorme pero no imaginaban que iba a ser tan grande, llegaron al cuarto y en silencio comenzaron a pasar, Elena estaba acostada, con cara de cansancio, de a uno se acercaron y la saludaron dando le felicitaciones, luego se acercaron a Maggie, todos quedaron como bobos mirando todo lo que hacia la bebe, era preciosa. Cuando la hora de visitas finalizo todos comenzaron a irse, Elena le pidió a Caroline que se quedara, ya que Bonnie trabajaba temprano y había prometido que se quedaría el día siguiente. Damon se despidió de su hija con un beso, sabía que no se podía quedar, primero porque el hospital no lo permitía y segundo porque seguro Elena no quería.

—Damon. —Lo llamó suavemente, el se dio vuelta y la miró, Caroline disimuladamente salió del cuarto dejándolos solos.

— ¿Qué pasa Elena? —Preguntó temiendo que lo que ella le iba a decir no fuera del todo bueno.

—Gracias. —El la miró confundido. —Por estar. —Aclaró.

—Elena. —Dijo acercandose. —Yo voy a estar siempre, para las dos. Y gracias a ti, por darme una hija tan hermosa. —Se sentó junto ella en el borde de la cama y tomo su mano. —No me importa si no me quieres, yo te amo a ti y a mi hija. —Musitó mirando la a los ojos, las lagrimas se amontonaban en los ojos de Elena.

—Esto no cambia nada. —Dijo conteniendose de besarle, ella lo amaba aun pero le costaba perdonarlo. —Siempre vas a poder verla, cada vez que quieras, podrás llevarte la, cuando se mas grande, pero entre nosotros todo sigue igual. —Damon asintió en silencio y se paró lentamente.

—Adios Elena, mañana vuelvo, avísame si necesitan que les traiga algo. —Dijo marchandose, se sentía mal, casi había podido escuchar como su corazon se quebraba, cuando terminó de irse Caroline entró, y sin decir nada se acercó y la abrazó.

—Es lo correcto Elena. —Le dijo Caroline separándose, ella era amiga de ambos y mientras Elena no estaba, siempre se mantuvo junto a Damon, pero sin interferir en el tema, ahora que ella había vuelto era lo mismo, pero tenía que dividirse. —El solo se tiene que dedicar a ser padre. —Indicó, opinando del tema por primera vez frente alguno de ellos, para Caroline, lo única relación que tenían que tener por ahora era la de padres, no tenían que forzar una relación, por un hijo, eso terminaría de destruirla, sabía que ambos se amaban, pero ella no intervendría, sabía que como ya había pasado una vez, volvería a pasar que las cosas se darían solas.

—No importa. —Susurro. —No quiero hablar de eso. —Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija. — ¿Cómo estuvo la cena antes de que la interrumpieramos? —Preguntó riendo.

—Exelente. —Respondió con alegría. —Hablamos muchicimo, nos contamos cosas de nuestro pasado y nos besamos y después fuimos a casa. —A medida que hablaba se ponía cada vez mas colorada.

—Ya entiendo porque no me respondieron. —Comentó con burla. Caroline, se puso mas colorada. — ¿Y?¿Cómo esta Tyler en el asunto? —Volvió a bromear.

—Elena. —Exclamó espantada, su amiga en respuesta no paraba de reír.

Luego de charlar un rato Elena se durmió profundamente, Caroline se entre dormía pero si Maggie hacia un mínimo sonido se despertaba, miraba que estuviera bien y volvía a la cama. A la mañana temprano una enfermera trago el desayuno y preguntó si estaba todo bien. Elena seguía dormida y parecía cansada por lo que la dejo dormir un rato mas, Maggie se despertaba casa tres horas y Elena junto a ella para alimentarla. Una hora después la llamo, la joven devoro el desayuno y luego alimento a su hija, media hora después llego Stefan para quedarse con ella y que Caroline descansara.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la primera noche? —Pregunto con su sobrina en brazo.

—Tranquila, cada tres horas arriba para comer. —Stefan hizo cara de susto y Elena río, estaba semisentada mirando el vestido que Stefan le había traído, era obvio que lo había elegido Lexi. —Es hermoso gracias. —Dijo levantando el pequeño vestido rosa.

—De nada, lo eligió Lexi. —Ella rio por confirmar sus sospechas. —No tenía idea de que comprar. —Confesó sin avergonzarse.

— ¿Y Lexi? —Preguntó era raro que no hubiesen ido juntos.

—Fue a la empresa a remplasarme. —Respondió —Hoy iban unos inversores y ella los recibiría en mi nombre. —Le explicó, ella sólo asintió, no entendía nada de esa empresa, había ido un par de veces con Damon quién había intentado explicar le algunas cosas, pero nunca le presto atención, ademas, cada vez que entraba a la oficina de Damon terminaba sobre el escritorio desnuda. Sonrió para si misma a recordar una de las veces cuando casi habían sido atrapados, nunca en su vida se vistió tan rápido como esa vez. Extrañaba tener a Damon de esa manera en su vida, la volvió loca, la vida con el siempre era divertida y apasionada, se sentía segura, protegida, viva, pero no sabía como podría hacer para recuperar lo, el le había dejado claro que no le importaba, lo único que quería era ser un padre presente. — ¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó sus ex-cuñado. Ella soló asintió,

La mañana paso rápida, al mediodía Lexi llego con comida para Stefan y se quedaron un rato mas durante la tarde todo el mundo la visito, la madre de Caroline que ahora vivía en la ciudad para estar cerca de su hija, Carol Lookwood había viajado desde New york para ver a su hijo y conocer a su nieta, como decía ella, la abuela de Bonnie que la conocía de toda la vida, Matt fue a visitarla y se quedo bastante hablando con ella, era increíble lo bien que se llevaban después de lo mal que habían terminado, todo el mundo fue ese día, menos Damon. No le importaba por ella, pero si se desaparecía desde un principio así no quería imaginar como haría cuando Maggie fuera mas grande.

Era el primer momento del día en que se quedaba sola, esa noche se quedaría Bonnie quién se había ido a bañar y cambiar, estaba tranquila alimentando a su hija cuando, alguien apareció en la puerta con un gigantesco oso de peluche blanco, el peluche casi tapaba a la persona que lo traía pero podía reconocerlo en cualquier lado.

—Damon, ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó pausadamente, ella siempre había querido un oso así y el le había prometido que algún día se lo regalaría.

—Un regalo para la nueva mama. —Elena se emociono, quería llorar, no podía creer que se acordara de eso. Todos le regalan a Maggie, cosa que ya hice. —Aclaró con una risa de lado. —Y es mi trabajo acordarme de la nueva mama. —Elena le sonrió dulcemente.

—Gracias. —Respondió, Damon apoyo el muñeco y se acercó a ella. — ¿La quieres tener un rato?, ya terminó de comer. —El sonrió y la tomó con cuidado. —Tienes que hacer que haga probechito. —Le indicó, pero el la miró confundido. Ella se enderezo en la cama y le explicó como tenía que agarrarla. —Y ahora dale golpecitos suaves en la espalda. —Damon obedeció con cautela, golpeando con sumo cuidado la espalda de su hija. —Eso hay que hacer lo siempre que termina de comer. —Le explicó.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó sin dejar de mover la mano.

—Porque si no se llena de gases y luego llora. —Explicó, Damon asintió en señal de comprensión, en ese momento Maggie eructo, el la miró sonriendo, enderezando la con cuidado, ahora que recordaba había visto a sus padres hacer eso con Stefan y recordaba que su madres siempre le decía que si lo movió mucho podía vomitar.

— ¿Estabas llena hija? —Le pregunto mirando la totalmente embobado. —Decir que por lo menos vos sabes hacer estas cosas porque si no, no se que haría. —Ambos rieron con ganas. Elena los miraba con ternura, le gustaba ver a su hija con su padre, cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada pensó que estaría sola y también lo pensó cuando volvió, creía que el no le perdonaría que se haya ido y le ocultara lo de su hija.

—Ahora hay que cambiarle los pañales. —Dijo Elena divertida, Damon la miró con miedo.

— ¿Yo lo tengo que hacer? —Preguntó aterrorizado mirando a su hija y Elena alternativamente.

— ¡Por favor Damon, no es tan difícil! —Exclamó riendo. — ¿Cómo vas a hacer cuando estés solo con ella? —Preguntó, Damon la miró sorprendido, no se imaginaba que ella le dejara quedarse sola con Maggie.

— ¿Tú, vas a dejar que yo... me quede solo con ella? —Preguntó nervioso. Elena asintió con una sonrisa.

—Es tu hija, tienes todo el derecho. —Respondió, Damon la miró, se acercó a ella quedando a centímetros.

—Enseñame. —Elena asintió nerviosa, hace mucho que no tenía su rostro tan cerca. Cuidadosamente cambió el pañal de su hija y luego la hizo dormir, cuando llegó Bonnie Damon se fue diciendo le que la iría a buscar a la mañana, ya que le darían el alta.

Durante la noche Bonnie y Elena hablaron bastante, la ultima le contó en la situación que se encontraba y su amiga le dijo lo mismo que Caroline que el sólo tendría que dedicarse hacer padre, pero ella agrego algo mas, que tenía que dejar que todo fluyera naturalmente y que no estuviera con el por Maggie, que al final sería peor.

Estuvo pensando eso durante toda la noche, no sabía como interpretarlo, si tenía que dejar que lo que ella sentía por Damon fluyera o si tenía que dejar que su falta de confianza hacia el por lo que paso aquella vez fuera lo que fluyera.

* * *

Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo y perdón por tardar tanto, estoy apretada de tiempo.  
Saludos, gracias por los reviews y espero mas.

Besos Emi :)


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13

El tiempo había pasado, Maggie crecía cada vez más, tenía 9 meses de vida, la mayoría del tiempo se quedaba con Elena, pero dos veces a la semana se quedaba con su padre ya que Elena había vuelto a la universidad en Virginia, ella no quería dejar a Maggie, pero todos insistieron que dos días alrededor de seis horas cada uno era poco, que no tenía que preocuparse. Con ese ritmo de estudio tardaría más pero algún día se recibiría.

Ese día Maggie estaba con Damon y Camila en la ciudad, no faltaba mucho para que Elena saliera y se encontrara con ellos, le había prometido a la abuela Salvatore que comerían con ella. La niña jugaba en una alfombra llena de juguetes que su bisabuela le había regalado y balbuceaba algunas palabras, ambos miraban a la niña distraídos, Damon recordaba cuando había dicho su primera palabra, mamá y al poco tiempo dijo papá, ese día fue hermoso, se había emocionado mucho cuando le dijo papá y lo miró y levanto sus pequeños brasitos para que la alzara. Miro la hora de su celular, sonriente, la foto del fondo de pantalla era Maggie con sus anteojos de sol, se veía muy tierna, Elena llegaría en cualquier momento, todo iba bien con ella, se llevaban bien como padres, pero no veía una relación amorosa entre ellos en ningún momento, es mas ella estaba cada vez mas distante, solo le hablaba por cosas relacionadas con Margaret.

La clase había terminado, se levanto lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, estaba ansiosa por ver a su hija y también muy en secreto por ver a Damon, sería amándolo, pero sabía que no volvería con él, aunque le gustaría, no le había dicho a nadie, ni lo que sentía por Damon, ni de su compañero que cada día le gustaba más.

—Elena. —La llamó un chico mientras ella estaba por subirse a su auto. Se dio vuelta y vio que Kol se acercaba a ella corriendo, Kol, era ese chico que le gustaba, se llevaban bien y habían salido un par de veces, en realidad, solo almorzaban juntos en la universidad o iban a tomar algún café antes de que ella volviera a Mistyc falls. El era la razón por la que se mantenía alejada de Damon.

—Hola Kol. —Lo saludó cuando llegó a su lado.

—Hola hermosa. —Ella le sonrió en respuesta, el era siempre así con ella y le gustaba. — ¿Qué vas hacer hoy? —Preguntó sonriente.

—Oh, tengo una cena con la bis abuela de Maggie. —Respondió, él la miraba sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Cuando puedo invitarte a cenar? —Dijo mirandola a los ojos.

—Kol, sabes que no puedo dejar sola a Maggie. —Indicó mirando lo, no sabía que hacer.

—Que tal si comemos haya, estarás cerca y prometo que sera solo una o dos horas y si te tienes que ir no me enojarse. —Elena estaba indecisa quizás era momento de que empezara a dejar que las cosas se dieran como decía Bonnie, tenía que dejar que las cosas fluyeran naturalmente y era lo que iba a hacer.

— ¿Mañana? —Respondió sonriendo. Kol sonrió aun más.

—Mañana a las ocho estará en la puerta de tu casa. —Se despidieron y cada uno tomó su rumbo, mientras manejaba hacía lo de Camila decidió llamar a Caroline.

—Hola Elenita. —Saludó su amiga, sabía que odiaba ese apodo.

—Car, necesito que me hagas un favor. —Dijo sin rodeos. — ¿Sabes que no te veo no? —Aambas empezaron a reír, Caroline siempre hacía lo mismo, asentía o hacía gestos cuando hablaba por teléfono olvidando que la gente no la veía.

—Si, ¿Qué necesitas? —Preguntó tratando de dejar de reír.

— ¿Mañana a la noche puedes cuidar a Maggie por una hora o dos?

—Claro, pero, ¿Qué tienes que hacer? —Preguntó intrigada, para que Elena dejara a Maggie había que obligar la, solamente la dejaba para ir a la universidad, decía que la dejaría más cuando fuera mas grande.

—Tengo una cita. —Soltó con un suspiro, Caroline se quedo callada eso no se lo esperaba. Se preguntó con quién sería, pero supuso que seria con Damon porque le pedía a ella que cuidara a Maggie.

— ¿Con Damon? —Ahora la que se quedó callada fue Elena, no quería pensar en él aunque en menos de cinco minutos lo tendría que ver.

—No, con Kol. —Caroline gritó de la emoción, había visto al compañero de Elena, era un chico guapo y se veía que estaba muy interesado en Elena.

—Al fin Elena! —Exclamó con toda su voz, su amiga era muy exagerada. —Claro mañana cuidare a mi ahijadita, por toda la noche si es necesario. —Elena rodo los ojos. —Chau Elenita.

—Chau Carolinita. —Se despidió de la misma manera y corto la llamada, cuando llego Damon y Maggie la esperaban en la puerta.

—Mama. —Dijo la niña estirando sus brazitos, Elena la tomo de los brazos de Damon y la llenos de besos.

—Hola amor. —Le dijo con dulzura dando le una abrazo. —Hola Damon. —Dijo apenas mirando lo.

La cena fue rápida ya que Maggie se había dormido y Elena estaba cansada, ambas se fueron dejando a Damon con su abuela, el dijo que se quedaría porque mañana tenía que ir a la empresa.

Elena estaba acostada en el sillón con Maggie cuando el timbre sonó, miro la hora, eran las seis, se preguntó quién podía ser, se paro lentamente para no despertar a la niña, colocó un almohadón donde estaba ella por seguridad y fue hasta la puerta, al abrir la se encontró con sus dos amigas que tenían una risa macabra.

— ¿Que hacen aquí? —Preguntó mientras pasaban. —No es que no las quiera ver, pero es raro que vengan a la tarde.—Agregó mirandolas.

—Venimos a ayudarte a arreglar y a cuidar a la linda Maggie. —Dijo Bonnie. —Si, Car me contó de Kol. —Agregó sonriente, Elena no dijo nada, sabía que le contaría y no le molestaba.

—No me voy a arreglar mucho. —Dijo cerrando la puerta y llendó hasta la sala para apagar la televisión.

—Elena. —Dijo Caroline tomando la de los brazos. —No tienes una cita hace mas de un año y no debes tener relaciones hace la misma cantidad de tiempo, tienes que ponerte sexy! —Exclamo, Elena la miraba divertida, giró la vista y Bonnie acentía, Sabía que era una batalla perdida.

—De acuerdo. —Respondió recignada.

Cuando bajo de bañarse, ya vestida se encontró con Tyler que jugaba con Maggie, este se acercó y la abrazo, se veían siempre, el vivía a unas cuadras y trabajaba en el hospital, se había mudado con Caroline después de estar saliendo como novios dos meses y se llevaban de maravilla.

—Estas sexy seguro que caerá rendido a tus pies. —Dijo riendo, en respuesta ella le golpeo el hombro suavemente.

—Gracias, creo. —Respondió antes de que Bonnie y Caroline se la llevaran a rastras, la maquillaron y la peinaron.

Antes de que se hicieran las ocho le dio el pecho a Maggie el timbre sonó y fue Tyler a atender. Las chicas reían, porque Tyler se ponía en el papel de "guarda bosques"

—Hola. —Saludó cuando abrió la puerta haciendo la voz mas gruesa.

—Hola. —Respondió Kol. — ¿Esta es la casa de Elena? —Preguntó nervioso, ese no era el hermano de Elena, ella le había mostrado una foto y si era el padre de Maggie.

—Ya Tyler, deja de molestar. —Dijo apareciendo con Maggie en brazos, Kol la miró de arriba abajo barias veces, se veía hermosa tenía un cuerpo hermoso, ni se le notaba que había sido madre, el vestido era al cuerpo de color verde agua. —Hola kol. —Lo saludó acercándose.

—Hola Elena. —Respondió mirando la con su típica sonrisa. — ¿Ella es la famosa Maggie? —Preguntó.

—Si, Maggie saluda a Kol. —La niña obedeció levanto su pequeña manito y saludó al chico. Elena saludo a su hija y se la entrego a Tyler. —Vuelvo temprano. —Le dijo mientras tomaba la cartera.

—No hay problema. —Comentó en respuesta Tyler.

— ¿Vamos Kol? —El asintió ofreciéndole el brazo. —Chau chicas. —Desde la cocina se escucharon todo tipo de respuestas Elena se fue riendo.

— ¿Tus amigos? —Preguntó señalando la casa con la cabeza mientras arrancaba el auto.

—Mi familia. —Aclaró Elena, Kol la miró sonriente. Manejo hasta el Grill con Elena como guía, al llegar se centaron, Matt se acerco a tomar el pedido y a preguntar por Maggie.

— ¿Todos se conocen aquí? —Preguntó Kol, mientras comía su carne con papas.

—No, ¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó haciendo lo mismo.

—Porque te saludo la mitad del lugar. —Dijo levantando los hombros.

—Solo conosco a la mitad. —Kol rio. —Viví casi toda mi vida aquí. —Le indicó, Elena le contó casi toda su vida y él la de ella, era fácil hablar con Kol, le preguntaba cosas de Maggie y de su familia y él le contaba de la suya, no sabía en que momento él se había acercado a ella y le había tomado la mano. Se estaba divirtiendo, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado y decidió que podía quedarse un poco más su hija estaba en buenas manos.

—Hola Elena. —Dijo una voz detrás de ella, conocía muy bien esa voz, instantáneamente soltó la mano de Kol, que en ese momento dejó de hablar y miró al chico que estaba detrás de su acompañante que se daba vuelta lentamente.

—Hola Damon. —Saludo nerviosa, Kol analizaba la situación, dando se cuenta que Elena se puso muy nerviosa cuando escuchó a ese sujeto y le veía un parecido a alguien.

— ¿La estas pasando bien? —Preguntó señalando a Kol con la cabeza, Elena lo miró desafiante.

—Si, la estoy pasando bien, así que podrías irte. —No sabía donde había sacado el valor para hablarle así, habían peleado muchas veces cuando estaban juntos, pero nunca le había hablado de esa manera.

—Me alegro y dime, ¿Donde esta Maggie mientras la pasas bien? —Preguntó con enojo. Kol calló en cuenta de lo que pasaba, ese era el padre de Maggie y no podía negar lo, la niña era igual a él, cabello oscuro, ojos celestes, la misma nariz.

—Esta con los chicos, esta en buenas manos. —Dijo Elena ya mas tranquila.

—Elena no puedes salir por la vida y dejar a Margaret sola. —Exclamó con enojo, en realidad eso no le molestaba pero si le molestaba que ese idiota le tomara la mano y la hiciera reír.

— ¿Cómo que no puedo? —Gritó enojada, la gente se dio vuelta y se le quedó mirando. —Tu andas por la vida acostando te con cualquier cosa que se mueva y yo soy la que todas las noches esta con ella. —Estaba furiosa quien era el para decir le que podía o no hacer.

— ¿Te pienzas que no me gustaría dormir con ella todas las noches? —Siseó entre dientes. — ¿Ser una familia? —Dijo tomandola del brazo. Diciendo sin darse cuenta mas de lo que pretendía.

—Yo no fui la que se acostó con Rose. —Dijo roja de la furia, sabía que en cualquier momento lloraría y no quería hacerlo frente a él. —Vos perdiste la posibilidad de ser una familia. —Dijo soltandose de un tirón, Kol se paró de golpe. —Vos nos perdiste. —Damon la miró con los ojos abiertos, antes de que pudiera decir le algo ella se estaba yendo, Kol pagó y la siguió, Damon miró la puerta al rededor de un minuto y luego salió.

—Elena. —La llamó Kol. — ¿Estas bien? —Dijo alcanzando la, la tomó del brazo y la dio vuelta, ella lloraba desconsoladamente sin pensar lo la abrazo.

—Lo siento. —Le dijo cuando pudo hablar.

—Esta bien. —Le dijo secando le las lagrimas con el dedo.

—No entiendes, es que jamas podre ser feliz con otro hombre si el siempre va a estar en mi vida. —Dijo señalando hacia el Grill.

—Es el padre de tu hija, no hay nada que puedas hacer. —Ella negaba mientras lo escuchaba.

—No es eso, jamas voy a poder amar a otro si lo sigo amando. —kol se quedó callado.

—Yo te ayudare a olvidar lo, lo prometo —Le dijo mirando la a los ojos y sin pensarlo la beso y ella se dejo llevar.

Damon todavía se encontraba en la puerta del Grill mirando la escena, ella se merecía ser feliz, pero el quería hacer la feliz, era como una daga en el corazón verla en los brazos de otro hombre, quería desaparecer, no verla mas, no podía soportarlo, pensó en hacer la idiotez mas grande del universo pero luego recordó a Maggie, a su hija diciendo le papa sonriendo le, sin mirar se dio vuelta y se metió en el Grill a hundir su cabeza en una botella de alcohol.

Habían pasado dos meses y medio desde la ultima vez que había visto a Damon, el había estado viajando bastante por temas de la empresa, y visitaba a Maggie siempre que ella no estuviera. Estaba intentando con kol, pero no podía ser completamente para el si siempre pensaba en Damon, él le había perdido que fuera su novia pero ella quería esperar para dar ese paso, dormían juntos y la pasaban bien, y lo quería pero nunca lo amaría, ademas el no terminaba de aceptar que ella no siempre estaba libre, era como si no aceptara a Maggie.

Se levantó de la cama y bajó a desayunar, Jenna estaba dándole un yogur a Maggie cuando entro a la cocina. Su hija era todo para ella, y no pondría a nadie delante de ella, se acercó y beso su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? —Le pregunto su tía sonriendo, estaba feliz por ella, Alaric la hacía feliz.

—Bien, a ti mejor no te preguntó. —Ambas rieron.

—Se acerca el cumple de la princesa. —Comento Jenna mientras Elena comía cereal, Maggie aplaudió contenta. Elena la miró sonriendo, pero no dijo nada. — ¿Qué vas hacer?

—No se calculo que una cena o algo así. —Respondió sin dejar de mirar los cereales.

—No hablo de eso. —Elena levanto la cabeza y la miro fijamente. — ¿Qué pienzas hacer con Damon? —Se quedó en silencio mirando la, el tenía que estar en el primer año de su hija, pero no quería verla y seguro Kol no lo tomaría bien.

—No lo se. —Respondió apenada, las lagrimas invadieron sus ojos. —No se que hacer. —Dijo mirandola, Jenna dejo a Maggie en su silla para comer y se acercó a su sobrina.

—Elena, haz lo que te diga tu corazón. —Dijo mientas la abrazaba. —Sólo as eso. —Se enderezó y la miró a los ojos. —Busca tu felicidad y la de tu hija. —Elena asintió pensativa. Terminó de desayunar en silencio mientras Jenna continuaba alimentando a su hija.

—Jenna puedes cuidar a Maggie un rato. —Jenna asintió sonriente, sin esperar respuesta subió para cambiarse, cuando bajo saludo a su hija y tomo el bolso, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Kol.

— ¿Donde ibas hermosa? —Dijo dandole un beso en la boca. Elena lo miró fijamente.

—A hablar con Damon. —Respondió, ahora era él, el que la miraba fijamente. —La semana que viene Maggie cumple un año.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó si entender para que iba a hablar con ese idiota. —Es un idiota no las merece.

—Es el padre de mi hija y ningún hombre va a ocupar su lugar. —Kol asintió sin dejar de mirarla.

—Ni el lugar que ocupó y ocupa en tu corazón. —Dijo sonriendo. Ella lo miró preocupada. —Siempre supe que algún día pasaría esto, pensé que me ibas a dar más tiempo.

—Lo siento. —Susurró, el se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo lo siento, por no poder cumplir lo que te prometí. —Elena le sonrió negando. —Adios Elena. —Dijo mientras se iba hacía su auto. realmente deseaba formar una vida con ella, pero ella no podía dejar de amar a Damon, el amor de su vida y siempre lo supo.

Elena se quedó parada mirando como se iba, el era un buen chico era una pena, pero era como había dicho él, su corazón sólo era de una persona. Sacó su auto y manejó hasta la casa de Damon, al llegar tocó la puerta, nadie, volvió a tocar, parecía que no había nadie, pero el auto de Damon estaba estacionado en la puerta quizás estaba durmiendo, cuando iba a volver a tocar la puerta se abrió.

Una joven rubia con un cuerpo infernal apareció detrás de la puerta, con los zapatos en la mano y los pelos despeinados. Elena se quedó muda, una parte de ella quería creer que Damon había dejado esa vida de lado pero otra parte de ella esperaba algo así, era muy típico de él y lo sabía; cuantas veces le había pasado lo mismo cuando eran amigos y siempre, como una idiota terminaba llorando.

—Hola. —Saludo la chica. Ella no le respondió, solamente la miraba. —Damon esta arriba durmiendo. —Le indicó. —Mandale saludos de mi parte. —Dijo mientras pasaba a su lado, sin decir nada entró y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada; llevó las rodillas al pecho y puso la cabeza entre ellas. No sabía que hacía allí, el no había, ni lo haría pero no podía dejar de amarlo, el era todo para ella, cuando lo veía con Maggie era ver todo lo que ella había soñado, nunca pensó que el hombre que casi la mataba le robaría el corazón de esa manera. Comenzó a llorar, no sabía que hacer, la daba impotencia y miedo.

Sintió como alguien se paraba frente a ella, levantó la cabeza y allí estaba parado él tan hermoso como siempre, no podía negar lo, era un dios, perfecto, con unos jeans bajos, sin camisa y descalzo. Lentamente se paró quedando frente a frente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó mirandola.

—Algo que tendría que a ver echo hace mucho tiempo. —Respondió y sin esperar respuesta tomo valor y lo beso, esos labios tan suaves y dulces, los había extrañado, Damon en respuesta la tomó por la cintura y la beso con ganas, la llevó hasta el sillón, la recostó y el se colocó sobre ella sin dejar de besar la, una parte de ella le decía que parara y otra que siguiera, pero el le soluciono el problema y se detuvo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir esto? —Preguntó mirandola a los ojos. Ella se levantó lentamente y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Que te amo. —Respondió mirandolo a los ojos. —Y que no quiero que ningún otro hombre ocupe mi cama o mi corazón. —Damon se acercó a ella en dos largos pasos y la tomó del rostro.

—No sabes lo que espere esto Elena. —Dijo mirandola a los ojos. —No sabes las veces que soñé esto, lo que te extrañe, lo que te deseo, lo que te amo. —Elena sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que fuera tan fácil, que estuvieran separados tanto tiempo amándose tanto. —Tu y Maggie son lo único que quiero para mi vida. —La beso delicadamente como si pudiera desaparecer y la volvió a mirar. —Jamas quieró volver a estar sin vos. —Y sin pensar en nada, se dejo llevar, no pensó en él y Rose, no pensó en el tiempo que ella se fue a New york, no pensó en el tiempo que lo tubo tan cerca y no lo podía tener, no pensó en todas las mujeres con las que estuvo, no pensó en nada, solamente lo amo, como si esos casi dos años nunca hubieran pasado.

Damon la miraba dormir en su cama, tapada por la fina sabana, esperaba que no fuera un sueño y si lo era jamas quería despertar. Había estado deseando ese momento hace mucho tiempo, estaba deseando recuperar la, volver amarla, porque el jamas había podido amar a otra, había estado con muchas mujeres, mujeres hermosa, pero bacias, las cuales jamas podría comparar con ella, y con lo que le hacía sentir cuando lo tocaba, cuando lo besaba, cuando lo decía que lo amaba, cuando la veía sonreír. El solamente era feliz si ella lo era, ella era su todo. Y jamas la volvería a perder la. Por que la amaba y porque lo amaba.

* * *

Hola chichis, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo.

Nos leemos pronto. Gracias por los reviews y obviamente espero alguno mas :)

Besos Emi :)


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 14

La joven abrió los ojos lentamente, hace mucho que no dormía tan bien, se giró para mirar al hombre que dormía junto a ella, era perfecto, penó. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta lo tarde que era, tomo el teléfono, pero no tenía ninguna llamada, era raro, porque Jenna ya tendría que a ver ido a trabajar, se levanto con suavidad y comenzó a vestirse, tenía que ir con Maggie, seguro tendrá hambre y ya comenzaba a extrañarla. Volvió a mirar a Damon que seguía durmiendo boca abajo dejando a la vista su bien marcada espalda, no quería despertarlo, se veía hermoso, decidió que mas tarde volvería con Maggie,entonces no tendría que llamarlo ahora.

Bajo sin hacer ruido y salió de la casa, subió a su auto y se marcho, cuando llegó a su casa no escuchó ningún ruido, fue hasta la cocina y vio una nota de su hermano indicándole que se había ido con Maggie a lo de Bonnie. Se baño y se cambió rápidamente para volver a salir, llegó a lo de su amiga y vio que estaban todos en la puerta jugando, Jeremmy la llevaba de las manos haciendo la caminar y Bonnie la llamaba desde la escalera con una filmadora en la mano.

—Hola. —Saludó Elena cuando bajo del auto.

—Mama. —Exclamó desde donde estaba con una enorme sonrisa, empezó a caminar hacia su dirección arrastrando a Jeremmy, cuando faltaban unos pocos pasos Elena se agachó para quedar más a su altura y su hermano la soltó para que caminara sola, cosa que no hacía, pero esa vez sí.

—Muy bien hija. —Exclamó abrazándola.

—Tengo todo grabado. —Informó Bonnie con la cámara en la mano.

Elena se quedó un rato mas charlando con su amiga, contándole lo sucedido mientras su hermano intentaba hacer caminar a Maggie sola, pero la niña cada vez que la soltaba se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a gatear, lo que provocaba la risa de los presentes.

Damon abrió los ojos porque sentía que alguien llamaba a la puerta, se levantó despacio, llevándose la sorpresa de que Elena no estaba, quizás había bajado a abrir pensó, pero la puerta había vuelto a sonar. Se puso el primer Jean que vio y la camisa que estaba tirada en el piso, mientras bajaba se terminaba de prender la prenda. La puerta sonó una vez mas, seguro era Alaric o su hermano, quien podía ser tan cargoso, pero no era ninguno de ellos, cuando abrió la puerta quedó totalmente sorprendido no esperaba encontrarse con aquella persona.

—Hola Damon. —Saludó la mujer que estaba frente a él. —Perdón si te levante, pero sabía que estabas porque estaba tu auto.

— ¿Qué quieres Rose? —Preguntó un poco fastidiado, primero que Elena no estuviera con el en la cama y ahora esto, que mas podía pasar.

—Sólo pasaba a saludarte, estaba aquí, en la ciudad y aproveche —Le respondió mientras entraba a la casa sin esperar que Damon la invitara. Era seguro que no era lo que ella decía la conocía muy bien, si habría sido eso, ella vestiría de otra forma, pero ahora llevaba un ajustado y corto vestido negro que marcaba cada detalle de su cuerpo, por debajo del borde del vestido se notaban las medias de liga, era obvio que no estaba de pasada.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Volvió a preguntar, Rose lo miró haciendo puchero.

—Sólo quería verte, te extraño. —Dijo acercándose lentamente. — ¿Tu no me extrañas? —Le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado tocando el borde de su camisa.

—Te voy a ser sincero, No. —Respondió secamente y visiblemente molesto.

—Lastimas mis sentimientos. —Dijo llevándose la mano libre al pecho, con la otra ahora acariciaba la parte del pecho de Damon que la camisa no cubría.

—Rose. —Dijo tomándola de la muñeca. Un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo quedar duro, conocía ese llanto, soltó la mano de aquella mujer y se dio vuelta, vio atrás vez de la puerta abierta que Elena caminaba hasta su auto, con Maggie en brazos que lloraba. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr detrás de ella, la alcanzó rápidamente la tomó del brazo suavemente para detenerla, cuando ella se dio vuelta pudo ver que ella estaba llorando.

—Confié en ti, Damon. —Le dijo como pudo.

—Elena, por favor. —Le pidió Damon mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Que? —Exclamó enojada. — ¿Me vas a pedir que te escuche y encima te crea? —Preguntó casi gritando. — ¿Cuantas veces me vas hacer esto? —Lo interrogó llorando. — ¿Cuantas veces nos vas hacer esto? —Preguntó mirando a su hija, que seguía llorando.

—Elena, no digas eso. —Rogó, lo que menos quería era lastimar las —Tienes que confiar en mi. —Susurró sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo me pides eso? ¿Cómo tienes la cara? —Musitó. —Toma. —Dijo sacando algo de su bolso. —Eso es lo que te perdiste por estar con ella. —Le aclaró con veneno, señalando con la cabeza donde estaba Rose. —Dile chau a papá. —Le ordenó a la niña que había dejado de llorar, la niña saludó con su pequeña mano a su padre mientras Elena la subía al auto, Damon se acercó a ella y la detuvo.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre que te amo y lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarte? —Le preguntó desesperado, Elena lo miró pero no le respondió. —No paso nada con ella y tampoco iba a pasar. —Agregó. Ella quería creerle no quería volver a perder lo, pero miraba a esa tal Rose, y como podía hacer un hombre para negarse, era preciosa, tenía un hermoso cuerpo y se vestía de una manera muy provocativa, y ella había recuperado bastante su cuerpo después del embarazo, pero no era lo mismo, no había engordado mucho, pero volver al cuerpo que tenía antes era difícil a demás no podía comparar su cuerpo con el de aquella mujer, que continuaba dentro de la casa parada mirando la escena divertida, se estaba regodeando de lo que estaba pasando, ella quería a Damon para ella.

—Mira lo que soy Damon. —Le indicó llorando, mientras señalaba su cuerpo. —Y mira lo que es ella. —Dijo ahora señalando la a ella, Damon la miró sin comprender. —Ella tiene un cuerpo de muerte y yo soy una vaca. —Aclaró enfadada, Damon la miró serio, no podía creer que dijera eso, se acercó a ella y la abrazo, ella no respondió quería negarse pero amaba el calor que desprendía sus brazos.

—Elena eres preciosa, no importa si pesas un kilo o una tonelada, para mi siempre vas a ser preciosa. —Ella se separó y lo miró a los ojos, ella siempre sabía si el le mentía mirándolo a los ojos, no sabía como pero sus ojos hablaban por si solos, pero ahora tenían ese brillo especial, que le decían que la amaban con todo lo que el era.

—Me tengo que ir. —Le informó, —Tengo que cambiar y alimentar a Maggie. —Agregó, mirando a su hija que se había dormido en su silla. Elena se subió al auto y sin esperar respuesta se fue, Damon se tomó de los pelos con enojo, entró a la casa furioso mirando a Rose con odio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? — Siseo con bronca.

—Damon, no entiendes, tienes que estar con migo. —Dijo acercándose, pero el se alejó.

—Tu no entiendes. Tenemos una hija, nos amamos. —Le Respondió ella lo miró sorprendida, había visto a la niña pero no pensó que fuera su hija.

—Así que te ata con eso de la hija. —Respondió, ya no sabía que hacer, algo había cambiado en Damon.

—No me ata, yo la amo y es a la única mujer que quiero volver a tocar en mi vida. —Le respondió yendo hasta la puerta invitándola a irse, eso era lo que había cambiando, antes de que él la conociera, siempre le decía que si, cuando se pelaron también, ahora que ella estaba le decía que no, y lo entendía, porque parecía que la amaba como ella lo ama a él. Ella caminó hasta la puerta sin decir nada y se fue, Damon cerró la puerta con furia Se dio una ducha para calmarse, primero miró el CD que Elena le había dado, quería llorar de la emoción, su nena había dado sus primeros pasos sola, cuando terminó el vídeo salió de la casa para ir a buscarla y hablar. mientras manejaba su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Caroline. —La saludó, esperaba el sermón de su amiga mientras estacionaba para hablar con teléfono, no quería un accidente.

— ¿Sabes donde esta Elena? —Preguntó un poco alterada y Damon lo noto.

—No dijo que tenía que cambiar a Maggie. Así que supongo que en su casa. —Respondió tratando de sonar sereno.

—No, dejo a Maggie y se fue dijo que tenía que hablar con alguien. —Le dijo con un mal presentimiento. —Damon, ¿Paso algo? —Preguntó ante el silencio de su amigo, con quien podría llegar a hablar sin decirle a Caroline el nombre.

—Si, nos arreglamos. —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Pero... —Agregó cuando Caroline los iba a felicitar. — Luego volvió y estaba Rose en casa. —Dijo con furia recordando a la mujer.

— ¿Otra vez? —Exclamó con reproche.

—No paso nada Car, quería que se fuera, pero esta loca. —Le explicó, ¿Hace cuanto pasó Elena? —Preguntó queriendo descifrar donde podía estar.

—Hace media hora. —Le respondió, tenía un muy mal presentimiento Elena nunca dejaba sola a Maggie y si lo hacia era por algo necesario y le avisaba donde iba estar.

—Voy para haya. —Respondió Damon, Elena era una mujer responsable no era tan grabe que se fuera por media hora, así que el iria a buscar a Maggie.

Cuando llegó Caroline la esperaba con Maggie en brazos que cuando lo vio empezó a estirar sus brazos para que la alzara, los tres pasaron a la casa y estuvieron dentro durante dos horas, en las cual Elena no apareció.

Elena bajo del auto y caminó hasta el lugar donde sabía que la esperarían, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que podía querer hablar con ella, ni como había podido contactarla. Al llegar la vio apoyada en su auto, notó que se había cambiado, ahora tenía una pollera, que seguía siendo corta, una remera con un marcado escote y unos altos tacones. Cuando la vio llegar se enderezó y camino hasta ella lentamente.

—¡Elena viniste! —Exclamó con alegría fingida, que para Elena se noto demasiado.

— ¿De que quieres hablar Rose? ¿De donde sacaste mi numero? —La interrogó mirándola seriamente.

—uumm Tranquila. —Le dijo apoyando una mano en su hombre. Elena se corrió para atrás, le daba asco que la tocara. —Saque tu número del el teléfono de Damon, de donde mas. —Respondió mostrando sus blancos dientes. Elena la miró con los ojos entre cerrados.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Volvió a preguntar con un poco de enojo, no soportaba a esa mujer no sabía que quería de ella.

— Quiero que salgas de mi camino y de el de Damon, el no te ama. —Respondió con burla en la voz. Elena la miró seria. —Damon quiere estar con migo, pero no te lo quiere decir por esa niña malcriada. —Ese comentario hizo que a Elena le hierva la sangre.

—Mira Rose si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que Damon ama a su hija. —Rose la miró con mal humor. —Y se que el me ama a mi. —Rose se puso furiosa ante tal confesión.

—Lo se. —Gritó. —Ese es el problema, siempre que quise pude tenerlo, pero luego apareciste y deje de importarle. —Explicó señalándola acusadora. — ¡Ya estoy harta! —Y todo fue muy rápido para Elena, la mujer sacó un revolver y disparó, luego sintió una punzada y todo se volvió negro.

Ya había pasado serca de cinco horas y Elena no volvió. Damon estaba nervioso y asustado, ¿Si ella se había vuelto a ir? lo dudaba, no dejaría a Maggie aquí ella no era así, no se le ocurría donde podía estar o con quien tendría que hablar, pensó en el idiota con el que había estado saliendo, Kol, tomó el celular de Caroline que estaba bañando a Maggie y buscó el número.

—Hola. —Respondió el chico después de unos tonos. —¿Quien habla? —Preguntó el joven alegre.

—Soy Damon. —Respondió.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Dijo ahora sin alegría, no lo odiaba pero pensaba que era un idiota.

— ¿Estas con Elena? —Preguntó nervioso, no sabía que quería escuchar que si o que no, si ella estaba con el significaba que la había perdido.

— ¿Por qué ella tendría que estar con migo? —Preguntó dudoso, por lo que había entendido esa mañana ella iria a hablar con él.

—Mira Kol, hace cinco horas que se fue y no ah vuelto; y no contesta el teléfono. —Kol se quedo mudo, no era para tanto, era una mujer madura y podía hacer lo que quiera. —Y dejo a Maggie en lo de Caroline. —Aclaró, ahora si le parecía extraño.

—No esta con migo, lo siento. —Dijo apenado. — ¿Quieres que ayude a buscarla? —Preguntó con duda.

—Gracias Kol, esperaremos un poco mas para buscarla, Hasta luego. —Se despidió.

—Cualquier cosa avísame. Adios. —Después de eso Damon cortó.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? —Le preguntó Caroline que volvía con Maggie en brazos recién bañada. Damon se acercó y la tomó.

—Con Kol, le pregunte si Elena estaba con el. —Caroline lo miró sorprendida y expectante. —No estaba con el. —Dijo besando la cabeza de su hija.

—Ya va a volver Damon. —Dijo apoyándose en su hombro libre.

El teléfono de Damon sonó haciéndoles dar un salto. Damon se apresuro a atender, el número no era el de Elena lo que lo decepciono un poco.

—Hola —Respondió.

— ¿Damon? —Dijo una voz familiar del otro lado de la linea.

— ¿Tyler? —Preguntó dudoso mirando a Caroline que lo miraba expectante.

—Tienen que venir al hospital. —Dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero no podía disimularlo muy bien.

— ¿Qué paso? —Dijo alterado.

—Han encontrado a Elena. —Respondió, por un momento se puso feliz pero después cayó en cuenta habría pasado algo malo si estaba en el hospital.

— ¿Tyler que pasó con ella? —Exclamó alterado, había dejado a Maggie en el piso que ajena de todo comenzó a jugar con un adorno de la mesa de café.

—Tienes que venir. —Le repitió.

—Doctor Lookwod se lo requiere en el quirofano. —Escuchó que le decía una voz.

—Tengo que irme. —Dijo y cortó, Damon se quedó un segundo mirando el teléfono.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —Preguntó Caroline preocupada.

—Que tengo que ir a l hospital. —Dijo medio confundió Tomo a Maggie que lo miró seria y la miró parecía que entendiera que algo no iba bien.

Ambos salieron de la casa, Caroline los siguió y tomó a Maggie para que el pudiera manejar, manejó despacio, porque con lo nervioso que estaba no podía manejar muy bien. Cuando llegaron al hospital caminaron juntos hasta la mesa de entrada.

—Hola, ¿Elena Gilbert? —Preguntó Damon con miedo. La mujer lo miró expectante. —Soy el marido. —Aclaró. La mujer asintió, buscó en la computadora y tras unos segundo los miró.

—Esta en el quirofano. —Damon abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, Caroline se alejó con Maggie hasta la sala de espera y se sentó en shock.

—Tyler. —Escuchó que dijo Carolie, se dio vuela y vio que ella se acercaba a su novio que vestía con ropa del quirofano.

—Chicos. —Dijo mientras la abrazaba. Damon se acercó a ellos y lo miró expectante. Lo siento. —Susurró bajando la vista.

* * *

Nuevo CAP! Perdón por tardar tanto! Espero que les guste.

Gracias por los Reviews y espero mas!

Saludos, Emi :)


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. 15

Caroline se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida, mirando a Damon que no tuvo reacción, él sólo se quedo mirando a Tyler, esperando que le dijera algo mas, sin que se diera cuenta las lagrimas salían de sus ojos a borbotones, Maggie comenzó a llorar haciendo que Damon reaccionara, la tomó en brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Qué paso? —Preguntó Caroline cuando hubo recuperado el aire.

—Alguien le disparo y le perforo un pulmón —Explicó, los dos lo miraron sorprendidos. —Tuvimos que extraer la bala, pero no pudimos hacer nada con el pulmón, sólo lo drenamos para sacarle la sangre y sacamos el lóbulo afectado. —Continuó tratando de explicar lo mas claro posible.

—Dilo. —Le pidió Damon sin dejar de llorar. Tyler lo miró preocupado.

—Ahora esta en coma, no sabemos si va a poder respirar por si misma. —Damon lo miró, y luego a Caroline que estaba igual de sorprendida.

—Pensé... —Susurró Caroline. —Gracias a Dios. —Tyler la abrazo comprendiendo, lo que ella había pensado, creyó que su amiga se había ido, lo mismo que había pensado Damon, realmente era un alivio saber que seguía viva, no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero ella era fuerte y podría superar todo esto.

— ¿Cuando podemos verla? —Preguntó Damon ansioso deseando de que todo lo malo terminara de una buena vez.

—Ahora esta en terapia intensiva, la hora de visitas empieza a las seis. —Dijo mirando el reloj. —Pero creo que puedo hacerte pasar.

—Yo me quedo con Maggie. —Dijo Caroline. Mientras Damon y Tyler se iban Caroline les aviso a todos lo que había pasado.

—Tyler. —Lo llamó Damon este giró un poco la cabeza para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba. — ¿Cuantas posibilidades hay para que se salve?

—Cuando despierte haremos la prueba para saber si puede respirar correctamente, si es así, no habrá ninguna dificultad, hay mucha gente que vive con un solo pulmón ella tiene uno y medio, pero hay veces que es necesario el trasplante no creo que sea el caso. —Explicó, eso tranquilizo bastante a Damon. —Así que diría que hay un 80% o más. —Ambos sonrieron mientras entraban al área de terapia intensiva. —Te dejare solo. —Dijo cuando entraron a la habitación donde estaba Elena acostada y conectada a un montón de cables, tenía un tubo que la ayudaba a respirar, había algunos cables que se conectaban a una pantalla que marcaba el ritmo cardíaco, con ese molesto pitido.

Se acercó hasta ella y tomó su mano, estaban tibias, la miró y era como si estuviera durmiendo, se veía tranquila, pero no se movía, nada, sólo su tórax para respirar y ni siquiera sabía si ella podía sola o era ese horrible tubo lo que la hacia respirar.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto mi amor? —Le preguntó poniendo su cabeza en su brazo. —No se te ocurra dejarme solo, no ahora que estábamos bien. —Levanto la cabeza. —Te amo Elena. —Dijo casi rogando.

Habían pasado tres semanas y Elena no despertaba, entre todos se dedicaban a cuidar a Maggie, que preguntaba por su mamá y por su papá que casi no se movía de al lado de Elena.

Jenna entro a la habitación de Elena, Damon estaba sentado junto a ella con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta se cerraba levanto la vista y vio a Jenna que lo miraba.

—Damon. —Lo llamó. Este la miró fijamente mientras se acercaba a él, tomó una silla y se sentó junto a él. — ¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó con suavidad.

— ¿Qué parece que hago? —Preguntó molesto.

—No puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo. —Afirmó.

—No me digas que puedo o no hacer. —Siseó con enojo.

—Damon, ¡Tienes una hija que necesita de sus padres! —Exclamó ahora ella enojada. Iba a oponerse pero Jenna continuó hablando —Maggie pregunta todo los días por ustedes. —Le informó. —Nosotros podemos cuidarla, pero ella te necesita. Damon se quedo callado, sintió como algunas lagrimas bajaron por su mejilla, como había podido ser tan mal padre, tan egoísta, su hija lo necesitaba mas que nunca.

—Tienes razón. —Susurró. —Puedes quedarte con ella, voy a estar un rato con Maggie. —Jenna asintió sonriente.

Damon salió de la habitación, no quería dejar a Elena, pero estaba abandonado a su hija, camino hasta la salida, cuando llegaba a su auto vio a Rose esperándolo. Esta le sonrió y se acercó a él para abrazarlo pero este la sacó.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Le preguntó enojado.

— ¿Todavía sigues sin quererme? —Le dijo haciendo puchero

—Rose, no estoy de humor. —Dijo queriendo correrla para subir a su auto.

— ¿Ah sigue viva? Yo pensé que ya había... ya sabes. —Comentó haciendo señas con las manos indicando el cielo, Damon la miró, ella le sonría con malicia.

— ¿Cómo es que? —Preguntó pero se detuvo al comprender la sonrisa psicópata que hizo. — ¡Tu! —Exclamó.

—Si corazón, era la única manera en la que estuvieras con migo. —Damon la miró con terror, estaba loca.

—Dios, estas loca. —Susurró. A lo lejos vio que pasaba un policía Mientras ella seguía hablando él le hizo señas al policía que enseguida se acercó.

— ¿Sucede algo señor? —Preguntó el policía, Rose se dio vuelta y lo miró con terror.

—Esta mujer esta loca. —Le dijo, el policía lo miró expectante. —Trató de matar a mi novia. —Le explicó. Rose lo miraba con recelo, pensando excusas.

—Señor, me ve capaz de hacer eso. —Le dijo al policía.

—Le pegó un tiro en el pecho, Elena Gilbert, hicimos la denuncia hace tres semanas. —El hombre los miró por un segundo.

—Señorita le voy a pedir que se quede ahí sentada por favor. —Dijo señalando la entrada del hospital. Rose lo miraba confundida, otro policía se acercó y la acompaño hasta el banco de la entrada.

—Voy a confirmar con la central. —Damon asintió. —254 a central. —Dijo el policía a través del handy.

—Central a 254. —Se escuchó que le respondían.

—Necesitó confirmar una denuncia de hace tres semanas, ataque con arma de fuego a una joven llamada Elena Gilbert. —Esperó uno minuto y se escucho que volvían a hablar.

—Confirmado, Elena Gilbert Joven blanca de 22 años, le dispararon con un revolver calibre 45. —El hombre miró a Damon que esperaba expectante.

—Dime joven ¿Cómo sabes que fue ella? —Le preguntó.

—Ella me lo dijo. —El lo miró algo sorprendido. —Es mi ex y creo que esta obsesionada con migo. —El policía asintió en señal de entendimiento.

—Permiso para allanar a mujer blanca de 25 años aproximadamente, sospechosa de intento de homicidio. —Volvió a hablar el hombre por el handy.

—Permiso concedido. —Respondieron. El hombre camino hasta la mujer.

—Señorita. —La llamó, Rose lo miró de manera sensual. Pero el hombre la ignoro. —Necesito que me muestre su bolso y que me indique cual es su auto. —Rose se paró enojada y le dio el bolso al hombre y le señalo su auto. Se le notaba un poco nerviosa. Los policías revisaron el bolso y comenzaron con el auto después de un minuto uno de los policías apareció con un revolver calibre 45 al que le faltaba una bala. —Señorita tendrá que acompañarnos. —Le indicó mientras la esposaban. —Señor, cuando se confirme que es el arma, lo llamaremos para testificar y a su novia cuando este en condiciones.

—Muchas gracias. —Respondió Damon, los hombres se fueron llevándose a Rose que lo miraba con odio, lo mejor era que esa loca estuviera encerrada en un calabozo, no sabía cuantos años o como era la sentencia de un intento de homicidio, pero si sabía que un homicidio eran mas de 25 años, y si Elena no se salvaba el no iba a descansar hasta que esa mujer estuviera presa el resto de su vida, pero el estaba seguro que se salvaría, que no lo iba a dejar solo. Se dirigió hasta su auto, iria a bañarse a su casa antes de ir a buscar a Maggie a lo de Bonnie.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con su abuela y su hermano que tenía a Maggie durmiendo en su falda, los miró sorprendido, pero les dedico una sonrisa, era en la situación que mas los necesitaba y ellos estaban allí, no había pensado en ellos, porque estaba constantemente pensando en Elena. Había sido un egoísta no pensaba en su familia, ni en sus amigos ni en la persona mas importante, en Maggie.

—Damon. —Lo llamó su abuela, levantó la vista y la mujer lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, el dio tres largos pasos y la abrazo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Stefan los miraba entre triste y sonriente, estaba feliz de que su hermano apareciera, pero triste por lo que le tocaba vivir. Damon sintió una mano en su hombro levantó la cabeza y vio que su hermano le sonreía demostrándole apoyo.

—Hay están haciendo abrazo colectivo y no me esperaron. —Se escuchó que decía Lexi mientras se acercaba a ellos y sin pensarlo abrazo a los dos hermanos a cada uno con un brazo. —Todo va a estar bien. —Susurró mirando a Damon, que se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

El resto del día Damon lo paso con su familia, hizo todo lo que no había echo con su hija las ultimas semanas, jugo, la alimento, la baño y a la hora de dormir le contó un cuento, se sentía mejor estaba feliz, no sabía en que momento pero se había quedado profundamente dormido junto a Maggie. Cuando se despertó ya era el día siguiente hace mucho que no dormía tan bien, se levanto y desayuno junto a su abuela, ya que su hermano y cuñada se habían ido al hospital, eso lo alegraba, aunque siempre había sido así y lo sabía su familia quería a Elena como si fuera parte de ella.

Cuando termino de desayunar se cambió y luego hizo lo mismo con Margaret, quería hablar con Tyler para que la dejaran llevar con Elena quizás eso ayudaría, manejo hasta el hospital y cuando entró se encontró con Lexi que hablaba con Jenna ambas se sorprendieron al verlo con Maggie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Jenna enojada.

—No te toca cuidarla hasta la noche. —Agregó Lexi cruzándose de brazos.

—Solo voy a hablar con Tyler. —Las dos lo miraron expectante, esperando que se explicaría. —Quiero preguntarle si la puedo llevar unos minutos, para que vea a su mamá. —La cara de ambas mujeres cambió por completo.

—Es una buena idea. —Dijo Lexi sonriendo les dulcemente.

—Tyler esta en su despacho. —Le informó Jenna antes de que el preguntara. Damon le sonrió divertido y camino hasta el despacho de Tyler, al tocar la puerta se escucho un leve adelante.

—Hola Tyler. —Saludo Damon, mirando la cara de sorpresa del joven.

—Hola Damon. —Respondió mientras se paraba y se acercaba a ellos. —Hola Maggie. —Dijo dándole un beso en su pequeña cabeza. — ¿Qué necesitas? —Preguntó, el lo miró con duda pero al final hablo.

—Mira, ¿Quería saber si Maggie puede ver a Elena auque sea cinco minutos? —Preguntó mirándolo seriamente, Tyler lo miraba pensativo.

—Mami. —Susurró la niña al escuchar el nombre de su madre. Tyler la miró y sonrió.

—De acuerdo, sera solo unos minutos. —Afirmó, mirándolo Damon asintió sin quejarse. Después de que Tyler le hizo poner un mini barbijo, cosa que no le agredo mucho a la niña.

—Margaret, te lo tienes que dejar puesto. —Le dijo Damon a su hija, la niña lo miró seria, pero no intentó sacarse el barbijo otra vez. Caminaron hasta la habitación y cuando entraron se encontraron con Stefan que leía un libro en voz alta muy concentrado. —Hola hermanito. —Saludó Damon entrando. Este lo miró y se quedo sorprendido de verlo llegar con su sobrina.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó parándose y apoyando el libro en la cama sobre la mesita de luz.

—Tyler me dio permiso para que Maggie pudiera verla. —Le explicó mirando el libro. — ¿Qué le leías? —Preguntó ahora mirándolo a él, su hermano se dio vuelta para tomar el libro y se lo mostró.

—Orgullo y prejuicios. —Mencionó Stefan. —Me dijo que era su libro preferido. —Damon sonrió asintiendo.

— ¿Te importaría dejarnos solos uno minutos? —Preguntó Damon fijando su vista en su hermano. Este asintió, camino hasta donde estaba su hermano para darle unas palmadas de apoyo, salió y cerró la puerta. Damon se acercó a Elena para que Maggie pudiera verla.

—Mami. —Dijo la niña con alegría en la voz, a Damon se le partió el alma, su hija extrañaba a su mama. La sentó en la cama y el se sentó en la silla sosteniendo la, la niña abrazo a su mama y le dio un beso como el le había enseñado.

La niña estuvo con su mama parloteando jugando con sus pelos hasta que Tyler entro a avisarles que se tenían que ir, pero algo lo distrajo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó intrigado. Tyler se acercó a una de las maquinas y empezó a controlar unas cosas. — ¿Tyler? —Lo llamó con un poco de miedo.

—No es nada Damon. —Dijo sin mirarlo. —Sólo que hubo cambios en el ritmo cardíaco. —Le explicó anotando unas cosas en la carpeta que estaba al pie de la cama.

— ¿Eso es bueno? — Susurró con un poco de miedo.

—Muy bueno. —Respondió con una sonrisa. —Creo que traer a Maggie fue buena idea. —Le dijo mirando a la niña que lo miraba sonriendo como si entendiera lo que pasaba.

Durante una semana Damon llevaba a Maggie todos los días durante cinco o diez minutos, según Tyler se notaba un gran cambio en Elena, pero él no notaba nada, esa noche le tocaría quedarse a Damon, cada uno se quedaba un par de horas para que ella no estuviera sola en caso de despertar.

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que Damon había llegado y como siempre ella seguía dormida, caminaba de un lado a otro por la pequeña habitación, ese día tenía mas sueño que de costumbre no sabía porque, decidió bajar a comprarse un café, sabía que no pasaría nada si el se iba por unos minutos.

* * *

Hola! espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo.

Gracias por los reviews y espero más.

Saludos Emi :)


	16. Chapter 16

Cap. 16

Tenía una sensación horrible en el pecho y en la garganta. Era como si algo le apretara el pecho con fuerza y no le permitía respirar y eso dolía. El dolor de la garganta era peor le molestaba demasiado, le raspaba, parecía que tenía algo que no podía terminar de tragar o de expulsar. Con los ojos todavía cerrados levanto la mano con dificultad sentía el cuerpo pesado, se toco la boca y tenía algo en ella, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo con la mano y se lo saco, aparentemente eso era lo que le producía el dolor en la garganta, si bien le dolió cuando se lo saco luego sintió un gran alivio y el aire entraba con mas facilidad. Lentamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco, ahora que prestaba atención sentía un constante pitido y un molesto olor a antibióticos, había un solo lugar que podía oler así, ¿Pero que así ella ahí?, levanto un poco la cabeza y vio todos los cables que tenía conectados, intento sacárselos, pero no pudo ya que cuando movió el brazo sintió una punzada en el pecho y ahí recordó la charla con Rose y que la muy loca le disparo. Miró para todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, se quedo recostada en la cama sin saber que hacer. Sintió como la puerta se abría y se cerraba y luego los pasos de alguien que luego se sentaba en una silla junto a ella, miró de reojo y vio a Damon con un café en la mano, se veía triste y cansado, se preguntó si sería por ella, giró su cabeza para poder verlo mejor, pero no se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba.

–Creo que dormí una larga siesta. –Dijo bostezando sin saber realmente cuanto tiempo había dormido. Damon dio un salto en la silla y la miró totalmente sorprendido, Elena estaba despierta lo miraba desde la cama con la cabeza ladeada y una hermosa sonrisa, se sintió feliz, miró sus ojos sin poder decir nada, hace mucho que no los veía y extrañaba esa calidez que tenían, había estado meses sin ver sus ojos cuando ella se había ido, pero el tenía la esperanza que algún día volvería y lo hizo, pero esta vez realmente había tenido miedo de no volverlos.

Se paro de un salto y se acerco a ella y sin decir nada la abrazo con los ojos con lagrimas por la emoción, Elena lo miraba dulcemente, quería abrazarlo pero los brazos le pesaban y le dolían. Damon acercó su cara a la suya y le dio un suave y delicado besos en los labios.

–No te das una idea lo que te extrañe. –Le dijo volviéndose a sentar sin poder creer que ella estuviera despierta, toco el pequeño botón que estaba junto a la cama para que alguien del personal medico la revisara.

– ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo? –Le preguntó sin poder dejar de mirarlo, hablar le dolía un poco, cada vez que tragaba saliva sentía como si se prendiera fuego él estaba sonriente, se lo veía feliz no dejaba de mirarla ni de acariciarle la mano como si tuviera miedo que desapareciera en cualquier momento.

–Tres semanas. –Respondió tranquilo. Elena lo miró sorprendida, realmente no imaginó que había estado tanto tiempo durmiendo. –Pensé que te había perdido. –Le dijo con tristeza en la voz.

–Pero estoy aquí, no me perdiste. –Le susurró acariciando su mano como pudo. – ¿Y Margaret? –Preguntó preocupada por su hija nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separadas.

–Esta bien, ahora esta con mi abuela. –Le dijo para tranquilizarla. Elena suspiró relajada, pero había algo más de lo que quería hablar pero tenía miedo a como se lo podía tomar.

–Damon. –Lo llamó esta la miró en señal de que la escuchaba. – ¿Se sabe quien..? –Preguntó con duda, no sabía como iniciar el tema.

–Tranquila, Rose va estar muchos años en la cárcel. –La joven lo miró confundida, preguntándose como sabía que había sido ella. Los policías encontraron el arma bajo el asiento del auto y la bala que te extrajeron coincidió. –Le explicó pero ella seguía sin comprender como era que la habían descubierto, quién había sospechado de ella. –Ella me abordó para contarme lo que había hecho. –Le comentó respondiendo a lo que ella se preguntaba mentalmente.

–Esa mujer esta loca. –Afirmó seria, Damon rió asintiendo.

–La verdad que si. –Respondió mientras Tyler entraba en la habitación.

–Bienvenida de vuelta. –Dijo feliz el medico. Se acercó a ella y empezó a hacer los controles de rutina. – ¿Te duele la garganta? –Dijo mirándole la boca con una mini linterna. Ella asintió en silencio. –Es normal por la intubación. –Les explico mirándolos. –Veo todo bien. Te vas a tenes que quedar un par de días en observación para quedarnos bien seguros. –Ambos asintieron serios, Damon quería que ella estuviera bien, pero ya quería tenerla con el. Tyler revisó unas cosas más y las anotó en la carpeta que estaba en los pies de la cama.

Tyler se fue dejándolos solos, Damon la miraba queriendo preguntarle como estaba todo entre ellos, pero no sabia si hacerlo, por un lado para no exigirla y por otro por miedo, por que si ella le decía que no quería nada con él no sabia que iba hacer de su vida. Ella en cambió lo miraba sonriente, él se había quedado con ella, sabiendo que podía pasar que nunca se despertara, de todas maneras el se quedo. Y por otro lado porque se dio cuenta que cada vez que pensaba en que Damon la engañaba con Rose, era porque ella estaba obsesionada con él.

–Te amo Damon. –Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el la miró sorprendido, ella con esas palabras lo dejo libre de dudas.

–Yo también te amo Elena. –Le respondió feliz, ambos se miraban a los ojos con alegría y amor. Él se levantó y lentamente se acerco a ella, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca la beso, primero con dulzura, pero cuando ella correspondió el beso abriendo la boca, los invadió la pasión, el beso se intensifico, las bocas de ambos se movían con fervor, Elena levanto su mano y la colocó en la nuca de él para acercarlo aun más, él por su lado tenía una mano en la cara de ella y con otra se sostenía para no aplastarla. Lentamente se separaron con pesar, ambos se deseaban con locura pero sabían que Elena aun estaba débil y que tampoco era el lugar para hacer esas cosas. Se miraron sonrientes felices de tenerse.

Una semana después Elena salió del hospital, estaba contenta de salir y se sentía con fuerzas, les agradeció a todos por estar con ella cuando los necesito, sabia que ella con una familia excepcional, porque para ella, todos eran su familia.

Como todos habían imaginado, para el cumpleaños de Maggie que había sido hace unas semanas atrás decidió hacer una pequeña reunión para festejarlo.

La casa estaba decorada por algunos globos y guirnaldas, todos estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo, Maggie se veía contenta porque era el centro de atención estaba en la falda de su padre comiendo del plato de él, junto a ellos estaba Elena que los miraba como embobada, al fin tenía esa familia que siempre había deseado, era enorme, todos felices, y tenia al amor de su vida junto a ella y a una hija preciosa.

–Hora del pastel. –Dijo Caroline aplaudiendo mientras veía que Elena venía desde la cocina con un torta con un dibujo de Winhi pooh en la parte superior y una vela con forma de uno, puso la torta frente a su hija y enciendo la vela. Todos juntos cantaron el feliz cumpleaños, cuando terminaron Maggie como su abuela le había enseñado soplo la vela escupiendo un poco la torta, todos rieron mirándola y ella aplaudía feliz.

–Torta mami. –Le dijo mirando a Elena, esta iba a agarrarla para llévala a la cocina y cortarla.

–No. –Grito Lexi con cara de horror. –Primero las fotos con la cumpleañeara. –Explico sonriente. Así que todos se sacaron fotos con Maggie, primero Elena y Damon que se sacaron dos fotos una los tres mirando a la cámara y la otra cada uno dándole un beso en cacheta a la niña; luego se acercaron Caroline y Tyler que se sacaron mas de diez fotos porque Caroline se quería asegurar que estuviera perfecta; luego fue el turno de Jeremmy y Bonnie; Jenna y Alaric también se sacaron un foto; después de Stefan y Lexi, quien le paso la cámara a Elena para que tomara la foto y luego la bisabuela Camila, aunque Maggie le decía abuela como le decía su padre, Damon se sentó junto a su abuela que sostenía a su hija en brazos y llamo a su hermano para que se sacaron una foto los cuatro.

–Falta una de todos. –Indico Jeremmy que le saco la cámara a su hermana mientras miraba donde la podía poner para ponerla en automática.

–En la mesa y nos paramos. –Le dijo Jenna. Todos se pararon y se pusieron juntos mientras Jeremmy preparaba la cámara.

–Dale Jer. –Lo apuraba su hermana. Jeremmy activo la cámara y corrió para pararse entre su hermana y Bonnie.

–Son dos. –Exclamo Jeremy para que ninguno se moviera luego de que saliera la primera foto.

–Hagan caras. –Dijo Caroline sacando la lengua a la cámara y todos la imitaron haciendo gestos raros. Cuando la segunda fotos salio Elena tomo la cámara para mirarla.

–Esta para el cuadro –Dijo riendo Damon se acerco a mirarla, la tomo de la cintura riendo. Todos estaban haciendo caras muy graciosas hasta Camila, que había abierto los ojos y puso su dedo en la cabeza haciendo el gesto deque estaban locos y Maggie, estaba estirándose los ojos hacia abajo y aplástandose la nariz como un chancho. –La voy a imprimir —Dijo apagando la cámara

–Si y la vas a poner en la chimenea junto a la de nuestro casamiento. –Afirmo haciéndose el distraído.

– ¿Damon? –Lo llamo ella, el aludido se dio vuelta sonriendo de lado. – ¿Que quisiste decir? –Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

–Lo que entendiste. –Le dijo acercándose, tomo su mano y puso un anillo en ella. Elena miro su mano sorprendida.

–Todavía no acepte. –Bromeo, tomando su mano.

–Estoy cien por ciento seguro que lo harás. –Dijo acercándola y tomándola de la cintura. Ella se acerco y lo beso.

–Toma lo como un si. –Le dijo riendo. Desde que ella se había despertado el tenía comprado el anillo y todo ese tiempo estuvo pensado como pedirle que se casara con el, y decidió que lo mejor era decírselo a la ligera de una forma graciosa, a lo Damon, pensó riendo, como siempre decía Elena cuando las cosas eran muy a su estilo.

Damon miraba a la enorme familia que tenia ahora, nunca se imagino que terminaría de esa manera, el creía que iba a ser el eterno soltero mujeriego, pero el había encontrado el amor y una familia y era mas feliz de lo que siempre había creído que podía ser, salio a fuera de la casa donde estaba Elena mirando el cielo, ella estaba pensando al igual que el en sus padres.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto abrazándola por la espalda. Elena bajo levemente la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

–Estaba pensando en mis padres. –Susurro, Damon la miro fijamente. –A pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas. –Dijo con un hilo de voz.

–Estarían muy orgullosos de vos. –Le dijo mientras la hacia dar vuelta para que lo mirara. –Se que desde algún lugar nos miran y cuidan, Y estoy seguro que están muy orgullosos de vos. –Afirmo mirándola a los ojos.

– ¿Piensas eso de tus padres? –Le pregunto ella. No hablaban mucho de sus respectivos padres pero cuando lo hacían no era incomodo porque ambos se entendían. Damon los había perdido mucho antes que ella, pero por eso no dolía menos, y en situaciones así le gustaría que ellos estuvieran, cuando ella se equivocaba quería que su madre estuviera para aconsejarla, el eterno "te lo dije" de su padre cuando algo no salia como ella esperaba y que la felicitaran cada vez que algo le salia bien, como cuando nació Maggie o cuando le dijo que si a Damon o que simplemente estuvieran.

–Si. –Respondió, pensando sin saberlo en lo mismo que ella, el casi no recordaba a su madre pero nunca se iba a olvidar de su sonrisa y siempre estaría seguro de que ella y su padre no lo dejarían solo.

Continuaron abrazados un largo rato sin decirse nada solo dándose amor, diciéndose sin hablar que siempre iban a estar el uno para el otro. Damon aunque sabia que faltaba un tiempo ya se estaba imaginando lo que seria tener su familia, vivir con su esposa e hija, sonreía con la imagen que había creado en su mente y deseaba que Maggie no fuera la única hija que tuvieran deseaba tener un varón para perpetuar el apellido Salvatore y si no llegaba otro hijo practicaría mucho para ello. Estaba seguro que nunca se cansaría de amarla.

–Que tal sin entramos. –Dijo Damon mirándola Elena en respuesta se abrazo mas a él. –Esta haciendo frío, no quiero que termines de vuelta en el hospital. –Le dijo abrazándola para darle calor.

–No estaría tan mal si vos me cuidas. –Respondió abrazándolo con fuerza y acercándose a el lo mas que pudo. –Desde la primera vez que te vi quise hacerlo en hospital. –Ambos rieron.–Teniendo en cuenta que te conocí en uno.

– ¿Qué habría sido si no te hubiera chocado ese día? –Pregunto curioso, Elena se encogió de hombros y lo beso.

–No se, pero gracias por chocarme, si no nunca estaríamos acá. –Respondió riendo mientras entraban a la casa tomados de la mano pensando que era verdad, quizás se hubieran conocido en otra situación o no. Ademas era una buena historia para contar cuando sus hijos y nietos le preguntaran como se habían conocido. Damon la miro sonriente pensando que estaba loca, pero el la amaba así aunque tenia razón, por ese accidente ellos se conocieron y se enamoraban, y no se arrepentía de ello. Había sido un amor a primera vista medio extraño.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno hemos llegado al fin, espero que les haya gustado y estoy muy contenta de los Reviews que dejaron, un saludo grande, nos leemos pronto!

Emi :)


End file.
